Escape From Immortality
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Post-DH] Menjadi pemilik dari ketiga Relikui Kematian tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya. Ia akan lebih memilih hidup di antara ketenaran sebagai Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup daripada 'hidup selamanya' dan melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya pergi satu per satu. MasterOfDeath!Harry. Immortal!Harry. OMC/Harry. Eventual SLASH.
1. Chapter I

**Author's note:** saya tahu masih banyak fan fiksi yang masih berstatus WIP #headdesk hanya saja, plot bunny yang dulu cuma sekadar lewat ternyata malah semakin menjadi dan tidak mau pergi. Sedikit terinspirasi dengan fan fiksi-fan fiksi di luar sana yang mengangkat tema mengenai Harry yang menjadi Master of Death (this plotline never stop poking my mind). But at least, please enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling memiliki semuanya sedangkan hal yang saya punya hanyalah plot bunny dan para OC.

**Pairings:** Harry/?.

**Warnings:** post-DH, MasterofDeath!Harry, Immortal!Harry, typo, etc.

* * *

"**_I_**_**mmortality **__is the ability to live forever, or put another way, it is an immunity from death" —_Wikipedia.

* * *

**Chapter I – Prolog**

**M**enjadi pemilik dari tiga Relikui Kematian bukanlah pemikiran yang pernah terlintas di benaknya. Ia tidak pernah bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan ketiga benda itu ataupun menggunakannya. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Bisa dikatakan, semua itu hanyalah suatu kebetulan.

Suatu kebetulan bahwa ayahnya mewariskan Jubah Gaib kepadanya. Suatu kebetulan bahwa Snitch Emas yang ditangkapnya di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts adalah tempat yang digunakan menyimpan Batu Kebangkitan. Dan suatu kebetulan pula, pada akhirnya ia menjadi pemilik dari Tongkat Elder—tongkat sihir yang dikatakan relikui paling hebat di antara ketiga Relikui Kematian.

Ia tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk menjadi pemilik ketiga benda itu. Sudah cukup predikat sebagai Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, _the Golden Boy_, Dia-Yang-Terpilih dan sebagainya yang ia sandang selama ini. Ia tidak perlu lagi dikenal sebagai pemilik dari tiga Relikui Kematian.

Tapi nyatanya, semua itu tidak semudah yang ia harapkan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya terbangun di suatu pagi dan menemukan Batu Kebangkitan—yang sudah ia buang di Hutan Terlarang—teronggok begitu saja di atas mejanya bersama dengan Tongkat Elder. Sementara Jubah Gaib, satu-satunya Relikui Kematian yang ia simpan, tersampir di kepala tempat tidurnya.

Dan membuang kembali Batu Kebangkitan adalah hal yang pertama kali dilakukannya pagi itu sebelum mengembalikan Tongkat Elder ke dalam makam Dumbledore.

Hanya saja, hidup seperti tengah bermain-main dengannya seperti beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia kembali menemukan Batu Kebangkitan dan Tongkat Elder di tempat tidurnya keesokan pagi; seperti seolah-olah dirinya tidak pernah membuang kedua benda itu.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa kedua Relikui Kematian itu tidak pernah mau meninggalkan dirinya. Terus kembali walau sejauh apapun ia membuang kedua benda itu.

Walau sedalam apapun ia menguburnya...

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah dua tahun lebih mencoba membuang Batu Kebangkitan dan Tongkat Elder, ia memilih menyerah; membiarkan ketiga Relikui Kematian tersimpan begitu saja di dalam sebuah kotak di lemari pakaiannya. Tidak pernah ingin menggunakan ketiga benda itu untuk kepentingan apapun.

Namun nyatanya, menyimpan ketiga Relikui Kematian itu hanyalah sebuah permulaan. Tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa menjadi pemilik ketiga benda itu ternyata merupakan hal paling merepotkan daripada seorang Lord Voldemort yang setiap tahun selalu mengincar nyawanya.

Ia menyadari hal itu empat tahun sejak dirinya menyimpan ketiga Relikui Kematian.

Ia bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Tidak seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia tahu ada yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari fisiknya. Ia tidak seperti Ron Weasley yang wajahnya perlahan bertambah dewasa sejak delapan tahun setelah perang besar berlalu. Ia tidak seperti Hermione Granger yang tampak semakin dewasa dan feminim dengan rambut kecokelatan yang digelung rapi.

Ia justru terlihat sama seperti fisiknya saat masih berusia sembilan belas tahun; tidak menua ataupun berwajah seperti laki-laki di usia yang sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun.

Tubuhnya berhenti untuk tumbuh atau berkembang dan itu cukup membuatnya menatap horor penampilan dirinya di depan cermin.

"... Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, Harry," Madam Pomfrey berkata padanya saat dirinya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia mengamati bagaimana matron sekolah itu memeriksa dengan teliti gulungan perkamen yang muncul setelah pemeriksaan selesai. Matanya melebar ketika wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan yang sehat, tanpa ada tanda-tanda terserang penyakit. "Mungkin jika kau tidak yakin, kau bisa memeriksakan kembali ke St. Mungo. Tapi aku ragu jika penyembuh di St. Mungo akan memberitahumu hal yang berbeda."

Ia hanya mengangguk atas saran matron sekolah. Tidak ada keinginan baginya untuk pergi ke St. Mungo jika pada akhirnya ia akan mendapatkan diagnosis yang sama. Menemui lukisan Albus Dumbledore kemudian menjadi satu-satunya pilihan yang ia miliki.

Ia tahu jika keanehan pada tubuhnya mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ketiga Relikui Kematian. Ia ingat bahwa hal aneh ini bermula terjadi setelah menemukan ketiga benda peninggalan ketiga saudara Peverell itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan lagi, jika dugaannya memang benar, Albus Dumbledore mungkin satu-satunya 'orang' yang tahu.

Namun ia harus mencoba menahan kekecewaannya saat pria itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah dunia sihir mengenai apa yang terjadi jika seseorang menjadi pemilik dari tiga relikui sekaligus; membuatnya meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts dengan bahu merosot dan erangan frustasi.

Selama bertahun-tahun, ia mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba tidak mengacuhkan semua itu dan hidup seperti penyihir normal kebanyakan; menyihir dirinya sendiri agar terlihat seperti laki-laki di usia empat puluhan tahun dan meyakinkan orang-orang di sekitarnya bahwa keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sudah menghilang walau tentu saja, Hermione adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menanggapi kata-katanya. Namun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, wanita itupun tidak mengatakan apapun; hanya melayangkan tatapan aneh setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Selama itu, ia mencoba hidup dengan normal. Ia mencoba menikmati hidupnya dengan menikahi Ginny Weasley, merawat ketiga anaknya, melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa, menikah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing dan memberinya keturunan untuk melanjutkan garis keluarga Potter.

Dan melihat satu per satu orang-orang di sekitarnya menua sebelum Kematian mendatangi mereka.

Ia melihat Kematian itu dengan kedua matanya. Melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala berdiri di samping tempat tidur Arthur Weasley menjelang kematian pria itu. Ia menyadari hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melihat sosok mirip Dementor tersebut. Bagaimana sosok itu meletakkan jemari di dada Arthur Weasley bersamaan dengan tubuh pria itu tersentak pelan, atau bagaimana napas Arthur Weasley segera berhenti ketika sosok itu menarik kembali jemari dari dada Arthur.

Ia hanya bisa menatap apa yang terjadi dengan kedua mata melebar, membiarkan tubuhnya tertopang begitu saja pada dinding ketika perhatian Kematian teralih kepadanya. Ia bersumpah, bisa melihat senyum tersungging di balik tudung yang menutupi kepala Kematian sebelum sosok itu menghilang di antara udara yang kosong.

Harry tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya kepada siapapun—termasuk Ginny dan ketiga anaknya. Ia berusaha tidak memedulikan pertanyaan James—anak tertuanya—yang melihat mengapa ia memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah marah saat kematian Ginny.

Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi lain selain kemarahan ketika kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri Kematian yang mencabut nyawa istrimu sedangkan kau hanya bisa berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun? Ia merasa marah bukan karena Ginny harus meninggal. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia melihat orang-orang menghembuskan napas terakhir di sekitarnya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali dirinya akan selalu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok Kematian yang hanya tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum menghilang.

Ia tahu, dirinya tidak bisa melawan kehendak alam. Setiap orang, entah itu penyihir atau Muggle, cepat atau lambat pasti akan menemui kematian mereka sendiri. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Ia bukanlah Voldemort yang ingin agar ada keabadian berada di ujung jemarinya.

Bukan tidak mungkin jika pada akhirnya ia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri setelah melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya tidak lagi berada di dunia ini. Ia sudah pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dengan mengiris pergelangan tangannya di usianya yang menginjak tujuh puluh tahun (lima tahun sejak kematian Ginny karena terkena Cacar Naga). Sampai sekarang pun ia masih ingat bagaimana pisau peninggalan Sirius mengiris dagingnya dan memotong urat nadinya sehingga membuat darah terus menerus menetes dari luka itu.

Ia berharap jika dengan ini dirinya bisa menghentikan apa yang terjadi.

Tapi kematian tidak pernah datang kepadanya. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, langit-langit kamar adalah hal yang pertama ia lihat. Ia menduga bahwa seseorang menemukan dirinya dan menolongnya. Namun nyatanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di rumahnya saat itu. Ia hanya menemukan sosok tinggi Kematian berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dengan jemari tangan yang berwarna hitam saling terkait di atas sebuah tongkat aneh.

Ia juga menyadari bahwa luka melintang yang seharusnya ada di pergelangan tangannya tidak terlihat sama sekali seperti dirinya tidak pernah memotong tangannya, terlihat tengah mengepal Batu Kematian. Terlihat pula tangannya yang lain menggenggam Tongkat Elder sementara Jubah Gaib tersampir menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia hanya sempat merasakan tubuhnya tersentak dengan rasa sakit dan nyeri di dadanya sebelum semua itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau adalah manusia yang bodoh, Master."

Ia merasakan tubuhnya tergidik mendengar suara Kematian di sampingnya. Suara melengking namun terkesan berat. Ia tidak bisa membedakan apakah sosok tinggi di hadapannya adalah seorang pria atau wanita. Tapi sejak kapan Kematian digolongkan ke dalam sebuah _gender_?

Ia tidak bisa mencegah agar kedua pupilnya tidak melebar saat sosok itu mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang bisa membunuhnya. Ia ingat bagaimana Kematian mengatakan walau sebanyak apapun ia berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya, ia akan tetap kembali ke dunia ini dalam keadaan sehat. Kematian tidak akan pernah menghampirinya dan ia akan tetap dalam keadaannya yang seperti sekarang.

Tapi, ia tidak pernah menganggap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kematian adalah suatu kebenaran. Berkali-kali, ia mencoba membunuh dirinya dengan berbagai hal. Kutukan Pembunuh dan senjata Muggle adalah salah satunya. Namun seperti sebelumnya, ia akan mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan sosok Kematian berdiri di sampingnya beserta ketiga Relikui Kematian.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini!" ia berteriak ketika lagi-lagi mendapati terbangun di atas tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya mencoba melompat dari salah satu gedung tinggi. Kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap nyalang ke arah sosok Kematian. "Aku hanya ingin mati seperti orang-orang di sekitarku! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mencoba menolongku, huh!?"

"Dan siapa yang mengatakan jika aku yang telah menolongmu? _Foolish human_. Jika ada yang harus kausalahkan dalam hal itu, itu adalah tiga benda yang selama ini kausimpan di lemari pakaianmu. Tiga benda itu yang telah membawamu kembali ke dunia ini. Lagi dan lagi kau akan hidup walau seberapa kerasnya kau ingin mati. Tidak ada hal yang mampu membunuhmu."

Ia mengerang frustasi, meremas helaian rambut hitam berantakannya. "Persetan dengan ketiga relikui itu! Kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau ingin. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya."

Tapi ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat ketika mendengar Kematian tertawa pelan; membuat suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat. Ia kembali tergidik melihat senyum yang tersungging di balik tudung hitam itu.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya," Kematian berkata dengan nada mengejek. "Kau, Harry Potter, adalah pemilik mereka. Ketiga Relikui Kematian sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi pemilik mereka. _You're the Master of Death now, Harry Potter_. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun termasuk melenyapkan ketiga relikui. Mereka tidak bisa dilenyapkan oleh apapun yang ada di dunia. Eksistensi mereka sama seperti eksistensiku. Ada awal, namun tidak ada akhir."

Harry mendesis karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal setelah apa yang terjadi. _Damn it!_ Aku bahkan tidak pernah menginginkan memiliki benda-benda ini!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan normal, Harry Potter." Kematian kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau harusnya tahu bahwa hidupmu tidak akan pernah normal. Lagi pula, kau harusnya senang. Tidak semua penyihir atau manusia di dunia ini bisa mendapatkan suatu hal yang mustahil makhluk-makluk seperti kalian dapatkan."

"Uh?"

"_Immortality, my dear Master,_ adalah hal yang tidak pernah akan bisa dimiliki manusia. Tapi kau yang mendapatkan anugrah ini malah ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Akan menyedihkan jika kau malah tidak menikmati apa yang diberikan. Jika boleh kusarankan, akan lebih baik kalau kau berhenti mencoba untuk membunuh dirimu. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kaulakukan di dunia ini daripada hanya mencari cara untuk mati,_"_ Kematian berbisik pelan sebelum menghilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan perkataan Kematian yang menggema di dalam kepalanya.

_Immortality_—Keabadian.

Ia ingin tertawa mendengar hal itu. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Suatu saat nanti, apapun yang ada di dunia ini, pasti akan menemui akhirnya. Ia tidak memercayai apapun yang dikatakan Kematian. Persetan dengan keabadian. Persetan dengan ketiga relikui. Suatu hari nanti, ia akan mengetahui bagaimana cara mengakhiri semua itu karena ia tidak pernah menginginkan hidup yang abadi sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak lagi ada.

Tapi, sekali lagi hidup seperti tengah mempermainkannya. Sebelum ia sempat mengetahui bagaimana cara menghentikan apa yang terjadi padanya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya **penyihir** yang ada di dunia ini, melihat dunia yang selama ini dikenalnya berubah dengan cepat menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

**End of Chapter I – Prolog**

* * *

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: **hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih atas apresiasinya, Kawan~! #pelukcium. Umm... ada yang bertanya siapa yang akan di-pairkan dengan Harry. Berhubung saya selalu gagal (baca: hilang muse di tengah jalan) jika main pairing dalam fan fiksi yang saya buat itu adalah STRAIGHT pairing, maka kemungkinan besar ini akan berakhir dengan SLASH. Lebih baik saja beri tahu sekarang daripada di pertengahan ada yang tidak menyukai SLASH nyelip di sini, orz. Okay, please enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

* * *

_"Immortality — a fate worse than death."_

— **Edgar A. Shoaff**

* * *

**Chapter II  
**

_**M**__uggle_... adalah sebutan bagi seseorang yang lahir bukan dari keluarga penyihir dan tidak mempunyai sihir yang mengalir di nadi mereka. Banyak penyihir yang menganggap bahwa Muggle tidak dapat disandingkan dengan mereka—para penyihir. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri menganggap bahwa Muggle adalah makhluk lemah yang hanya memenuhi dunia ini dengan segala sifat buruk mereka.

Tapi, tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa Muggle bisa bersikap jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan hewan paling buas sekalipun jika menyangkut kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Muggle bahkan bisa menghancurkan penyihir sekalipun.

Ada yang mengatakan, semua ini bermula ketika para Muggle dengan teknologi mereka mengetahui keberadaan dunia sihir, mengetahui bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya ditinggali oleh Muggle. Masih ada penyihir, vampire, werewolf dan bahkan makhluk-makhluk yang selama ini hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah omong kosong di dalam buku cerita anak-anak yang tinggal tanpa diketahui keberadaannya oleh para Muggle.

Dan para Muggle menganggap bahwa makhluk-makhluk dari dunia sihir mengancam kehidupan mereka.

Mantra Pelindung, Jampi-Jampi Memori ataupun segala macam perintang yang selama ini memisahkan dunia Muggle dan dunia sihir tidak lagi bisa diandalkan. Muggle menyerbu dunia sihir seperti sekumpulan lalat yang hinggap pada seonggok daging busuk.

Para Muggle datang dengan senjata mereka dan menghancurkan semua yang mereka anggap adalah hal yang aneh tanpa melakukan pertimbangan apapun.

Perang pun tidak terelakkan lagi dan berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak para komunitas dunia sihir.

Tongkat sihir pun pada akhirnya dihancurkan, dipatahkan atau bahkan dibakar. Para penyihir dipaksa untuk hidup di tengah para Muggle jika mereka tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa—hidup tanpa sihir mereka. Makhluk-makhluk sihir diasingkan sebelum dibunuh. Vampire dan werewolf diburu sampai tidak bersisa.

Kalaupun ada yang selamat, mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi dan hidup dalam keadaan yang jauh berbeda dengan pada Muggle. Orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir pun lebih memilih berbaur dengan para Muggle dan tidak memperlihatkan sihir mereka daripada mereka akan diadili karena dianggap sebagai penganut iblis (Muggle masih berpikir bahwa penyihir adalah kaki tangan makhluk-makhluk jahat seperti dalam mitos yang selama ini berkembang).

Pada akhirnya, penyihir-penyihir yang tersisa pun tidak ada bedanya dengan para Muggle. Mereka tidak bisa lagi melakukan sihir jika tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir mereka.

Semua itu berubah hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata.

Dunia tidak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya dan sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apapun.

Harry tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Ia juga tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dunia yang ia anggap sebagai tempat di mana seharusnya berada hancur begitu saja. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tidak pernah didengar oleh penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya?

Ia muak setiap kali penyihir-penyihir di Kementerian Sihir menganggap dirinya hanya mengatakan sesuatu hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi. Muggle tidak akan pernah mengetahui keberadaan dunia sihir. Mereka masih bisa hidup di dua dunia yang terpisah, seperti itulah yang dikatakan Menteri Sihir ketika ia pertama kali menyaksikan sendiri seorang Muggle yang mengetahui mengenai keberadaan St. Mungo.

Harry tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah permulaan dan selama beberapa tahun, ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya bahwa keberadaan dunia sihir tengah terancam. Bukan karena keberadaan Pangeran Kegelapan yang baru, tapi karena keberadaan Muggle.

Muggle yang selalu mereka anggap sebagai makhluk yang lemah.

Tapi nyatanya, tidak seorang pun mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Bagi mereka, ia hanyalah mantan pejuang yang ingin menarik perhatian penyihir-penyihir lain hanya karena tidak ada lagi yang memedulikan peran apa yang sudah dilakukan seorang 'Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup'. Bagaimanapun juga, perang besar melawan Voldemort sudah berakhir hampir lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sembilan tahun lalu. Mereka juga menganggap bahwa dirinya hanya berusaha menarik perhatian atau bertingkah seperti Albus Dumbledore dulu—seorang pria tua yang selalu bersikap menentang apa yang dilakukan Kementerian Sihir.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selama sihir masih berpihak kepada mereka.

Bahkan jika itu adalah sekumpulan Muggle dengan senjata-senjata mengerikan sekalipun.

Dan pada akhirnya, muak atas apa yang dikatakan penyihir-penyihir di sekelilingnya, Harry memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir. Menghilang tanpa diketahui keberadaannya sampai ketika kembali dua puluh tujuh tahun kemudian, tidak ada satupun yang tersisa.

Keberadaan para penyihir di Eropa sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Hogwarts hanya tinggal reruntuhan bebatuan yang ditumbuhi tanaman rambat di tengah lebatnya bekas Hutan Terlarang. _Diagon Ally_ telah berubah menjadi sebuah jalan tol yang ramai dilalui kendaraan. Hogsmeade pun bahkan sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kota kecil yang didominasi oleh para Muggle.

Harry tidak merasa bahwa apa yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bagaimana seandainya jika dulu ia lebih memperjuangkan pendapatnya dan tidak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya. Tidak. Hidup lebih dari dua abad dari seluruh keabadian yang dimiliki membuatnya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ia bukanlah seorang pahlawan yang setiap waktu akan datang menolong dunia ini. Masa itu sudah berlalu seiring terlupakannya peristiwa yang terjadi. Mereka bahkan menganggap dirinya sudah mati setelah bagaimana ia menghilang tiba-tiba dari dunia ini.

Katakan dirinya egois. Sebut ia lebih mementingkan diri sendiri daripada apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Sudah cukup waktu yang ia buang dulu dengan mencoba memperbaiki sistem di Kementerian Sihir. Pada akhirnya, penyihir-penyihir di tempat itu masih saja mementingkan diri sendiri ataupun status Darah Murni mereka.

Ia terlalu naif dengan pikiran seorang laki-laki yang berumur dua puluhan tahun waktu itu. Sudah cukup baginya untuk melihat bagaimana sebenarnya dunia di sekelilingnya. Lagi pula, hidupnya tidak hanya untuk mengurusi apa yang ada di dunia sihir. Ia masih mempunyai masalah sendiri yang belum ia temukan penyelesaiannya.

Mengenai status dirinya sebagai seorang pemilik dari tiga Relikui Kematian...

Mengenai keabadian yang ia terima sebagai 'hadiah' dari Kematian.

Semua itu sudah cukup membuatnya menghabiskan waktunya sehingga ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengurusi semua hal yang terjadi.

#

**Giza, Mesir; 2214.**

"... Sebentar lagi akan ada bagai pasir, Tuan. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali?"

Sepasang iris _emerald_ itu mengerjap sekali, menatap seorang laki-laki dengan turban di hadapannya sebelum mendongak menatap langit. Ia bisa melihat di ujung cakrawala kumpulan awan berwarna kecokelatan yang berarak mendekat sesuai dengan kecepatan angin. Ia menganggukkan kepala, tidak mengatakan apapun ketika laki-laki berturban itu menuntunnya ke arah sebuah jeep yang diparkirkan tidak jauh dari sebuah piramida di daerah Giza. Sempat mengerling ke arah bangunan khas Mesir di belakangnya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Jika boleh kutahu, apa yang Tuan lakukan dengan mendatangi makam Firaun?" laki-laki berturban itu bertanya sembari melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Menyadari hal tersebut, ia hanya mengatakan sekadarnya bahwa yang tengah dicarinya adalah sebuah buku peninggalan Firaun terdahulu; berhasil menuai kerutan di dahi laki-laki itu.

"Aku hanya mendengar isu bahwa buku yang kucari ada di Piramida Khufu," ia berkata, menopangkan dagu pada tangannya yang bersandar di pintu mobil. "Mungkin informasi yang kudapatkan memang sekadar isu. Sepertinya buku yang kucari tidak berada di sana."

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak sekalipun ia memerhatikan pemandu di sampingnya. Hanya diam menatap pemandangan padang pasir yang membentang sebelum pemandunya menghentikan mobil di sebuah kota terdekat. Segera berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah makan sederhana begitu badai pasir mulai mendekat.

Ini adalah kali ketiga dirinya mengunjungi Mesir. Pertama kali ke sini adalah saat dirinya mendapat undangan dari Bill Weasley. Sedangkan kali kedua adalah saat dirinya berlibur bersama Ginny, melewatkan beberapa minggu untuk sekadar bersenang-senang tanpa ketiga anak mereka.

Mengingat hal tersebut membuatnya kembali menghela napas panjang. Walau sudah lama sekali berlalu, tetap saja kenangan-kenangan itu selalu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia benci ketika dirinya teringat bahwa semua orang-orang yang dikenalnya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini—termasuk ketiga anaknya sekalipun.

"Bisa aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu?"

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, mendapati seorang wanita berpakaian khas penduduk Mesir bertanya kepadanya. Dengan cepat menyuruh wanita itu membawakan sepiring makan siang dan segelas _rum _untuknya. Wanita bertubuh kurus itu mengangguk singkat dan kemudian berlalu; meninggalkannya sendirian di meja di sudut ruangan.

Sepasang matanya beralih ke penjuru ruangan. Tidak seperti Eropa dan Amerika yang kemajuan teknologinya berkembang dengan sangat cepat, Afrika adalah sedikit wilayah yang masih seperti apa yang diingatnya puluhan tahun lalu. Harry tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Di manapun ia berada, dunia akan tetap sama di matanya. Hal yang berubah hanyalah pemandangan yang disajikan serta orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Ia tidak pernah menganggap bahwa hidup abadi adalah sebuah 'anugrah' baginya. Ia menganggap semua ini adalah sebuah kutukan. Kutukan tanpa akhir jika saja ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara mengakhiri semua ini.

Dan tidak ada yang paling dibencinya selain Kematian serta tiga relikui yang tersimpan di dalam saku celananya.

Selama dua ratus tahun terakhir, ia masih sering melihat sosok Kematian di antara orang-orang yang meregang nyawa di sekitarnya. Entah mengapa, setiap kali ia pergi ke suatu tempat, paling tidak ia akan melihat seseorang mati tidak jauh darinya. Harry menganggap itu adalah sebuah kutukan dan memerintahkan Kematian untuk berhenti muncul di hadapannya sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat bagaimana orang-orang itu mati. Sudah cukup apa yang dilihatnya selama perang besar terjadi.

Harry pun sudah berhenti untuk mencoba membunuh dirinya. Sejak Kematian mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa mati, Harry sudah berhenti mencoba. Selama masih menjadi pemilik dari ketiga Relikui Kematian, mati adalah hal yang mustahil untuknya. Karena itulah, selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia mencoba mencari cara agar membuatnya tidak lagi menjadi pemilik Relikui Kematian—_Master of Death_ atau apapun predikat yang disandangnya sekarang.

Ia tahu, bahwa dengan membuat seorang penyihir mengalahkannya adalah jalan pertama yang akan membuatnya tidak lagi menjadi pemilik dari Tongkat Elder seperti apa yang diceritakan mengenai kisah Tiga Bersaudara. Ia bahkan pernah melakukan duel hanya agar ada seorang penyihir yang mampu mengalahkannya dan merebut kepemilikan Tongkat Elder. Hanya saja, walau sudah ratusan kali menghadapi duel-duel itu, tidak sekalipun ada yang mampu mengalahkannya. Dengan Tongkat Elder di tangan, hal itu sangat mustahil walau dirinya bahkan tidak berniat untuk melawan sekalipun. Tongkat Elder akan selalu berusaha agar dirinya tidak pernah kalah seolah-olah tongkat sihir itu mempunyai pemikiran sendiri.

Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya mengerang frustasi.

Laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu tersadar dari pikirannya setelah mendapati sepiring makan siang tersaji di atas meja beserta segelas besar _rum._ Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita bertubuh kurus itu, Harry mencoba menikmati makan siangnya yang tertunda sebelum terpaksa meletakkan kembali sendok dan garpu di tangannya ketika merasakan tatapan seseorang tertuju padanya.

Kedua matanya teredar ke sekeliling, tertegun setelah menyadari jika pandangan yang mengarah kepadanya berasal dari seorang pria yang duduk di depan sebuah meja panjang di mana para Muggle biasa memesan bir atau minuman beralkohol. Mengerutkan kening ketika sepasang iris gelap itu tertuju padanya. Harry berusaha mencegah tubuhnya tidak bergetar melihat bagaimana pria itu dengan perlahan menjilat bibir sebelum meneguk minuman dari sebuah gelas besar.

_Well_, itu bukanlah reaksi terduga yang ditemukannya di tempat seperti ini.

Mencoba menghindari masalah—walau tentu saja masalah sepertinya enggan meninggalkannya—Harry segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya, membayarkan makanannya dan meninggalkan tips yang cukup sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu; bergegas mencari pemandunya walau badai pasir tentu saja akan membuatnya tertahan di tempat ini selama beberapa saat.

Namun sebelum Harry sempat menemukan di mana pemandunya berada, ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang sebelum menghantam dinding batu; membuat kepalanya terantuk. Ia mendesis atas rasa sakit itu dengan pupil melebar menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah menekan tubuhnya pada dinding. Harry juga bisa mendengar sosok itu menggeram pelan tepat di telinganya.

"Kau tahu, Manusia?" sosok itu menggeram pelan, mengeratkan cengkeraman pada kedua lengannya. "Aroma darahmu bisa memikat semua makhluk sepertiku untuk mendekat dan menghujamkan taring pada permukaan kulitmu."

Harry tentu saja mengenali sosok yang tengah menekan tubuhnya pada dinding. Sosok itu adalah laki-laki beriris gelap yang ditemukannya di kedai sebelum ini. Dengan cepat berusaha melepaskan diri ketika merasakan laki-laki itu mengunci tubuhnya sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Tergidik pelan merasakan hembusan napas yang menggelitik tengkuknya.

Ia tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, berharap dirinya bisa meraih Tongkat Elder yang tersembunyi di kakinya. Namun belum sempat melakukan sesuatu, ia sudah terlebih dahulu merasakan sesuatu menusuk tengkuknya, menghisap darah dari dalam tubuhnya dalam beberapa kali tegukan sehingga membuat kesadaran perlahan-lahan meninggalkannya.

_Damn..._ ia sungguh membenci _vampire_ yang tengah lapar.

#

**I**ssac hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil bersama ibu kandungnya, seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi kurus yang lebih suka tinggal di dalam ruangan tanpa berniat pergi ke manapun. Sejak kecil, ia tidak mengenal siapa ayah kandungnya. Ibunya selalu berusaha untuk mengelak setiap kali ia menanyakan mengapa dirinya tidak memiliki seorang ayah seperti anak-anak lain. Ibunya pasti akan memilih diam atau melayangkan tamparan pada pipinya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti bertanya.

Dan sejak usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun, Issac tidak lagi peduli siapa pria yang telah menghamili ibunya dan meninggalkan wanita itu untuk merawatnya.

Hanya sedikit yang ia tahu mengenai pria itu—ayahnya. Itupun hanya ketika ketika ibunya meracau karena sudah banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol. Issac tahu bahwa ia memiliki perawakan yang sama dengan ayahnya. Rambut cokelat madu bergelombang dengan sepasang iris abu-abu pucat. Kulitnya sedikit lebih pucat jika dibandingkan dengan penduduk Mesir pada umumnya. Dengan wajahnya yang runcing dan tulang pipi yang tinggi, sudah cukup bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk tahu bahwa Issac bukanlah keturunan asli orang-orang Mesir—sama sekali tidak mirip seperti ibunya yang merupakan keturunan asli orang-orang Mediterania. Ia bahkan pernah mendengar ibunya mengatakan bahwa wajahnya sangat menyerupai pria itu.

Issac tidak pernah bertanya atau berusaha mencari tahu siapa ayahnya. Tidak. Laki-laki itu adalah seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang pergi begitu saja setelah tahu ibunya tengah mengandung. Issac tidak peduli akan laki-laki itu. Sudah cukup baginya hanya memiliki seorang ibu. Setidaknya, wanita yang telah merawatnya itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Issac dilahirkan dengan kepintaran yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan anak-anak di sekitarnya. Setidaknya itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak dimiliki anak-anak lain. Ia adalah sebuah _prodigy_, begitu guru sekolahnya pernah menyebutnya. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Issac tahu bahwa dirinya lebih baik dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lain.

Mungkin memang benar jika ia tidak sekaya mereka. Tapi dengan pemikiran yang lebih baik, setidaknya ada hal yang bisa ia banggakan.

"**Issac!** Jangan hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh dan bersihkan gang belakang!"

Ia mencoba untuk tidak menggeram pelan dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Mohammed—pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja. Dengan langkah lebar berjalan meninggalkan dapur dengan sapu di tangan. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan seorang pelayan yang mengerling ketika dirinya berjalan melalui pintu belakang.

Issac tidak begitu suka bekerja di tempat ini. Mohammed hanya memberinya upah yang tidak sepadan hanya karena umurnya yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Belum lagi, hanya karena perawakannya yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan penduduk sekitar, pria berkumis tebal itu menganggap bahwa ia bukanlah orang Mesir. Ia tahu Mohammed mau menerimanya bekerja karena pria itu memiliki ketertarikan kepada ibunya. Bagaimanapun juga, ibunya adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh yang mampu membuat setiap pria menatap tubuh indah wanita itu.

Dan Issac selalu berpikir dirinya ingin melakukan sesuatu agar pria-pria hidung belang itu tidak lagi mencuri pandang ke arah ibunya.

Helaan napas terdengar dari pemuda beriris abu-abu itu. Disibaknya helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Issac tidak begitu suka mempunyai rambut sepanjang ini. Jika saja itu bukan permintaan ibunya, sudah sejak dulu ia menggunting rambutnya. Ibunya tidak suka melihat ia berambut pendek; membuat wanita itu semakin teringat pada laki-laki yang menjadi ayahnya.

Selama beberapa saat, Issac menyibukkan diri membersihkan gang belakang restoran. Menumpuk bekas kardus-kardus sayuran di dekat pintu dan mengumpulkan sampah-sampah plastik. Dan badai pasir yang sebelumnya menghampiri Giza sama sekali tidak membantu; membuatnya harus berkerja ekstra keras untuk membersihkan sampah dan bekas-bekas pasir yang tertinggal.

Issac baru saja berniat untuk kembali ke dalam restoran sebelum mendengar suara erangan tidak jauh darinya. Dengan perlahan mendekati asal suara dan sempat tertegun ketika mendapati seseorang yang tengah terduduk di balik tong sampah.

Kedua pupilnya melebar mengamati bagaimana sosok yang terlihat hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu mengerang dengan tubuh melengkung sebelum sosok itu tersentak dan mengeluarkan suara aneh. Dua detik kemudian, kelopak mata yang sejak tadi terpejam itu mendadak terbuka; bergerak liar ke segala arah sebelum jatuh ke tempatnya berdiri. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu mengerjap beberapa kali menyadari keberadaannya.

"Oh."

Dan Issac hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, menatap laki-laki itu tanpa berkedip.

"Err—jika tidak keberatan, bisakah aku meminta segelas air?"

Selama beberapa saat, Issac hanya terdiam di tempat; mengamati laki-laki asing itu menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap bingung ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Issac tersadar dan bergegas membalikkan tubuh, berjalan memasuki restoran sebelum kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Ia mendengar laki-laki itu menggumamkan terima kasih, berusaha berdiri dengan menopangkan tubuh pada dinding. Issac mendengar sekilas laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Issac bertanya setelah melihat laki-laki asing itu sedikit terhuyung dan berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak dengan menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding. Dilihatnya sosok itu menggelengkan kepala dan berbisik pelan sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Issac melihat senyum tipis tersungging di wajah laki-laki asing itu ketika menatapnya. "Well, yeah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kurasa," sosok itu berkata, menyodorkan gelas kosong kepadanya. "Terima kasih sekali lagi. Aku—"

"Mr. Evans!"

Samar, Issac mendengar sosok di sampingnya mengerang ketika seorang laki-laki paruh baya memakai turban berlari mendekat. Berbicara dalam bahasa yang cepat. Sekilas, Issac menyadari bahwa laki-laki berturban itu tengah berusaha meminta maaf. Merasa bukan tempatnya berada di sini, Issac memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu. Tidak menyadari jika salah satu dari kedua orang asing tersebut sempat mengamati punggungnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu belakang restoran.

#

"... Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Mr. Evans!"

Harry mencoba menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan sebelum menutup pintu di hadapannya hanya agar ia tidak lagi mendengar permintaan maaf Ahmed—laki-laki berturban sekaligus pemandunya—karena pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah setelah apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Didatangi oleh vampire kemudian darahnya yang dihisap sampai habis bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan dengan datang ke Giza. Bahkan karena terlalu terkejutnya menemukan keberadaan vampire yang selama ini tidak pernah ditemuinya lagi setelah puluhan tahun, ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk membela diri; membiarkan vampire itu menghisap darahnya sampai tidak lagi tersisa.

Harry mengerang atas pemikiran itu dan tanpa sadar menyentuh permukaan kulit di mana sebelum ini dua buah taring telah menembus kulit tersebut. Ia tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan dua bekas luka di sana. Hanya sedikit nyeri ketika ia menempelkan ujung jemarinya. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing sehingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

_Damn that bloody vampire_, Harry menggerutu teringat rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya saat kembali dari kematian.

Harry tidak pernah menyukai hal itu. Ia tidak suka jika setiap kali Batu Kebangkitan berusaha untuk membuatnya hidup kembali setelah sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa menimpanya. Tidak sekalipun dirinya tidak merasakan rasa sakit saat ia 'dibangkitkan' kembali. Tubuhnya seperti ditusuk dengan ribuan mata pisau dan udara yang seolah-olah disedot habis dari paru-parunya.

"... Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Master."

Pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya, menatap tajam ke arah sosok Kematian yang tiba-tiba berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Harry menggeram pelan. Tidak bisakah Kematian muncul dengan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu? Ah, ia lupa jika sudah menjadi gaya tersendiri bagaimana Kematian yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan.

Harry mendesah pelan, menyisiri helaian rambut hitam berantakannya dengan tangan. "Kau menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati?" ia bertanya dengan nada mengejek. "Untuk apa aku harus berhati-hati, huh? Aku tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu walaupun aku akan terbunuh di luar sana. Apa kau lupa jika ketiga Relikui Kematian akan membangkitkanku dari kematian? Aku hidup abadi, ingat?"

Ia mendengar Kematian tertawa pelan; membuat tudung yang menutupi kepala sosok itu berayun pelan. Harry tidak berusaha menjauh ketika jemari panjang Kematian bergerak menyentuh wajahnya. Hanya tergidik merasakan sentuhan dingin pada permukaan wajahnya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berhenti membuatku tertarik atas apa yang kaulakukan, Harry Potter," Kematian berkata dengan suara berbisik. "Apa yang kaulakukan, apa yang kaupikirkan, sama sekali selalu di luar apa yang kuduga. Kau sungguh mirip dengan Ignotus. Sama-sama laki-laki yang menarik."

Harry mengernyit. "Benarkah? Suatu kepuasan bagiku kau terhibur dengan apa yang kulakukan, **Sir**," Harry berujar tanpa menyembunyikan nada sinis di dalam suaranya. Memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar Kematian sekali lagi tertawa sebelum menghilang begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Kematian selalu datang di saat yang tidak terduga dan hanya mengatakan beberapa patah kata sebelum kembali meninggalkannya.

Topeng sinis dan dingin perlahan memudar dari wajah sang pemilik Relikui Kematian itu. Topeng yang selalu diperlihatkannya jika Kematian berada di sekitarnya kini berubah. Ekspresi wajahnya suram dengan guratan lelah yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ia terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekadar menyalakan penerangan di tempat itu. Ia hanya diam, menatap lantai ruangan yang tertutup karpet tebal.

Mungkin... mungkin apa yang dicarinya dengan berkeliling dunia adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada. Pemikiran itu terlintas di benaknya. Sudah berbagai negara ia singgahi hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tidak lagi hidup di tengah keabadian. Hanya saja, setiap kali ada petunjuk, semua itu akan selalu berakhir dengan jalan buntu. Kekecewaan selalu menggerogoti dadanya setiap kali apa yang dilakukannya tidak pernah berhasil.

Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah selalu melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya perlahan direnggut oleh tangan Kematian. Ia hanya ingin semua ini berakhir.

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Harry menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengambil Batu Kebangkitan yang tersimpan di saku celana. Kedua matanya menatap batu berwarna hitam itu tanpa berkedip. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya dan membalik batu itu sebanyak tiga kali.

Ia hanya pernah melakukan hal ini sekali dan itu adalah saat dirinya akan mati di tangan Voldemort. Seperti sebelumnya, telinganya menangkap suara gemerisik pelan dengan semilir angin lembut membelai wajahnya. Harry segera membuka matanya dan mengamati di antara kegelapan ruangan. Jantungnya segera saja berdetak lebih cepat dan tanpa sadar menggenggam erat Batu Kebangkitan di tangannya.

Kedua matanya bisa melihat bayangan berwarna kelabu yang terlihat sangat nyata dan padat. Tapi Harry tahu, bayangan yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah 'bayangan' dari orang-orang yang telah meninggal. Senyum sedih terukir di wajahnya melihat sosok wanita yang melayang di udara, tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ginny masih terlihat seperti ingatan terakhirnya. Rambut panjang membingkai wajah wanita itu. Tidak sekalipun ia berniat menjauhkan diri ketika Ginny menyentuh wajahnya.

"Hei, Harry," sapa wanita itu. Tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dengan pandangan yang mengabur. "Kau terlihat sedih."

Harry merasakan sensasi dingin ketika tangan Ginny kembali membelai wajahnya. "Aku merindukanmu," ia akhirnya berkata setelah menemukan kembali suaranya. "Aku merindukan James, Albus dan Lily. Ginny, aku—"

"Shhh... tidak apa-apa, Harry," Ginny berbisik di telinganya sembari bergerak melingkarkan lengan pada bahunya; seolah-olah mendiang istrinya ingin membuatnya nyaman. Harry kembali memejamkan mata untuk sekadar menenangkan diri.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, Harry," Ginny berkata lagi, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang selalu ia dengar setiap kali terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya dengan senyum tersungging di wajah wanita itu. "Tapi saat ini, kau harus menjalani hidupmu. Kami akan menunggu sampai kita bertemu lagi. Kau, aku, James, Albus dan bahkan Lily. Aku menyayangimu, Harry."

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk, membiarkan tubuhnya bergetar tanpa kendali. Dan ketika bayangan Ginny perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan Batu Kebangkitan yang terlepas dari sela-sela jemarinya, Harry menangis. Ia membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya di tengah kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Dalam isakan pelan menggelung diri di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Tidak sekalipun ia pernah berpikir tidak membenci hidupnya.

**End of Chapter II**

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter III

a/n: sorry for the late update, orz. Ada ujian yang menyita waktu dan baru bisa update sekarang ;( tapi terima kasih banyak atas review-nya, Kawan. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling. I only own the storyline, Issac and OCs.

* * *

"_Each life make its own immitation of immortality."_

— _**Stephen King**__._

* * *

**Chapter III**

Issac tahu ada yang aneh tengah terjadi saat ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumahnya. Tidak ada lampu ruangan yang menyala atau sosok ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Ia juga tidak mendengar sapaan dari sosok wanita itu seperti hari-hari biasanya. Rumahnya terkesan sunyi seolah-olah tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Tapi ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan samar tidak jauh darinya, Issac bergegas mendekati suara itu; melemparkan begitu saja kantong plastik berisi sisa makanan dari tempat kerjanya. Kedua matanya melebar menyadari suara itu berasal dari kamar tidur ibunya.

Issac tidak tahu harus mengatakan sesuatu atau memilih diam saat melihat sosok ibunya yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan napas memburu dan pakaian yang robek di beberapa tempat. Helaian rambut hitam ibunya yang biasa digelung rapi kini terlihat berantakan, sebagian bahkan menutupi wajah wanita itu. Issac memberanikan diri untuk memasuki ruangan. Tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan melihat ada sosok lain di ruangan tersebut.

Ia tidak mengenali seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang saat ini terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding. Terlihat darah segar menetes dari pelipis laki-laki itu sehingga membuat wajah yang buruk dengan beberapa bekas luka terkesan semakin buruk. Laki-laki itu bergeming di tempat, tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Mother..._," Issac berbisik dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu kepadanya. Ia tidak mengindahkan raut terkejut di wajah ibunya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tapi Isla—ibunya—tidak mengatakan apapun. Setelah berhasil sadar dari keterkejutan, wanita itu menggelengkan kepala dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Issac hanya bisa mengerutkan kening melihat bagaimana ibunya mengeluarkan tas kecil dan memasukkan beberapa barang-barang ke benda itu. Issac juga melihat sosok ibunya memasukkan sebuah kantong kain yang mengeluarkan suara gemerincing pelan, menyodorkan tas itu dan memaksa dirinya untuk menerima.

"Kau harus segera pergi dari sini," Isla berkata dengan suara berbisik. Kedua mata biru pucat wanita itu bergerak liar sambil sesekali mengerling sosok laki-laki yang tidak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar. "Cepat! Mereka bisa datang kapan saja, Issac."

Namun Issac tidak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Saat Isla mendorong tubuhnya ke arah pintu belakang, Issac justru berusaha menolak. Digenggamnya erat pergelangan kurus ibunya, meminta wanita itu untuk bersikap tenang. Ia tidak mau berspekulasi mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi. Ibunya perlu mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan bukan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin berpikir jika ibunya baru saja membunuh seseorang.

"**MOTHER!**" Issac akhirnya berteriak ketika wanita di hadapannya tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Terlihat Isla tertegun sejenak sembari menatap lekat kedua matanya. Selama beberapa saat, Issac hanya bisa mendengar deru napas memburu dari ibunya sebelum wanita itu menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Aku perlu memberitahumu beberapa hal, Anakku." Isla mencoba melepaskan diri dari Issac, berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kosong. Kedua kelopak mata wanita itu terpejam. "Aku—ada beberapa hal yang kusembunyikan darimu."

Issac tidak mengatakan apapun atas pengakuan ibunya. Hanya menatap ekspresi cemas dari wanita bertubuh kurus itu yang sekarang tangan meremas jemari tangan.

"Ayahmu...," Isla berkata lagi dan kali ini dengan sedikit keberanian mengerling ke arahnya. "Aku berbohong mengenai ayahmu. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah meninggalkan kita. Akulah yang meninggalkannya saat kau masih berada di dalam kandungan, Issac."

Issac tidak sadar bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengepalkan telapak tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Sepasang iris kelabu pucatnya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Isla. Bagaimana mungkin... bagaimana mungkin ibunya berbohong kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyembunyikan kenyataan jika ayah kandungnya tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka? Bahkan justru wanita itulah yang meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Aku meninggalkan ayahmu bukan tanpa alasan," ibunya bergumam. "Ayahmu bukan laki-laki yang baik, Issac. Kau harus mengetahuinya. Dia laki-laki yang selalu mengenakan topeng dan menipu semua orang. Mengatakan kata-kata manis untuk membuatku percaya bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dan dengan bodohnya, aku memercayai apa yang dikatakannya. Aku percaya bahwa dia tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, menutup mata dan telinga setiap kali ada yang menggunjingkannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tahu bagaimana orang itu yang sesungguhnya."

"Dan kau meninggalkannya?"

Kedua kelopak mata Isla perlahan terbuka, menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Ya, Issac. Aku meninggalkannya. Aku **harus** meninggalkannya. Aku tidak menyesal karena apa yang kulakukan adalah demi dirimu. Ayahmu menginginkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu dan apapun itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Issac ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung ketika ibunya menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengeluarkan suara geraman pelan setelah wanita itu mendorong tubuhnya ke arah pintu belakang rumah. Lagi-lagi menyodorkan tas kecil kepadanya.

"Kau harus pergi, Issac," wanita itu berkata dengan nada gelisah yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Berkali-kali Issac melihat ibunya mengerling ke arah pintu depan rumah; seperti khawatir jika seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki rumah mereka. "Kumohon... pergilah. Pergi ke mana saja dan sejauh apapun. Jangan pernah kembali atau berusaha mencari keberadaan ayahmu."

"Tapi—"

"—Berjanjilah, Issac," Isla mendesis dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram telapak tangan Issac dengan keras. Isla tidak berniat melepaskan tangannya sampai ia mengangguk walau tidak mengerti.

Issac mengamati dalam diam bagaimana sosok ibunya menghela napas panjang—tampak lega. Senyum lelah tersungging di wajah wanita itu sebelum pada akhirnya ia melihat ibunya beranjak ke arah kamar tidur. Kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan sesuatu di tangan. Issac tidak bisa mencegah kedua matanya tidak melebar menyadari apa yang tengah ada di tangan wanita itu.

"Mother...?" Issac bertanya. Keningnya berkerut ketika Isla mengacungkan sebuah tongkat tipis ke arahnya. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan sembari tanpa sadar melangkah mundur sebelum punggungnya tertahan oleh daun pintu.

"_Finite Incantatem."_ Issac mendengar Isla berbisik, mengarahkan ujung tongkat ke arahnya sebelum wanita itu kembali merapalkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing. Detik selanjutnya, Issac hanya merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu seperti menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya; membuatnya berteriak sebelum terduduk di atas lantai.

Kepalanya terasa sakit seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang tengah menghantamnya dengan kekuatan yang besar. Issac terus berteriak dan membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan ibunya atau apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Issac hanya tahu bahwa ia perlu memeluk tubuhnya dan berteriak sampai kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Suara bisikan dari ibunya adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar di antara dengungan seperti ribuan lebah yang bersarang di telinganya.

#

Harry terbangun dengan sentakan pelan dan napas yang tercekat. Selama beberapa, kedua matanya bergerak liar sebelum pada akhirnya menyadari jika saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya. Harry menghela napas lega, mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur sembari berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terbangun seperti tadi. Ia hanya ingat—walau samar—bahwa di bawah alam sadarnya ia merasakan jika seseorang tengah menekan dadanya dan menghisap semua pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Tapi, di sekitarnya tidak ada siapapun. Saat ini ia hanya sendirian di dalam kamar tempatnya menginap selama di Mesir.

Perlu waktu beberapa menit bagi Harry untuk menenangkan diri sebelum memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Terlonjak di depan cermin di dalam kamar mandi saat mendapati sosok Kematian yang berdiri menjulang. Diam dengan pandangan yang mengamatinya di balik tudung itu. Harry berusaha tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi terganggu menyadari keberadaan sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Harry bertanya, menatap sosok Kematian dari pantulan cermin. Keningnya berkerut menyadari sosok itu tidak berniat mengatakan apapun. "Apa sesuatu tengah terjadi?"

"Ya," Kematian berkata dengan nada datar tidak seperti yang biasa dilakukan sosok itu. Jubah yang dikenakan Kematian bergerak pelan bersamaan dengan sosok itu yang mendekatinya, berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapannya. "Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Harry Potter."

Dan sebelum Harry bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kematian, ia melihat sekitarnya mulai berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengabur sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah warna putih terang yang mampu menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat lantai kamar mandi tempatnya berpijak kini digantikan oleh permukaan putih tanpa noda.

Ia juga menyadari jika saat ini dirinya tengah telanjang. Tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya sebelum Kematian menyodorkan sebuah jubah kepadanya. Harry memakai jubah itu dalam diam sembari ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok Kematian.

"Apa kau ingat tempat ini?"

Mau tidak mau, Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; melihat hanya ada warna putih tanpa apapun, tanpa terdengar suara sedikitpun. Ia tertegun sejenak setelah ingatan-ingatan yang sempat terkubur di benaknya perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Ya. Harry mengenali tempat ini. Ia pernah datang ke sini saat dirinya pernah 'mati' dulu.

Harry menatap di mana kakinya berpijak. Tidak ada apapun yang ada di bawah kakinya yang menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh. Harry tahu tidak ada lantai atau atap di tempat tersebut. Tidak ada awal atau akhir.

"Ya, aku mengenalinya," Harry berbisik; membuat suaranya menggema di tempat itu. "Ini—"

"—_Limbo, my dear master_," Kematian memotong terlebih dahulu. "Tempat di mana kau pernah berada dan bertemu Albus Dumbledore. Tempat yang sama di mana jiwa Voldemort terkurung."

Harry kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mengamati jika saat ini ia hanya melihat warna putih tanpa ujung. Tidak ada Albus Dumbledore yang menyapanya atau sosok bayi buruk rupa yang dilihatnya meringkuk di atas lantai tempat ini. Sekarang, hanya ada dirinya dan sosok Kematian. Berdiri tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu di sekelilingmu, Master?'

Laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang itu menggelengkan kepala namun tidak mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok Kematian.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, tidak ada apapun di sini," Kematian berkata, mengayunkan tangan dengan malas. "Perlu kauketahui, Master, limbo adalah tempat di mana jiwa-jiwa yang penuh dosa berada, terperangkap dan tidak bisa keluar untuk terlahir kembali. Hanya jiwa-jiwa jahat dan kotor—seperti jiwa Voldemort—yang terperangkap di sini selamanya sampai akhir dunia. Tapi seperti yang kaulihat sekarang, tidak ada apapun di sini, termasuk jiwa Voldemort."

"APA!?"

Harry bisa merasakan seringai kini tengah tersungging di wajah Kematian.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah tuli karena keabadianmu, Harry Potter?" Kematian mencemooh; membuat Harry hanya memutar bosan kedua matanya.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kaukatakan," desis Harry. "Hanya saja kau pasti sedang bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa jiwa Voldemort tidak berada di sini lagi, bukan? Maksudku, kau serius? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satupun jiwa yang sudah terperangkap di tempat ini bisa keluar lagi, bukan?"

"Ya. Aku memang berkata seperti itu. Tidak ada satupun jiwa yang pernah keluar. Kebanyakan dari jiwa-jiwa yang terperangkap di limbo tidak akan bisa keluar dan pada akhirnya entitas keberadaan mereka akan lenyap di antara ketiadaan. Jiwa Voldemort adalah satu-satunya jiwa yang selama sekian abad terkurung di tempat ini. Dan tentu, aku bisa memastikan jika jiwa Voldemort tidak kehilangan entitasnya karena aku bisa merasakan hal itu."

Harry mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Ketika sebuah jiwa kehilangan entitas hidup mereka di tempat ini, tidak ada satupun yang akan tertinggal—bahkan sampai partikel sekecil apapun. Jiwa mereka akan menghilang dan tidak akan terlahir kembali seperti jiwa pada umumnya. Tapi terhadap jiwa Voldemort, ada yang aneh terjadi. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, dalam hitungan kalian para manusia, jiwa Voldemort tiba-tiba menghilang di tempat ini. Aku berpikir bahwa entitas jiwa Voldemort sudah menghilang. Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu, aku kembali merasakan keberadaan jiwa Voldemort tapi bukan di tempat ini."

"Di mana?"

Kematian terdiam sejenak, mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Harry mengamati bagaimana sosok pencabut nyawa itu terlihat seperti tengah berpikir.

"Aku tidak yakin," Kematian berkata. "Tapi aku merasakan jiwa Voldemort berada di dunia kalian para manusia. Bergerak, melangkah dan tumbuh seperti manusia pada umumnya."

Harry tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya. _Bloody hell..._ katakan apa yang didengarnya hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Ini sungguh terdengar tidak masuk akal baginya. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba saja jiwa Voldemort yang seharusnya berada di limbo dan tidak bisa keluar kini berada di dunia Muggle?

"Apa kau berpikir...," Harry berbisik pelan namun tidak menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya saat ini Voldemort berada di dunia Muggle dan akan kembali menebar teror seperti apa yang terjadi saat Perang Besar.

Lewat sudut matanya, Harry melihat sosok Kematian bangkit dan berdiri. Kepala tubuh tinggi menjulang itu menoleh ke arahnya, mengulurkan tangan hitam berkerut itu kepadanya. "Bagaimana jika kau melihat sendiri?" tanya Kematian.

Dengan ragu, Harry meraih tangan yang terulur, merasakan gejolak aneh pada perutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya berputar. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan napas sampai merasakan kakinya berpijak pada sesuatu yang padat. Ia tidak berkomentar setelah menyadari jika dirinya tidak lagi berada di dalam limbo tapi di sebuah rumah sakit dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang tampak tidak memerhatikan keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Harry melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan mencoba menebak jika mungkin di sinilah jiwa Voldemort berada. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa jika Voldemort saat ini berwujud bayi mungil yang baru saja dilahirkan jika tidak melihat ke arah mana ujung jari Kematian tertuju.

Dari balik jendela kaca, Harry melihat seseorang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dikelilingi oleh selang-selang transparan yang ditanamkan di lengan sosok tersebut. Tidak jauh dari sana, beberapa dokter dan perawat tampak mengamati kardiograf dan monitor-monitor yang terpasang di ruangan itu.

Harry bisa melihat sosok tersebut dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bisa melihat helaian rambut kecokelatan yang membingkai wajah tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia bisa melihat tubuh kurus dan wajah yang pucat dari sosok tersebut. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya menghela napas lega karena menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki yang diamatinya tidak mempunyai tanda-tanda fisik seperti seorang Tom Riddle.

"... Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, kurasa."

Suara Kematian berhasil menyadarkan dan membuatnya menatap tidak mengerti sosok di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi, ia bisa merasakan jika saat ini Kematian tengah tersenyum di balik tudung itu.

"Kau pernah bertemu sekali dengan manusia yang memiliki jiwa Voldemort, Harry Potter," Kematian berkata lagi. "Apa kau ingat anak laki-laki yang kaulihat saat bangkit dari kematianmu, hmm? Anak manusia yang menyodorkan segelas air padamu?"

Kedua pupil sang mantan Gryffindor itu melebar ketika kilasan ingatan mengenai sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus dengan sepasang iris abu-abu pucat itu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ya," Kematian berbisik pelan; terlihat mengerti hanya dengan mengamati ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Harry. "Anak manusia yang kautemui itu kemungkinan besar adalah Voldemort yang terlahir kembali ke dunia ini. Bagaimana caranya, kau harus mencari tahu sendiri, Master."

#

Issac tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terkejut ketika menyadari keadaan yang asing di sekitarnya. Erangan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya akibat rasa sakit dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bahkan seperti tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk sekadar mencoba menopang tubuh dengan kedua lengannya. Belum lagi kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat seolah-olah menghendakinya untuk kembali terlelap di atas tempat tidur empuk ini.

Namun Issac tahu ia harus tetap sadar. Saat ini ia tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada atau apa yang telah terjadi. Hanya sedikit yang ia ingat selain bagaimana ibunya mengacungkan sebuah tongkat sihir sembari merapalkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Latin yang—

Issac tersentak pelan dengan kedua pupilnya melebar mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan ibunya. Oh, ibunya adalah seorang **penyihir**! Issac berteriak dalam hati, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia pikirkan. Walaupun ia tidak pernah melihat seorang penyihir dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sebelum ini, ia tahu sejarah mengenai mereka. Penyihir adalah penganut iblis dan mereka bukanlah orang baik. Sejak kecil ia telah diajarkan untuk tidak berurusan dengan seorang penyihir. Lebih baik melaporkan keberadaan mereka kepada Pemerintah daripada membahayakan nyawamu sendiri

Tapi nyatanya, ibunya adalah seorang penyihir. Tongkat sihir dan rapalan mantra itu sudah cukup bagi Issac untuk menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Selama ini ia telah berhubungan dengan seorang penyihir tanpa ia menyadari hal itu. Dan lagi... bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa menyembunyikan hal seperti itu darinya? Jika ibunya adalah penyihir, apakah ia juga sama seperti ibunya?

Issac bisa merasakan jemari tangannya bergetar pelan. Bukan karena takut bahwa dirinya kemungkinan besar adalah penyihir, tapi karena dirinya tidak sanggup percaya bahwa ibunya adalah seorang penganut iblis. Issac tidak bisa memastikan hal itu karena ia tahu bahwa tidak semua anak yang lahir dengan orang tua seorang penyihir adalah penyihir juga.

_Squib._.. ya. Issac tahu istilah seorang anak yang dilahirkan dari keluarga penyihir namun tidak ada sihir yang mengalir di dalam diri anak tersebut.

Tapi bagaimana jika dirinya bukanlah seorang _squib_ tapi penyihir sama seperti ibunya? Mendadak, Issac merasa panik. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ibunya adalah seorang penyihir. Issac tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan orang-orang terhadap penyihir. Issac tidak suka atas pemikiran itu. Ia tidak mau jika dirinya harus dibawa ke pihak yang berwenang. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapnya.

Mungkin... mungkin ia harus keluar dari tempat ini sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi?

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar."

Issac mengernyit dan mengerang karena telinganya tidak bisa menahan suara keras dari seseorang yang baru saja mendatanginya. Sepasang iris abu-abu pucatnya melihat seorang wanita—perawat lebih tepatnya—berseragam biru muda berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dengan senyum ramah terukir di wajah wanita itu. Issac ingin menanyakan mengapa dirinya berada di tempat ini namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit setiap kali ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?" wanita itu bertanya dan Issac hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Dengan ragu meraih segelas air yang disodorkan wanita itu kepadanya. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Issac menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Kau ingat dengan apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu memilih menggelengkan kepala.

"Seseorang menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan dengan beberapa bagian tubuhmu terkena luka bakar." Issac hanya bisa mengerutkan kening atas apa yang dikatakan wanita di sampingnya. "Perlu waktu lama bagi kami untuk menghilangkan bekas luka bakar di tubuhmu agar kulitmu kembali seperti semula. Kau yakin kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak."

Wanita itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya. Issac merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi ketika wanita itu melayangkan tatapan ke arahnya setiap beberapa detik sekali. Wanita itu juga terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu saat akan meninggalkan ruangan.

Di tengah rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Issac mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; mendapati tas yang diberikan ibunya teronggok di atas kursi tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Mengumpat pelan karena kakinya yang terasa lemas saat berpijak pada lantai rumah sakit. Belum lagi, nyeri dan rasa sakit membuat semua ototnya berteriak protes; mengharapkan dirinya untuk kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan hangat.

Issac sudah yakin jika ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Hangat. Ya, ia merasakan sensasi itu mengalir di dalam dirinya. Ia menatap horor saat menyadari bahwa saat ini tidak ada lagi rasa sakit dan nyeri pada tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya bahkan bisa berpijak tanpa gemetar seperti sebelumnya.

"Sial," Issac mendesis dan mencengkeram pinggiran tempat tidur sampai membuat semua buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh panik di saat seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi barusan tidak cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. Mungkin... mungkin apa yang terjadi tadi adalah karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan kepadanya.

Issac menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dipejamkannya kedua mata selama beberapa saat. Setelah merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah lebih tenang, Issac memberanikan diri untuk berjalan, meraih tas kecil yang diberikan ibunya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan menemui ibunya. Ia perlu mendapatkan penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam kebingungan.

Tapi saat tiba di depan rumah yang selama enam belas tahun ia tempati bersama ibunya, Issac hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya sebuah bekas puing-puing bangunan di mana rumahnya dulu berdiri. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang ditumbuhi tanaman hias di depan rumah. Tidak bisa lagi mencium aroma lezat makanan yang dimasak ibunya. Tidak bisa lagi melihat itu semua ketika mendapati hanya ada bekas kebakaran di hadapannya.

Issac tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Masih segar di dalam ingatannya bahwa rumah itu masih berdiri kokoh saat ibunya melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Issac tidak ingat mengenai kebakaran yang terjadi pada rumahnya. Dan lagi... apa yang terjadi pada ibunya? Apa ibunya baik-baik saja? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada wanita itu?

"Issac...?"

Mengenali nada suara itu, Issac segera memutar kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Mohammed berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan ekspresi terkejut terlukis di wajah. Issac hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat laki-laki berkumis itu dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya ke sebuah gang sempit tidak jauh dari bekas rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengernyit menyadari Mohammed menatapnya dengan bengis.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" laki-laki itu mendesis dan menahan tubuhnya pada dinding batu. "Apa kau sudah gila!? Mereka bisa menemukanmu jika kau datang ke sini, Anak Tolol!"

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

Mohammed kembali mendesis. "Tentu saja Muggle-Muggle itu, Issac!" umpat laki-laki itu. "Apa kau tidak tahu mereka datang ke rumahmu dan menghancurkan tempat tinggalmu? Muggle sialan. Mereka datang seolah-olah kita adalah sampah yang mengganggu."

"Muggle?"

Selama beberapa saat, Mohammed hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip seolah-olah sesuatu baru saja tumbuh di kepalanya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Mohammed menghela napas panjang sembari memijat kening.

"Aku lupa jika Isla tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepadamu," laki-laki itu bergumam pelan. "Muggle... aku yakin kau tidak pernah mendengarnya sama seperti kau tidak pernah melihat tongkat sihir atau mendengar ibumu merapalkan mantra di depanmu."

"Kau adalah penyihir?"

Laki-laki berkumis di hadapannya mendecakkan lidah. "Ya. Aku adalah penyihir. Sama seperti ibumu dan kau, Issac. _Oh, please..._ berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku benci dengan tatapan seperti itu karena mengingatkanku dengan Muggle-Muggle sialan itu. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapapun mengenai hal ini. Kau dan aku bisa kehilangan nyawa jika mereka tahu kita adalah penyihir. Ayo. Kita harus pergi sebelum ada yang mengenalimu."

"Di mana ibuku?" Issac bertanya ketika laki-laki Mohammed menarik lengannya dan berjalan melewati gang-gang sempit di Giza. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya jika Mohammed adalah seorang penyihir seperti ibunya dan... dirinya. Issac tidak menghendaki ini semua. Ia tidak mau hidup sebagai seorang penyihir di mana dirinya akan diburu jika orang-orang tahu.

"Di. Mana. Ibuku?" pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu kembali bertanya saat Mohammed tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun mengenai ibunya. Issac hanya berharap jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap wanita itu. "Mohammed!"

"Aku tidak tahu di mana ibumu, oke!?" Mohammed membentak dan kembali menatap nyalang ke arahnya. "Saat aku mendengar keributan yang terjadi dari arah rumahmu, aku hanya bisa melihat beberapa penyihir keluar dari sana dan melemparkan kutukan-kutukan ke arah rumah. Rumahmu kemudian terbakar sebelum aku sempat memastikan Isla tidak ada di sana. Polisi Muggle itu hanya menemukan tubuh hangus seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar sementara kau dan Isla seperti menghilang. Kupikir penyihir-penyihir yang kulihat berhasil membawa kalian sebelum melihatmu berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan bekas rumahmu."

Issac tampak terkejut. Ia bahkan sampai tidak mengatakan apapun saat Mohammed memakaikan sebuah jubah dengan tudung kepala kepadanya atau ketika laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebuah tiket kereta.

"Kau harus pergi dari negara ini. Kau masih memiliki tas yang diberikan ibumu, bukan?" Mohammed berbisik di antara keramaian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Tampak puas saat Issac menganggukkan kepala. "Bagus. Ibumu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Pergilah ke manapun yang kau mau dan jangan kembali. Sementara itu aku akan mencoba mencari di mana keberadaan ibumu. Dan... kumohon, jangan memercayai siapapun. Kau hanya boleh memercayai dirimu sendiri, kau mengerti?"

"Ya," Issac berbisik pelan, mencengkeram tiket kereta lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat Mohammed mendorong tubuhnya memasuki gerbong kereta. Sepasang iris abu-abu pucatnya hanya menatap Mohammed sebelum kereta yang ditumpanginya mulai berjalan. Ia sempat melihat siluet laki-laki itu tengah melambaikan tangan sebelum berbalik menjauh.

Issac kemudian menyandarkan diri pada pintu gerbong kereta yang tertutup, membiarkan tubuhnya merosot. Memeluk tas kecil pemberian ibunya adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan sepanjang perjalanan tanpa peduli jika beberapa pasang mata tengah mengamati sikap anehnya. Issac tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan dengan melihatnya seperti ini. Di saat seperti sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain berdiam diri sampai kereta ini berhenti.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hanya dalam beberapa hari, ia mendapati hidupnya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari enam belas tahun belakangan ini. Mengapa ia yang dari seorang anak laki-laki biasa tanpa ayah kini berubah setelah tahu ibunya adalah seorang penyihir dan menyimpan semua rahasia itu selama ini.

Sungguh, jika bisa, Issac hanya berharap jika hidupnya tidak pernah serumit seperti sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah keluar dari negara ini? Dan lagi, siapa orang-orang yang dikatakan Mohammed telah menyerang rumahnya?

"Kau Issac, bukan?"

Issac mendongakkan kepala dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari. Keningnya berkerut melihat seseorang berlutut di hadapannya, terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Issac mendesis. Ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin berinteraksi dengan seseorang. Lebih baik tinggalkan dirinya sendiri. "Apa. Yang. Kauinginkan?"

"Erm, aku hanya... _well_, aku Harry Evans," laki-laki di hadapannya berkata. "Kau ingat aku? Kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini."

Issac menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Selama beberapa saat berpikir di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang Harry Evans. Ah, ya. Issac ingat bahwa sebelum ini mereka memang pernah bertemu. Ia ingat mengenai laki-laki aneh yang terbaring di belakang gang restoran Mohammed. Issac tertegun sejenak memerhatikan pemilik sepasang iris hijau cemerlang di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar menyentuh dadanya ketika merasakan desir aneh yang mampu mengirimkan nyeri pada tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan dengan menyapaku seperti ini?"

Selama beberapa saat, Issac melihat laki-laki di hadapannya berpikir. Ekspresi canggung yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan laki-laki itu perlahan berubah menjadi serius. Sempat pula melayangkan pandangan tidak suka ke arah samping tubuhnya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu siapa kau, Issac," kata laki-laki itu dan membuatnya segera waspada. "Hei, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu. Aku... uh, aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan kepadamu karena kau dan aku adalah tidak jauh berbeda."

Issac baru mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata laki-laki di hadapannya saat melihat sosok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubah bertudung yang dipakai; memperlihatkan ujung tongkat sihir kepadanya.

_Oh, great._ Issac sungguh tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa orang-orang yang belakangan ini ia temui adalah penyihir.

Tidak adakah orang normal di sekitarnya?

**End of chapter III**

* * *

Ada yang mau menebak asal-usul Issac?

Review please!


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** Hanya Issac, OC dan storyline yang saya miliki. Sisanya milik J.K. Rowling.

"_**italic&bold"**_ = _parseltongue_

* * *

"_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause."_

—**Hamlet, Act III, scene i.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Ia hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bagaimana asal-usul Voldemort. Mungkin bahkan saat ini ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang hampir mengenal bagaimana mantan Pangeran Kegelapan itu. Ia tahu bagaimana sejarah kehidupan Voldemort sejak laki-laki itu akan memulai dan mengakhiri kehidupan sebagai seorang penyihir.

Voldemort—baginya—adalah penyihir egois dan bahkan pengecut. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum merubah pandangannya. Hanya karena takut akan kematian, Voldemort bahkan rela membagi jiwa yang membuat laki-laki itu bahkan lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan makhluk terendah sekalipun. Makhluk yang hidup namun tidak sepenuhnya hidup. Mati tapi tidak bisa dikatakan mati. Makhluk terkutuk yang bahkan rela meminum darah _unicorn_ untuk bertahan hidup.

Selama ini ia mengenal Voldemort yang seperti itu. Namun ketika kedua matanya mengamati seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk di atas lantai dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar, Harry tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok yang memiliki jiwa Voldemort.

Pemuda itu tidak terlihat seperti sosok Tom Riddle yang angkuh dan merasa diri lebih baik dari siapapun. Hanya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah ketakutan dan bingung.

Harry ingat bahwa Kematian pernah mengatakan walau pemuda itu—Issac—memiliki jiwa yang sama dengan Voldemort, hal tersebut tidak bisa menjadikan bahwa mereka akan mempunyai akhir yang sama. Tidak. Walau mereka memiliki jiwa yang sama, sihir yang Voldemort dan Issac miliki kesan berbeda.

Jika sihir yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Voldemort seperti gelombang pasang di lautan yang akan menyapu apapun di sekitarnya, sihir Issac lebih seperti air yang berada di dalam sebuah piala. Sihir Voldemort tidak stabil seperti ketika pria itu membagi jiwanya dalam beberapa Horcrux; bergemuruh dan meledak-ledak. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Kematian padanya.

"... Aku bisa membantumu."

Mantan Gryffindor itu mendapati pemuda di hadapannya menepis tangannya sebelum beringsut dan menempelkan tubuh pada pintu kereta. Di sekitarnya, ia bisa mendengar beberapa Muggle berbisik atas apa yang terjadi. Harry mendesah pelan, memijat keningnya dengan jemari tangan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan apapun darimu." Harry mendengar Issac mendesis di antara bibir yang terkatup. Selama beberapa saat, Harry menatap tidak mengerti ke arah pemuda itu. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Harry menghela napas panjang, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, Issac." Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya mengernyit. "_Look_, kau adalah seorang penyihir yang bahkan belum pernah melakukan mantra apapun. Kau tidak bisa hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang mengawasimu, kau tahu? Bagaimana seandainya jika ada Muggle yang melihatmu melakukan sihir? Mereka—"

"—Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku belum pernah melakukan sihir?"

Sepasang iris abu-abu pucat itu menatapnya dengan menyelidik dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sesekali kembali mengerling dan mendapati pemuda itu masih melayangkan tatapan yang sama.

"Err, apa kau akan menganggapku aneh dengan mengatakan jika selama beberapa hari ini aku mengawasimu?" Harry bertanya dengan suara berbisik. Tidak yakin dengan reaksi apa yang akan diterimanya. "Yeah. Aku mengawasimu sejak kau berada di rumah sakit."

"Untuk apa, huh?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab. _Hell_, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sangat tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan mengawasi pemuda di hadapannya untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan bertingkah seperti Voldemort, penyihir gila dan kejam, yang pernah dikenalnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tahu bahwa Issac bukanlah seperti Tom Riddle. Mereka berbeda walau mempunyai jiwa yang sama. Itulah dugaannya dengan mengawasi pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu selama dua hari terakhir.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Harry mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak mengatakan apapun melihat Issac mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Lupakan. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Pergilah dan jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku karena sudah cukup masalah yang menghampiriku sekarang dan semua itu terjadi akibat kedatangan kaum kalian dalam hidupku."

"Kau juga seorang penyihir, kau tahu?"

Harry berusaha tidak mengabaikan rasa sakit ketika tiba-tiba saja Issac mencengkeram bagian depan jubah miliknya dan menghantamkan tubuhnya pada permukaan pintu kereta. Terdengar pekik terkejut dari seorang wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku bukan penyihir seperti yang kaukatakan," Issac mendesis tepat di depan wajahnya. Sepasang iris abu-abu pucat itu berkilat marah tanpa berniat melepaskan dirinya. "Aku bukan makhluk yang suka menyembah iblis dan melakukan hal-hal gila. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Kau dengar itu?"

Tentu saja mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu. Hanya saja perhatiannya sekarang tengah tidak terfokus kepada pemuda tersebut. Tidak. Ia tengah sibuk merasakan bagaimana pergerakan sihir di sekitar tubuh Issac; membuat udara di sekitarnya bergerak tidak menentu.

Harry tahu jika seorang penyihir tengah merasakan emosi yang kuat, sihir yang mengalir di dalam diri penyihir tersebut akan bergerak sesuatu dengan emosi. Hal yang sama pernah terjadi kepadanya. Mengingat bagaimana dirinya pernah hampir menghancurkan ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts adalah suatu hal yang sudah lama terjadi.

"Issac...," Harry berbisik namun pemuda di hadapannya terlihat tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Di sekelilingnya, sihir Issac mulai membuat kereta bergetar pelan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat beberapa jendela di sekitarnya mengeluarkan derak mengerikan sebelum retakan muncul di permukaan kaca itu. Beberapa Muggle terlihat panik di tempat duduk mereka, berbicara dengan suara berbisik.

"ISSAC!"

Sepasang kelopak mata pemuda di hadapannya mengerjap pelan, seolah-olah sadar dengan keadaannya di sekeliling mereka. Tubuh itu bergetar pelan dengan keringat dingin menetes deras dari pelipis menuju pipi pemuda itu. Harry bisa melihat kedua iris abu-abu pucat tersebut bergerak liar, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa—"

Harry menggelengkan kepala sebelum Issac sempat menyelesaikan kalimat yang diucapkan. Bersamaan dengan laju kereta yang perlahan menurun ketika sampai di salah satu stasiun, Harry menarik pergelangan tangan Issac dan menyeret tubuh pemuda itu. Setidaknya ia bersyukur tidak ada Muggle yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa ada dua penyihir di dalam gerbong kereta adalah mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan aku."

Sang mantan Gryffindor itu berusaha tidak mengacuhkan protes dari sosok di belakangnya. Masih mencengkeram erat lengan Isaac, ia menerobos kerumunan Muggle di sekelilingnya sebelum mendorong tubuh Issac ke sebuah bilik salah satu kamar mandi stasiun. Ia bisa mendengar Issac mendesis namun sebelum pemuda itu sempat melakukan apapun, Harry terlebih dahulu mengacungkan tongkat sihir miliknya ke arah dada Issac; membisikkan mantra yang segera mengenai tubuh itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Harry mengamati bagaimana dengan perlahan Issac mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan refleks menahan tubuh pemuda itu agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Tangannya yang bebas segera mengeluarkan sebuah arloji tua dari dalam saku celana. Mengaktifkan _portkey_ yang sudah disiapkannya sebelumnya. Dalam hitungan detik, sosok Harry dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat madu sudah tidak terlihat lagi di bilik tersebut.

#

Issac merasa sangat... lelah. Seakan-akan semua tenaganya menguap dan meninggalkan tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat seperti ada beban yang menekan matanya. Issac mengerang pelan merasakan nyeri kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tidak mampu untuk sekadar menegakkan tubuh, Issac memilih membiarkan dirinya berbaring di atas sesuatu yang lembut. Ia tahu jika sesuatu yang lembut itu bukanlah seprei yang biasanya menutupi tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidurnya juga tidak senyaman ini. Hanya sebuah tempat tidur tua yang dimilikinya sejak ia bisa berjalan. Keuangan yang mereka—Isla dan dirinya—miliki tidak mampu untuk sekadar membeli tempat tidur yang senyaman sekarang.

Perlahan, dengan mencoba melawan sekeras yang ia bisa, Issac membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dengan cepat menggerakkan lengan kanannya ketika secercah sinar matahari langsung mengenai matanya. Ia kembali mengerang, menggulingkan tubuh ke sisi kiri tempat tidur untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendela.

Issac tidak mengenali di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Tapi Issac yakin jika ia tidak sedang berada di rumah sakit atau bahkan rumahnya. Kamar di mana dirinya terbaring mempunyai dekorasi yang mewah. Langit-langit tinggi berwarna biru muda dengan tempat tidur bertiang empat yang nyaman. Di sekitarnya, ia bisa melihat perkakas yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani menghiasi kamar itu. Issac bahkan berniat untuk kembali terlelap di antara selimut dan bantal yang mengelilingi tubuhnya jika saja tidak mendengar derit dari pintu yang terbuka.

Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk menegakkan tubuh, bergerak ke arah kepala tempat tidur. Menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Kedua pupilnya melebar menyadari bahwa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya bukanlah pakaian yang sebelumnya ia pakai. Ia tidak ingat memiliki piyama yang terbuat dari sutra seperti ini. Piyama sutra mahal yang bahkan tidak bisa dibelinya walau memakai seluruh uang gajinya sebulan.

"... Kau sudah sadar."

Issac mengenali laki-laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Geraman pelan tidak bisa ia hentikan setelah menyadari laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Selama beberapa saat, kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris hijau cemerlang laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat, memilih untuk membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

Ia segera menyadari bahwa dirinya merasakan amarah dan kebencian terhadap sosok asing tersebut. Dirinya masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa laki-laki itu dengan seenaknya membawanya ke tempat asing.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Issac tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sepasang iris abu-abu pucatnya menatap lekat sosok Harry Evans yang membawakan sebuah nampan yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap yang mampu membuat air liurnya menetes; meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja bundar di sudut ruangan. Issac mencoba menahan malu ketika perutnya berbunyi. Namun setelah mendengar tawa pelan dari laki-laki berambut hitam itu yang mendengar suara perutnya, Issac tidak bisa mencegah panas mulai merambat di wajahnya.

Tapi Issac adalah orang masih mempunyai harga diri. Ibunya sering mengajarkan hal itu padanya. Ia tidak langsung berlari mendekati Harry Evans dan menyantap makanan yang terhidang di atas meja. Issac tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya mencengkeram erat pinggiran selimut. Kepalanya masih saja berdenyut tidak nyaman yang membuatnya selalu mengerang.

"Err, apa kau mau makan siang?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau lapar, bukan? Aku bahkan bisa mendengar perutmu berbunyi nyaring, kau tahu?"

Mau tidak mau, panas kembali merambat di wajah pucatnya mendengar komentar dari Harry Evans. Masih tetap keras kepala, Issac melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada laki-laki itu sehingga membuat Harry Evans mendecakkan lidah dan mengatakan bahwa akan meninggalkannya sendirian asalkan Issac memakan makan siangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Issac menyadari bahwa hanya ada dirinya di tempat itu.

Sejak kecil ibunya selalu mengajarkan Issac untuk tidak pernah menerima belas kasihan dari orang lain. Jika ada yang akan memberinya sesuatu, Issac harus tahu bahwa apa yang diberikan kepadanya bukanlah bentuk rasa belas kasihan. Ibunya pernah mengatakan walau dirinya tidak mempunyai banyak uang seperti anak-anak lain, tidak serta merta membuatnya menerima apapun yang diberikan orang-orang. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga pengemis. Mereka masih bisa hidup tanpa belas kasihan orang lain.

Mereka masih punya harga diri yang tidak akan bisa dibeli dengan barang-barang yang diberikan kepada mereka.

Issac tidak menyentuh makan siangnya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa perutnya kembali mengeluarkan suara bergemuruh. Ia tidak ingin menerima kebaikan dari seseorang terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang 'menculiknya' dan membawanya ke tempat asing seperti ini.

Sadar bahwa saat ini ia tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada membuat Issac segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia harus bertumpu pada dinding untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap tegak.

Issac menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berada di Giza. Setidaknya bukan Kairo atau bahkan Mesir setelah melihat dari balkon kamarnya deretan-deretan puncak rumah dan gedung. Mesir tidak memiliki atap rumah—dengan genting atau mirip seperti menara. Rumah-rumah orang-orang mesir tidak terbuat dari kaca atau mempunyai konstruksi seperti istana. Tidak. Issac tahu bahwa ia tidak berada di negaranya.

Lalu di mana dirinya berada?

Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Pupil matanya tidak henti-hentinya melebar melihat pemandangan tidak biasa dari jalan raya beraspal dan mobil-mobil listrik di bawahnya. Terlihat pula gemerlap dari papan baliho transparan yang terkena cahaya matahari yang hangat.

Tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dengan hanya berdiri diam di dalam kamar, Issac memberanikan diri untuk berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kedua matanya teredar ke sebuah ruangan luas dengan dinding kaca di luar kamarnya. Ruangan yang dilihatnya sekarang bisa dikatakan mirip seperti gambaran aula di sekolah-sekolah terkenal yang pernah dilihatnya di dalam buku. Issac hampir saja menghabiskan waktunya seperti orang bodoh jika tidak mendengar suara umpatan dan piring pecah dari salah satu ruangan tidak jauh darinya.

"_For Merlin's sake_! Berhentilah muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Issac tidak bisa mencegah kerutan tidak muncul di keningnya. Bukan karena dirinya tidak menyadari dari mana atau dari siapa suara teriakan itu berasal. Ia bisa melihat sosok Harry Evans berdiri di belakang sebuah meja konter, terlihat tengah mempersiapkan secangkir kopi. Hanya saja, Issac tidak melihat siapapun yang menjadi teman bicara laki-laki itu. Ia juga tidak melihat Harry Evans tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Ia hanya melihat laki-laki itu tengah berbicara dalam nada suara rendah kepada ruang hampa di dekat dinding.

Dan ketika mengamati tempat yang tengah ditatap oleh Harry Evans, Issac tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya tidak bergetar; membuatnya mengeluarkan suara aneh dari tenggorokannya.

"Issac?"

Issac memilih segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain begitu laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang itu menyadari keberadaan dirinya namun sesekali masih mengerling ke tempat yang sama. Tidak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan udara di sekitarnya terasa dingin sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit mengingil. Napasnya juga terasa berat sebelum Harry Evans berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Issac memaksakan diri untuk menganggukkan kepala dan tidak berniat untuk melakukan perlawanan saat Harry Evans menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Issac tahu jika saat ini laki-laki asing itu tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu. Hanya saja, kembali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Issac merasakan seperti ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya. Dan ketika mencoba mencari, lagi-lagi pandangannya jatuh ke arah dinding yang sebelumnya ia amati.

Apa yang ada di tempat itu sehingga mampu mengirimkan sensasi aneh padanya?

"Di mana ini?" Issac mencoba mengabaikan perasaan-perasaan tidak nyaman itu. Dilihatnya laki-laki asing tersebut menghentikan kegiatan dan membalikkan tubuh agar bisa melihatnya. "Jika kau berharap mendapatkan sesuatu dengan menculikku, maka kau salah, Mister. Keluargaku tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayar tebusan, kau tahu?"

Pemilik iris abu-abu pucat itu tidak menyangka akan mendapati Harry Evans tertawa atas komentarnya. Tubuh kurus laki-laki itu bergetar hebat sembari menatapnya dengan sorot mata 'apa-kau-sedang-bercanda' dan membuat Issac mendecakkan lidah.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku ingin menculikmu, huh?"

Issac memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Lalu apa lagi? Aku tidak melihat alasan yang lebih masuk akal. Kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, mengatakan sudah mengawasiku dan kemudian membawaku ke tempat yang tidak kukenal."

Mata pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu membulat sebelum berdeham pelan. "Maafkan aku," ujar laki-laki tidak jauh darinya dengan nada setengah berbisik. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu sehingga kau berpikir aku berniat menculikmu. Hanya saja aku harus membawamu ke tempat lain sebelum kau bertindak gegabah dan menarik perhatian para Muggle."

Secangkir cokelat panas tersaji di hadapannya; mengeluarkan aroma hangat dan enak yang membuatnya segera mencicipinya. Dilihatnya Harry Evans mendudukkan diri di seberang meja, menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepadanya.

Issac melihat pantulan dirinya di atas permukaan cokelat panas yang tenang. Enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatian ke arah laki-laki di hadapannya. "Jika kau bukan ingin menculikku, apa yang kauinginkan? Dan di mana kita?"

"Ini Perancis." Issac mendengar Harry Evans berkata. "Aku tidak punya alasan khusus untuk membawamu ke tempat ini. Hanya saja, kau adalah satu-satunya penyihir yang pernah kulihat setelah sekian lama."

"Aku bukan penyihir," Issac mendesis; mengabaikan di mana ia berada sekarang. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran cangkir keramik. "Berapa kali aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku—"

"—Lalu apa penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal setelah kau hampir membuat sebuah kereta terbalik dan jendela pecah jika kau bukan seorang penyihir? Kau tidak bisa selamanya menyangkal bahwa tidak ada sihir yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu, Issac."

"_**Aku bukan penyembah iblis."**_ Nada suaranya menajam. Ia sempat melihat kedua mata Harry Evans melebar; tampak terkejut. Tidak mengindahkan sensasi aneh pada perutnya yang ingin melayangkan tinju pada laki-laki itu, Issac tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuat kursi tersebut terjatuh ke belakang. Ditatapnya sekali lagi sosok Harry Evans sebelum berjalan meninggalkan pria itu; membanting pintu kayu sehingga menimbulkan suara keras.

Ia bukan penyihir. Sampai kapanpun, dirinya **bukanlah** penyihir.

#

Dunia sudah sangat berubah. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya melihat gemerlap dari lampu-lampu gedung tinggi di sekitarnya. Ia yang hidup sejak sebelum awal Zaman Baru antara Muggle dan penyihir sudah melihat bagaimana dunia ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Hanya saja, di balik semua perubahan itu, masih ada yang sama. Keberadaannya di dunia ini masih dianggap sebagai monster haus darah yang rela menghisap habis darah dari tubuh seseorang.

Di dunia Muggle, ia hanya dianggap sebagai mitos; sesuatu yang keberadaannya tidak dapat dipastikan. Betapa ia ingin tertawa dan mencemooh setiap kali dirinya melihat bagaimana persepsi para Muggle mengenai kaumnya. Hah! Tidakkah mereka bodoh karena percaya dengan mitos-mitos yang tidak beralasan seperti itu?

Makhluk sepertinya tidak akan terbakar menjadi abu jika terkena sinar matahari. Pasak tidak akan mampu membuatnya mati. Air suci tidak akan bisa membuat tubuhnya melepuh. _Hell_, tidak satu pun dari gambaran itu yang mengandung kebenaran. Semuanya hanyalah sebuah omong-kosong yang bahkan anak berusia tujuh tahun pun bisa berimajinasi yang lebih baik dari itu.

Tapi setidaknya dunia Muggle dulu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan dunia para penyihir. Di sana, kebebasan dan haknya bahkan tidak diakui. Para penyihir selalu menganggap diri mereka lebih superior dibandingkan dengan makhluk-makhluk lain. Kaumnya dan kaum _werewolf_ tidak pernah mendapat tempat di mata para penyihir itu. Ia bahkan dulu tidak yakin apakah nasib kaumnya akan berubah walau dunia penyihir dikuasai oleh Lord Voldemort sekalipun. Makhluk sepertinya tidak akan pernah memercayai para penyihir. Pandangannya terhadap mereka pun sama sekali tidak berubah terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi dengan dunia mereka.

Dan ia sangat menikmati bagaimana para penyihir menjadi menderita ketika perang antara Muggle dan penyihir terjadi. Setidaknya mereka bisa mulai berpikir bahwa tidak selamanya Muggle adalah makhluk lemah dan tidak tahu apapun. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang terjadi adalah kesalahan penyihir-penyihir itu.

"... Luthien? _Dear_?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap seorang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat bagaimana wanita dengan pakaian berbelahan dada rendah itu memeluk lengannya. Di sekitarnya, alunan musik memenuhi ruangan di mana tubuh-tubuh terlihat larut dalam suasana pesta. Tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya ketika wanita di sampingnya mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya, membisikkan sesuatu di sela-sela kikikan pelan; membuatnya mampu mencium tajamnya aroma parfum mahal yang dipakai wanita tersebut.

Oh, terkadang Luthien tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menyetujui tawaran temannya untuk datang ke salah satu pesta Muggle seperti ini. Bagi makhluk-makhluk sepertinya, melihat bagaimana tubuh saling bergesekan satu sama lain di lantai dansa dan menebar hormon yang mampu membuat udara terasa berat bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sukai.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih pribadi, hmm?" Luthien mendengar wanita di sampingnya berbisik, menekankan dada kepada lengannya. Luthien tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan wanita itu menyeretkan ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih dalam sebelum menekan tubuhnya pada sebuah dinding. Ia berusaha tampak antusias ketika wanita itu mulai memagut bibirnya.

Luthien membiarkan seringai tersungging di wajah pucatnya. "Tidak sabar?" ia berbisik dan menuai kikik pelan dan tatapan menggoda dari wanita itu.

Berciuman atau bercinta dengan seorang wanita sudah seperti oksigen baginya. Ia tidak terlalu memilih mengenai siapa yang akan menjadi penghangat tempat tidurnya setiap malam. Asalkan wanita-wanita itu bukanlah wanita yang menjajakan tubuh di tempat kumuh, ia tidak akan terlalu peduli. Toh keesokan paginya, mereka hanya akan menjadi salah satu korbannya. Mereka akan berakhir sama; menjadi tubuh dingin dengan wajah pucat di atas tempat tidur yang berantakan.

Hanya perlakuan seperti itu yang pantas didapatkan oleh wanita-wanita jalang tersebut.

Luthien tidak pernah berpikir apa yang dilakukannya akan menarik perhatian polisi Muggle yang menemukan tubuh korbannya di dalam kamar. Ia bukanlah makhluk pengecut yang lebih memilih menghisap sampai habis darah para gelandangan karena takut bahwa gerak-gerik mereka akan diketahui oleh Muggle-Muggle itu. Tidak. Darah gelandangan yang hidup di gang-gang sempit di kota jauh lebih menjijikkan dibanding darah seorang pelacur.

Laki-laki pirang itu menggeram pelan setelah menyadari sebuah lidah mencoba menyusup di antara bibirnya. Sungguh, terlalu lama hidup membuatnya mulai bosan dengan rutinitas yang terjadi. Setiap wanita yang ditemuinya selalu bertekuk lutut dan mencium kakinya dengan mudah. Tidak ada perlawanan. Tidak ada tantangan.

Dengan sedikit kasar, ia mendorong tubuh wanita di hadapannya. Tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana kedua mata biru pucat itu menatap tidak mengerti kepadanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Luthien menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan seringai di wajah. "_Non, mon amour,_" katanya sembari mengusap pipi wanita itu dengan telapak tangan sebelum mendekatkan wajah pada leher wanita tersebut; menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh itu. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main sekarang."

Ia tidak membiarkan wanita tersebut untuk mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Sepasang taring panjangnya sudah terlebih dahulu menghujam permukaan kulit tan tersebut, menghisap cairan merah kental yang mengalir di nadi wanita itu dalam tegukan besar. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh wanita itu yang sebelumnya tegang perlahan-lahan mulai melemas. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung dari korbannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang; tertelan oleh suara musik yang mengalun.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan menit, Luthien bisa merasakan tetes darah terakhir yang menyentuh ujung lidahnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan tubuh tidak bernyawa itu merosot sebelum terkulai tidak berdaya di atas lantai yang dingin. Sepasang iris merahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"_C'est la vie,"_ ia berbisik dan membersihkan sudut bibirnya di mana sisa cairah merah kental itu masih menetes sebelum berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya berada di antara kerumunan manusia-manusia yang masih menikmati pesta sembari melayangkan pandangan ke sekitar. Memutar bosan kedua matanya saat mendapati sosok seorang wanita yang duduk di depan meja _bartender_; tampak meneguk segelas _bourbon_ sebelum pada akhirnya menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Senyum tersungging di wajah wanita berkulit pucat itu.

"Bagaimana malammu?"

Decak pelan darinya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

"Ah, _Je comprends. _Kau ingin duduk untuk menikmati sisa malam?_"_

Luthien ingin menjawab ajakan yang ditawarkan olehnya sebelum instingnya memberitahunya jika ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mendecakkan lidah, memutar tubuh sebelum kedua iris merahnya bertemu dengan sosok laki-laki—manusia—dalam balutan pakaian mewah yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Nöir," Luthien mendesis melihat senyum angkuh tersungging di wajah tampan laki-laki di hadapannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

**End of Chapter IV**

* * *

**French translations:**

_Non, mon amour : No, my love._

_C'est la vie : Such a live._

_Je comprends : I understand._

* * *

Sedikit balasan review untuk reviewer anon:

**kannabelle B:** err, saya tidak mengerti maksud review-mu di chapter 1 kemarin. Kamu ingin saya membuat fan fiksi dengan ide itu atau bagaimana? Dan mengenai Master of Hogwarts? Maaf, tapi saya belum pernah mendengar istilah seperti itu. Kemudian, Kannabelle Arrian Black itu OC-kah? Saya juga belum pernah mendengar karakter itu sebelumnya Kalau berkenan, silahkan kirim PM untuk saya ya, jika ingin mendiskusikan hal di luar fan fiksi ini #nyengir. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung~! ;D

**Zyan key:** karakter Issac di sini tidak mirip orang Mesir kok. Issac lebih mirip ayahnya—tapi bukan orang Mesir. Penggambaran Issac sendiri lebih mirip Jake Abel pas berperan menjadi Luke di Percy Jackson dibandingkan dengan Zyan Malik **#fangirlingkumat** **#nosebleed** dan tentu saja Issac sama sekali tidak mirip Voldemort. Hanya jiwanya saja yang sama. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan salam kenal ;D

Adakah yang mau meninggalkan review?


	5. Chapter V

Well, akhirnya saya update juga. Terima kasih atas review-nya, Kawan. Maaf belum sempat membalas review-nya :(. Terima kasih juga sudah membaca sampai sekarang ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Co., because they belong to J.K. Rowling. As per usual, any Original Characters, theories about magic and anything not already known to HP-world is mine.

* * *

_"Costly thy habit as thy purse can buy, but not expressed in fancy; rich, not gaudy, for the apparel of proclaims the man, and they in France of the best rank and station are of a most select and generous chief in that."_

— **Hamlet, Act I, scene iii.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Terusan Suez, Mesir: 2214.**

Ia tidak dan tidak akan pernah hidup sebagai seorang gadis atau wanita normal. Sejak kecil, ia sudah menyadari perbedaan antara dirinya dan anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitarnya. Ia tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang setiap saat hanya membicarakan mengenai laki-laki tampan atau pakaian apa yang bagus dipakai saat pesta.

Tidak. Ia bukanlah tipe gadis seperti itu. Kedua orang tuanya memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan seperti mereka—para Muggle. Mereka menghendakinya untuk tetap hidup sebagai seorang penyihir. Ia adalah penyihir dari keluarga Darah Murni dengan darah seorang Necromancer mengalir dalam dirinya. Bahkan tidak seharusnya ia bergaul dengan orang-orang yang telah menganggap bahwa penyihir adalah makhluk kotor yang telah menyembah iblis.

Penyihir **bukanlah** penyembah iblis. Mereka bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada para Muggle yang hanya berpikir bahwa penyihir adalah sekumpulan orang-orang aneh yang suka merapalkan mantra untuk menggunai-gunai makhluk non-sihir. Setidaknya, penyihir jauh lebih beradab dari Muggle.

Tapi tentu saja, walau apapun pendapatnya mengenai Muggle, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Di dunia ini, penyihir tidak lebih dari kriminal-kriminal yang seharusnya dikurung di dalam sel tersendiri dengan tongkat sihir mereka harus dihancurkan.

Dan ia membenci hal itu.

Ia membenci Muggle karena mereka dengan tidak beradabnya membunuh kedua orang tuanya—satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Sampai saat ini dirinya masih ingat bagaimana Muggle-Muggle itu datang dengan tiba-tiba, menodongkan senjata ke arah tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Ia yang saat itu hanya berusia dua belas tahun hanya bisa bersembunyi di bawah lantai dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan; berharap jika tidak ada yang menemukan keberadaan dirinya.

"... Isla de la Morte?"

Isla tahu bahwa saat ini tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak lagi mendengar nama lengkapnya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh dua tahun ia tidak lagi menyandang nama keluarganya—_de la Morte_. Bahkan ia ragu ada yang tahu dari keluarga mana ia berasal. Ia sudah membuang masa lalunya bersamaan dengan meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Dengan tenang, ia mendongakkan kepala ke arah asal suara. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun kala menyadari sosok laki-laki berwajah tampan yang berdiri di samping mejanya, menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepadanya.

Isla tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Namun ia tahu, jika laki-laki di hadapannya bukanlah Muggle. Muggle di belahan dunia manapun tidak mempunyai wajah aristokrat atau iris yang semerah darah. Dalam diam, Isla menggerakkan tangannya di balik mantel yang ia pakai, berniat meraih tongkat sihir peninggalan ibunya sebelum lengan dingin sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkeram erat lengannya. Di sekitarnya, beberapa Muggle terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah mejanya—terlihat sedikit tertarik.

"Aku yakin jika kau tidak ingin menarik perhatian Muggle di sini. Bukan begitu, _Miss de la Morte_?" ujar laki-laki itu dengan suara berbisik. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau mau bekerja sama. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong."

Isla tidak membantah atau mencoba menghindar. Ia tahu jika posisinya saat ini sudah terpojok. Ia sadar bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya bukanlah sosok yang bisa ia remehkan. Dengan anggukan pelan, Isla menyetujui tawaran laki-laki itu untuk membawanya ke tempat di mana mereka tidak akan menarik perhatian.

Laki-laki pirang itu—entah siapapun namanya—membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua restoran yang ia kunjungi. Berkali-kali, Isla mengerling ke sekitarnya hanya untuk memastikan tidak akan ada orang yang akan menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Isla mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat laki-laki pirang yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong; dalam diam mengisyaratkannya untuk memasuki ruangan.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar dan terlihat seperti kamar pada kebanyakan penginapan. Hanya sebuah kamar dengan satu tempat tidur dan meja nakas yang menempel pada salah satu dinding. Di sisi lain ruangan, sepasang iris biru pucatnya bisa melihat perapian sederhana dengan sebuah kursi berlengan diletakkan di depan perapian. Di lantai kamar itu, permadani dengan motif burung merak terhampar menutupi hampir semua bagian lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

Namun bukan dekorasi ruangan yang membuat Isla membeku di ambang pintu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terkepal di sisi tubuh. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, kedua matanya terpaku pada sosok laki-laki yang duduk di kursi berlengan dan membelakangi perapian. Menyilangkan kedua kaki sementara jemari tangan laki-laki itu terkait di atas pangkuan.

"**Lukas Nöir."**

Isla secara otomatis mendesiskan nama laki-laki itu. Terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya ia sama sekali tidak menyukai keberadaan laki-laki tersebut. Sungguh, saat ini ia sangat ingin menenggelamkan kuku jarinya di wajah pucat itu, menorehkan luka yang mampu menghilangkan ketampanan di wajah sang aristokrat tersebut. Tapi seberapa inginnya Isla melakukan hal itu, setelah melihat laki-laki tersebut menaikkan sebelah alis dan menyunggingkan seringai di wajah, Isla hanya bisa terdiam di tempat.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, _my dear_." Isla mencoba untuk tidak memberikan respon apapun atas panggilan laki-laki itu. Hanya mendesis dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. "Ah, tapi setelah melihat ekspresimu sekarang, kurasa kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, hmm?"

Senyum angkuh kemudian perlahan tersungging di wajah kecokelatan Isla. "Keadaanku masih baik-baik saja sebelum kau muncul di hadapanku, Nöir. Tidakkah kau tahu jika kau sudah mengotori udara yang ingin kuhirup hanya dengan keberadaanmu? Aku sungguh berharap tidak perlu berlama-lama dalam satu ruangan denganmu."

Seringai di wajah Lukas Nöir memudar dengan cepat. Wanita berambut hitam itu bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan dari kedua iris abu-abu pucat laki-laki itu mengeras menatapnya. Isla tidak cukup cepat untuk mengelak ketika Lukas Nöir dengan sekejap mata menyeberangi ruangan dan mendorong tubuhnya sehingga berhasil menghantam daun pintu yang tertutup. Ia hanya mendesis pelan dan berusaha keras untuk tidak tampak lemah di depan laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku," Lukas Nöir mendesis tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau yang lebih tidak pantas untuk berada di ruangan yang sama denganku, Isla. Wanita jalang sepertimu hanya cocok berada di tempat pelacuran. _**La putain**__._"

Isla menggeram pelan atas penghinaan yang diberikan darinya. Dirinya **bukan** wanita jalang seperti yang laki-laki itu tuduhkan. Ia berusaha memberontak untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Lukas Nöir. Namun sayangnya, laki-laki itu jauh lebih kuat darinya terlebih ketika kedua telapak tangan Lukas Nöir mencekik leher kurusnya. Isla dengan cepat tersedak; mencoba meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa di antara cengkeraman tangan Lukas Nöir.

Wanita itu meronta atas apa yang dilakukan laki-laki di hadapannya. Kedua pupilnya sudah melebar dan paru-parunya yang terasa sakit atas kurangnya udara yang masuk. Isla bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panas mulai mengalir dari mata menuju pipinya. Tidak sekalipun ia mencoba berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan; hanya berusaha memukulkan kedua tangannya ke dada Lukas Nöir dengan kekuatan yang semakin melemah. Ia sudah yakin bahwa Lukas Nöir akan mencekiknya sampai mati jika saja tidak merasakan cengkeraman pada lehernya mendadak melemah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Isla menyadari bahwa ia tengah terduduk di atas lantai sambil berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Di hadapannya, Lukas Nöir berdiri dengan senyum angkuh tersungging di wajah.

"Kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu jika kau tidak mau bekerja sama denganku, Isla." Ia mendengar Lukas Nöir berbicara setelah berlutut di hadapannya. "Kau sudah hidup tenang selama hampir tujuh belas tahun. Tidakkah sekarang sudah saatnya kau membayar kekebasanmu? Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan padaku di mana Issac berada sebagai bayaran atas kebebasan yang kuberikan. Di mana **anakku**, Isla? Kau pasti tahu di mana dia berada, bukan?"

#

**Strasbourg, Alcase, Perancis: 2214.**

Ia menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang tengah menjadi perhatian Issac. Ia juga menyadari jika selama tiga hari terakhir, pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu tidak pernah lagi melayangkan protes atas mempertanyakan maksud di balik sikap baik dirinya yang memberikan tempat tinggal. Issac juga tidak lagi terlihat menatapnya penuh menyelidik secara diam-diam seperti dua hari pertama pemuda itu berada di tempat tinggalnya. Harry bukan orang yang tidak menyadari jika orang lain tengah mengamatinya. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia membiarkan Issac mengamatinya selama beberapa waktu sampai pemuda itu puas.

Selama tiga hari terakhir, Issac lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiri di balkon dan menatap sesuatu di luar sana sebelum dirinya memanggil pemuda itu untuk makan. Issac juga tidak akan mengatakan apapun dan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri sendiri. Tidak sekalipun pemuda itu menyinggung mengenai dirinya yang seorang penyihir.

Laki-laki dengan sambaran kilat di dahi itu mendongakkan kepala dari tumpukan gulungan perkamen dan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja setelah merasakan _ward_ yang ia pasang di penjuru kamar tidur Issac mendeteksi bahwa pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangan. Samar-samar, ia juga mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup perlahan. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang baca ketika melihat sosok Issac berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya di tengah kegelapan malam.

"... Tidak sopan jika pergi meninggalkan suatu tempat tanpa berpamitan kepada penghuni lain, kau tahu?" Suaranya menggema di penjuru ruangan yang sunyi dan gelap. Walau demikian, ia bisa melihat sosok Issac yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan, ia menghidupkan penerangan di tempat itu; berhasil memperlihatkan sosok Issac yang terpaku sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Harry bertanya tanpa terdengar kesal atau marah. Sambil menunggu pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu, ia berjalan mendekat. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya bisa melihat sebuah tas usang yang tersamping di bahu pemuda itu. "Issac?"

Tapi Issac tidak mengatakan apapun. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan membuat Harry menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Issac tidak bisa menerima bahwa dirinya hanya ingin membantu pemuda itu dan bukannya berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Katakan padaku, Issac, apa kau sangat ingin pergi dari tempat ini sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam di tengah malam?" Harry bertanya. "Apa kau sangat tidak suka jika tinggal di sini, huh?"

"Ya. Aku tidak suka jika harus tinggal bersama denganmu."

Harry kembali menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Jemari tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak untuk memijat keningnya. "Dan jika kau tidak suka tinggal di sini kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, ke mana kau akan pergi? Ini adalah Perancis, kau tahu? Aku yakin jika kau tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika pergi dari tempat ini? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berjalan tanpa tentu arah di negara asing seperti Perancis."

Sepasang iris abu-abu milik Issac berkilat aneh. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu dengan bersikap baik untuk mengurusku. Aku tidak butuh **belas kasihan** darimu, Mr. Evans."

"Dan siapa yang mengatakan jika aku sedang berbelas kasihan padamu?" Harry mendapati Issac tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Aku tidak sedang mengasihanimu atau menganggapmu adalah orang yang pantas dikasihani. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Harry cukup terkejut saat mendengar Issac mengeluarkan suara mirip tawa. Senyum sinis kemudian perlahan muncul di wajah pucat itu. "Jangan mencoba mengucapkan hal konyol seperti itu. Membantu? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang menawarkan bantuan tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun. Semuanya hanya omong-kosong."

"Kau mengatakan jika aku berbohong?"

"YA!" Issac membentak. "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kau untuk muncul dan membantuku! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! Sejak kaummu datang ke dalam hidupku, semuanya menjadi berantakan! Aku bahkan sampai—"

Harry tahu bahwa Issac tidak berniat menyelesaikan kalimat itu setelah melihat pemuda di hadapannya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini," Issac berbisik tanpa melihatnya. "Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan dan itu tidak bisa kuselesaikan jika aku hanya terkurung di tempat ini."

Mantan Gryffindor itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap pemilik iris abu-abu itu sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Diraihnya kenop pintu apartemennya dan membuka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar.

"_Fine,_" desisnya. "Lakukan apa yang kauinginkan. Tapi jangan lupa jika aku sudah mengingatkanmu bahwa di luar sana mungkin tidak akan ada yang mau membantumu. Tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan tempat tinggalmu sebelum ini. Muggle-Muggle itu bahkan tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam sel tahanan jika melihatmu melakukan sihir."

Setelah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar olehnya, Issac berjalan melewatinya dan tidak sekalipun melihat. Setelah tidak lagi melihat sosok Issac yang menghilang di balik pintu _lift_, Harry membanting pintu apartemennya dengan keras; tidak peduli jika penghuni lain di lantai itu mendengar keributan yang ia lakukan.

"Mengapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"

Harry mendesis pelan menyadari keberadaan sosok Kematian yang berdiri menjulang di tengah-tengah ruangan, menatap setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Harry berkata sembari menuangkan _scout_ ke dalam sebuah gelas pendek sebelum menghabiskan cairan itu dalam satu tegukan. "Aku bukan pengasuhnya, kau tahu? Dan lagi, Issac sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus diri sendiri. Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus urusan yang lain. Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada mengawasi seorang pemuda asing yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Voldemort. Sudah cukup delapan belas tahun yang kuhabiskan untuk berusaha hidup dengan Voldemort yang selalu menginginkanku mati."

"Kau terdengar seperti takut jika berada di sekitar jiwa Voldemort, Master," Kematian berkata dengan nada suara mengejek; membuat Harry menaikkan sebelah alis dan memandang sosok hitam itu selama beberapa saat.

"Apa yang perlu kutakutkan dari jiwa Voldemort yang terlahir kembali?" Harry bertanya sembari mengisi kembali gelasnya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Issac tidak seperti Voldemort. Mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda. _Look_, jika kau begitu peduli mengapa Voldemort bisa keluar dari _limbo_, bukankah sebaiknya kau sendiri yang mengurusnya? Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa ini adalah kesalahanmu sehingga jiwa Voldemort bisa terlahir kembali."

Sang mantan Gryffindor itu berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan udara di sekitarnya yang mendadak turun beberapa derajat sehingga membuat uap tipis muncul setiap kali ia bernapas. Ia tahu bahwa Kematian tengah merasa gusar atas apa yang dikatakannya. Namun itu memang sebuah kenyataan. Masa-masanya sebagai Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup sudah lewat. Saat ini dirinya hanyalah seorang Harry Evans, laki-laki yang mencoba untuk hidup seperti penyihir normal di tengah lautan Muggle yang selalu berpikir bahwa penyihir adalah makhluk kejam. Voldemort bukan lagi urusannya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak akan berpikir jika Issac akan menapaki jalan yang sama dengan Tom Riddle?" Harry mau tidak menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang; membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh pinggiran gelas kaca sebelum pada akhirnya meneguk isi gelas itu seolah-olah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kematian.

"Issac dan Tom Riddle memiliki jiwa yang sama. Issac juga memiliki sihir yang kuat seperti Tom Riddle. Mungkin sekarang tidak terlihat, tapi terkadang, kehidupan masa lalu juga ikut terbawa jika seseorang terlahir kembali. Apa kau tidak takut jika Issac salah melangkah sehingga akan berakhir sama dengan Tom Riddle? Menapaki jalan sebagai seorang Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Harry mendengus keras. "Sudah kukatakan jika bukan tempatku lagi untuk mengurus apa yang terjadi," desisnya dan tanpa mengacuhkan keberadaan Kematian, berjalan memasuki ruang baca. "Lagi pula, kau sendiri sudah mendengar jelas bahwa dia—Issac—membenci penyihir. Dia bahkan menganggap bahwa penyihir adalah penyembah iblis. Anak laki-laki itu tidak ada bedanya dengan Muggle."

#

Issac mengeratkan tudung penutup kepalanya dengan aman di sekitar wajahnya sejak ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung di mana dirinya tinggal selama hampir satu minggu terakhir. Selama beberapa saat, kedua iris abu-abu pucatnya teredar ke sekeliling; mengamati sekitarnya sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah meninggalkan kediaman Harry Evans.

Menatap sebuah jendela kaca berwarna hitam di sebuah toko kue yang sudah tutup, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang menatap ke arahnya. Di sela-sela penutup kepala, ia masih bisa melihat helaian rambut cokelat madu panjangnya menyembul keluar. Walau tidak ingin mengakui, ia terlihat sangat konyol dengan rambut panjang ini; membuatnya memutuskan untuk memotong rambut itu setelah menemukan tempat di mana dirinya tidur malam ini.

Issac kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak. Di sekitarnya, masih terlihat hiruk-pikuk keramaian orang-orang yang tengah menghabiskan malam. Ia terdiam sesaat di depan sebuah hotel sederhana sebelum memasuki gedung itu. Tidak perlu aturan yang sulit bagi Issac untuk membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah kamar untuk tidur malam ini.

Boleh dikatakan, Issac cukup terkejut saat dirinya mengintip isi tas yang ditinggalkan ibunya dan menemukan bahwa tas tersebut berukuran beberapa kali lebih besar dari apa yang terlihat. Di dalam tas tersebut, ia menemukan beberapa lembar pakaian—beberapa kaos dan celana jeans—yang tidak pernah dipakainya sebelum ini. Ia juga mendapati sekantung penuh koin emas yang membuatnya hanya menatap tidak percaya koin-koin itu.

Sejak kapan ibunya mempunyai koin emas seperti itu? Issac tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir sampai sekarang. Jika ibunya memiliki koin emas sebanyak ini, bukankah itu berarti mereka bukanlah keluarga miskin seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan? Setidaknya dengan koin-koin emas ini, Issac dan ibunya bisa hidup tanpa bekerja. Ia bahkan bisa kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya, bukan?

Pemikiran itu terpaksa terhenti ketika Issac mendengar ketukan pelan dari pintu kamarnya; mendapati seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan makan malam—yang amat terlambat—dan beberapa lembar kain dan piyama. Dalam bahasa Perancis yang tidak fasih, ia menyuruh pelayan itu meletakkan makan malamnya di atas meja.

Issac menghabiskan sisa malam dengan menatap langit-langit kamar hotel sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sekali lagi melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin sebelum tangan kanannya meraih gunting tajam yang tersimpan di balik sebuah lemari. Issac dengan cepat berkutat dengan rambutnya; memotong helaian rambut panjang sebahunya sehingga menjadi sangat pendek. Setelah puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia kembali membaringkan tubuh.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia tahu jika dirinya tidak mungkin kembali ke Mesir. Mungkin saat ini orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya sudah tahu bahwa ibunya adalah penyihir. Mereka mungkin akan berasumsi bahwa dirinya juga berasal dari kaum yang sama dengan ibunya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya sampai tertangkap oleh penegak hukum. Tidak sebelum ia berhasil menemukan di mana ibunya.

Issac dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Sama sekali tidak sadar jika di luar sana, langit malam sudah digantikan dengan langit cerah di pagi hari. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, ia membongkar kembali isi tas peninggalan ibunya. Cukup terkejut saat menemukan sebuah tongkat tipis berwarna hitam yang tertimbun di antara tumpukan buku-buku tua dalam bahasa yang tidak pernah dilihat Issac sebelumnya.

Jelas sekali bahwa Issac terlihat ragu untuk menyentuh tongkat itu—sebuah tongkat sihir dengan ukiran rumit dan terkesan sudah sangat tua. Walau pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyentuh benda itu, Issac merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk menggenggam tongkat tersebut dan melakukan sesuatu. Dorongan itu terasa semakin kuat setiap kali Issac merasakan sesuatu menggelitik di permukaan tubuhnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah setengah jam lebih hanya memandang benda itu, Issac memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tongkat sihir tersebut.

Awalnya, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Permukaan tongkat itu terasa dingin di permukaan tangannya. Ia seolah-olah tahu bahwa tongkat sihir itu tidak seharusnya terasa ingin. Tongkat sihir di tangannya harusnya terasa hangat dan bahkan bisa mengirimkan getar aneh pada tubuhnya. Issac tidak bisa mencegah perasaan kecewa saat menatap tongkat sihir itu.

Ada yang salah. Ada yang kurang.

Tapi Issac tidak tahu apa yang salah. Ia tidak merasa bahwa merupakan sebuah kesalahan saat dirinya menggenggam sebuah tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir itulah yang terasa salah. Tongkat sihir itu **bukanlah** tongkat sihir miliknya.

Menyadari apa yang sedang ia pikirkan membuat kedua pupilnya melebar. Dengan cepat melempar tongkat sihir berwarna hitam itu ke seberang ruangan. Issac tidak peduli jika tongkat sihir itu patah atau hancur. Ia hanya peduli bahwa dirinya tidak seharusnya mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Sejak kapan ia bertindak seperti bukan dirinya? Ia bukanlah penyihir, ingat? Ia hanyalah seorang Muggle.

"Muggle..."

Entah mengapa, saat istilah itu meluncur dari bibirnya, Issac merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Ia merasakan amarah dan kekesalan yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya. Pikirannya seolah-olah berkata bahwa Muggle bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menyebut siapa dirinya. Bukankah sebelum ini ia sangat membenci Muggle?

Tanpa sadar, Issac mengerang frustasi dan meremas helaian rambut cokelat madunya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia seperti tengah bingung dengan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya? Mengapa sepertinya ia sedang berada di antara dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang?

Issac sungguh tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti.

#

Seluruh jemari tangannya terlihat bergetar hebat dan butiran keringat berukuran sebesar biji jagung juga terlihat menetes dari dahinya. Berkali-kali, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Ia mengumpat kasar setiap kali membuka mata dirinya merasakan sekelilingnya terasa hampa dan kosong. Udara juga terasa berat sehingga membuatnya tidak mampu bernapas dengan baik.

Selama lima belas menit penuh, Harry mencoba untuk mengkonsentrasikan diri dengan sekelilingnya. Ia masih saja tidak mampu merasakan kaki dan tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa tidak bertulang sehingga membuatnya hanya terbaring di atas lantai batu yang dingin. Tidak terlihat peduli jika saat ini tubuhnya tengah terbenam di antara kubangan darahnya sendiri.

"_Fuck!"_ Harry kembali mengumpat dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki saat berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuh. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya ketika mendapati Batu Kebangkitan, Tongkat Elder dan sebuah pisau perak tergeletak begitu saja di salah satu sisi tubuhnya, setengah terbenam di dalam cairah darah yang hampir mengental.

Sepasang iris _emerald_ miliknya kemudian teralihkan ke sekeliling ruangan. Obor-obor yang seharusnya menyala di dinding terlihat padam. Namun berkat cahaya yang menyeruak di antara jendela yang terpasang di tempat itu, Harry masih bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan ruangan. Ia juga bisa melihat sendiri darahnya yang tampak berkilau memantulkan cahaya malam dari luar apartemennya.

Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak kecewa ketika membuka mata dan melihat jika dirinya masih berada di salah satu ruangan di apartemennya. Padahal sebelum ini ia sudah hampir yakin bahwa mungkin ritual yang akan dilakukannya bisa membuatnya terbebas dari keabadian. Hanya saja, rupanya ia harus mencari cara lain yang lebih baik daripada melakukan ritual semacam Ritual Darah seperti ini.

Dengan enggan, Harry mengayunkan Tongkat Elder di tangannya untuk menghilangkan kubangan darahnya sendiri yang menggenangi lantai ruangan dan pakaiannya. Ia juga menghapus tulisan-tulisan rune dari kapur yang ia gambar untuk ritual sebelum keluar dari ruangan, menutup dan mengunci ruangan tersebut dengan mantra-mantra yang kuat.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh pada sofa terdekat dan menghela napas panjang; membiarkan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi menyerang tubuhnya perlahan mereda. Di luar sana, Harry bisa mendengar suara klakson dari mobil-mobil Muggle yang berlalu-lalang.

Mantan Gryffindor itu mengerling ke arah sebuah jam dinding dan menyadari bahwa hampir setengah hari penuh dirinya berada di dalam kamar. Sedikit heran jika sampai saat ini Kematian tidak muncul tiba-tiba di sekitarnya.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Issac meninggalkan apartemen ini. Sejak saat itu pula, ia tidak mendengar kabar dari pemilik iris abu-abu pucat tersebut. Ia juga menyadari bahwa Kematian tidak datang dan mengganggunya sesering biasanya. Harry tidak keberatan. Ia bersyukur tidak perlu mendengar sosok Kematian akan mengomentari setiap kali dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk mati.

Dan Harry baru saja berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebelum mendengar seseorang tengah mengetuk cepat pintu apartemennya; seperti tengah terburu-buru untuk membuatnya membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. Harry tidak bisa mencegah kedua matanya tidak melebar ketika mendapati sosok Issac berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh gemetar dan tampak cemas. Pakaian pemuda itu juga tampak berantakan dengan beberapa kancing yang tidak lagi berada di tempat seharusnya.

"Issac—?"

"—Kau harus menolongku," Issac memotong terlebih dahulu. Harry baru menyadari jika noda berwarna merah terlihat mengotori telapak tangan dan wajah pemuda itu. Ia mengenali warna merah tersebut dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. "Aku—sungguh... aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Issac... aku tidak akan bisa membantumu jika kau bahkan tidak mampu mengatakan dengan benar apa yang terjadi."

Dalam diam, Harry mengamati bagaimana tubuh Issac sedikit tersentak sebelum pada akhirnya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Namun Harry tidak luput untuk menyadari jika bahu pemuda di hadapannya masih gemetar hebat; membuatnya meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu Issac dan menggumamkan kata-kata untuk membuat pemuda itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Harry berbisik dan mendapati sepasang iris abu-abu pucat Issac menatapnya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa ketika dengan perlahan Issac mengatakan telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap seorang pria asing yang ditemui pemuda itu.

"Aku... aku membunuhnya. Aku baru saja membunuh seseorang dengan tanganku sendiri."

**End of Chapter V**

* * *

Review?


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. As per usual, any Original Characters, theories about magic and anything not already known to Harry Potter-world is mine. **So, if you don't like some OCs or maybe the plot, please don't waste your time to read this fanfiction, okay? #grins**

* * *

"_To desire immortality is to desire the eternal perpetuation of a great mistake."_

— **Arthur Schopenhauer (German Philosopher, 1788-1860)**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Strasbourg; Alcase, Perancis.**

Issac baru berjalan beberapa blok dari tempatnya menginap sebelum ia mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi kayu di pinggir jalan dengan napas memburu setelah sedikit memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari. Sebuah tas ransel dari kulit yang dibelinya dua hari lalu tersampir begitu saja di punggungnya. Ia duduk dalam diam, tidak mengacuhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sesekali waktu mencuri pandang dan menatapnya dengan sedikit aneh. Ia mengabaikan semua itu dan lebih memilih untuk mengamati ujung sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Tentu saja ia masih ingat apa yang membuatnya dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan tempatnya menginap. Ia ingat bagaimana sepanjang tiga hari terakhir selalu merasakan jika ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Issac selalu merasakan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukannya tengah diamati sebelum pada akhirnya beberapa saat ketika meninggalkan hotel ia, mendapati jika seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap yang tidak dikenalnya secara terang-terangan selalu menatapnya.

Dan Issac sama sekali tidak membuang kesempatan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Katakan bahwa dirinya terlalu paranoid atau mungkin berlebihan. Issac sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia hanya berusaha untuk sekadar waspada terhadap sekelilingnya terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya dan membuat mereka tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. Tidak. Hal seperti itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Semilir angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dengan cepat kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Panik dengan segera menyerangnya ketika sepasang iris abu-abu pucatnya tertuju pada sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya sebelum ini. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tubuh yang sedikit menegang setelah menyadari jika laki-laki itu seperti tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Issac bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah laki-laki yang sejak beberapa saat lalu mengikutinya adalah petugas kepolisian? Apakah ada yang sudah mencium keberadaannya sebagai seorang penyihir?

Issac tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangan kirinya, menyentuh ujung tongkat sihir yang tersimpan di dalam saku celana dan menggenggammnya seerat mungkin. Sempat mencuri pandang ke arah laki-laki asing itu sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berlari. Tanpa melihat ke belakang pun ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dari laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar itu.

Issac berusaha untuk menekan perasaan panik setelah mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan semua itu dan terus berlari sampai paru-parunya kembali terasa sakit dan perih. Napasnya tampak terputus-putus setiap kali mencoba memberikan pasokan udara ke paru-parunya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat berhenti berlari, memaksakan kedua kakinya yang sudah merasa lelah.

"**ISSAC!"**

Ia kembali mendengar namanya diteriakkan laki-laki besar itu. Langkahnya semakin lebar ketika berusaha menghindari pejalan-pejalan kaki yang melintas dan berputar dengan cepat memasuki sebuah gang sempit tidak jauh darinya. Ia hampir saja berpikir jika laki-laki bertubuh besar itu tidak lagi mengikutinya sebelum telinganya menangkap suara mirip desir angin yang melaju ke arahnya.

Detik berikutnya, Issac mendapati sesuatu menghalangi kakinya; membuatnya terjerembab ke depan dan terjatuh dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh permukaan tanah. Issac mencoba untuk tidak meringis namun rasa sakit pada wajah dan hidungnya tidak membiarkannya.

"Kau salah jika mencoba kabur, kau tahu? Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa meloloskan diri dariku, Bocah. Tidak ada."

Issac tidak membiarkan dirinya terintimidasi oleh laki-laki asing yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar. Ia bahkan tidak mencoba menjauhi laki-laki itu terlebih ketika sebuah mata pisau yang berada di tangan laki-laki itu teracung ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Issac berkata—nyaris dengan bisikan. Ia mengenyit ketika dengan tiba-tiba saja laki-laki asing itu mencengkeram bagian depan jaket miliknya dan membuat wajahnya berada sangat dengan dengan wajah penuh luka laki-laki tersebut. Ia bahkan bisa melihat masih ada bekas luka jahitan di pelipis laki-laki itu atau luka berwarna kebiruan di dekat telinga. Issac diam tidak bergeming, membiarkan kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuh.

"Majikanku sudah lama mencarimu," laki-laki itu berkata sembari mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak sampai menyentuh permukaan tanah. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka butuh waktu lama untuk menemukanmu. Apa yang dikatakan majikanku memang benar. Wanita itu sungguh berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanmu, kudengar."

"Wanita?"

Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terangkat, terlihat ingin mengejeknya. "Yeah. Wanita. Seorang wanita yang tidak berhenti memelas dan mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggumu. Wanita yang selalu berteriak untuk meninggalkanmu dari apa yang terjadi. Kudengar temanku bekerja ekstra keras untuk membuat wanita itu mengatakan di mana anak kesayangannya berada."

Kedua pupil pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu melebar, tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Pandangannya mengeras menatap laki-laki asing itu dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan rintihan atau erangan ketika tubuhnya diseret dan menghantam dinding batu tidak jauh darinya. Sepasang iris matanya terlihat berkilat penuh kemarahan terutama setelah mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ibunya.

Ibunya masih hidup—setidaknya itulah yang ia tangkap. Masih ada harapan dirinya bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu. Hanya saja, di mana Isla berada? Apakah laki-laki itu tahu mengenai keberadaan ibunya? Apa ibunya baik-baik saja? _Damn it!_ Ia tidak suka berada di dalam situasi di mana ia tidak tahu apapun.

"Kau beruntung jika majikanku mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkan wajahmu terluka sedikit pun." Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan di wajah, meraih dengan paksa dagunya sehingga membuat kepalanya terdongak paksa menatap puncak gedung tinggi di hadapannya. "Aku pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada wajah indahmu, _boy_. Sama seperti yang kulakukan pada wajah cantik ibumu."

Issac tidak memberikan komentar apapun atas kata-kata laki-laki itu. Sembari berusaha mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki di hadapannya mengenai bagaimana setiap korban tidak banyak yang mendapat perlakuan khusus seperti dirinya, Issac merogoh saku celana dan meraih tongkat sihir peninggalan ibunya. Amarah sudah menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tidak suka mendengar apa yang mungkin terjadi pada ibunya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ibunya **pasti** baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu, ibumu punya tubuh yang indah."

**CRAK!**

Pada awalnya, Issac tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya merasakan cengkeraman pada bagian depan pakaiannya terlepas sehingga membuat tubuhnya merosot. Namun setelah kedua matanya menatap cairan kental berwarna kemerahan yang mengalir dari ujung tongkat sihir ke telapak tangannya dan tubuh laki-laki bertubuh besar itu terhuyung dengan kedua tangan memegangi mata kanan, Issac hanya bisa menatap sosok itu dengan kedua mata melebar.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya menghujamkan tongkat sihir ke arah mata kanan laki-laki itu. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan hal semacam itu. Apa yang tengah terjadi?

"BERANINYA KAU!" laki-laki asing itu meraung marah—masih memegangi mata kanan yang saat ini tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah segar. Mata kiri laki-laki itu menatap nyalang seolah seperti ingin membunuhnya. Issac merapatkan tubuh pada permukaan dinding batu bata saat laki-laki itu bergerak tidak terkendali ke arahnya; mengulurkan tangan dengan liar sembari berusaha menggapai tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat mungkin, Issac melayangkan tendangan ke tubuh laki-laki itu. Tepat berhasil mengenai perut. Lagi-lagi terdengar raungan marah dari sosok tersebut. Issac mendesis ketika laki-laki itu berhasil menggapainya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain gang sempit; membuat punggungnya kembali menghantam dinding dengan keras.

Seketika, pandangan pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu mengabur. Ia tidak memedulikan jika saat ini pakaiannya penuh dengan debu atau kotoran di tempat tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk dengan cukup keras; tidak menyadari sebuah lengan besar berayun ke arah wajahnya.

Issac tidak cukup cepat mengelak pukulan sehingga berhasil mengenai wajahnya. Rasa asin dan aroma mirip besi mengkarat segera tercium oleh inderanya; membuatnya yakin bahwa bibirnya robek karena pukulan laki-laki itu.

Ia sungguh sangat ingin menghindar dan lepas dari cengkeraman sosok tersebut. Namun tubuhnya yang berteriak kesakitan dan tenaga yang telah menguap membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, menerima begitu saja setiap pukulan dan tendangan dari sosok tersebut. Ia sungguh berharap jika semua ini segera berakhir. Ia tidak suka atas rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Ia ingin laki-laki itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Bahkan jika laki-laki itu mati sekalipun tidak apa-apa.

Dan Issac sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang diharapkannya akan terjadi. Issac tidak menyangka jika tiba-tiba saja pukulan dan tendangan yang mengarah pada tubuhnya berhenti seketika. Ia tidak mendengar raung marah atau suara apapun.

Gang sempit itu terasa sangat sunyi dan sepi. Satu-satunya suara yang didengarnya hanyalah berasal dari ujung gang di mana pejalan kaki dan kendaraan melintas.

Dengan ragu, Issac membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah kedua matanya tidak melebar saat menangkap sosok laki-laki bertubuh besar itu tergeletak begitu saja tidak jauh darinya. Issac tersentak mengamati sosok itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, hanya terbaring di atas permukaan tanah dengan mata kanan yang terluka dan mata kiri laki-laki itu membelalak—menyiratkan ketakutan akan sesuatu yang tak tampak.

Tidak ada deru napas yang terdengar dari sosok tersebut. Tidak ada gerakan sekecil apapun. Sosok itu hanya diam dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar; seperti tengah menahan teriakan.

Issac segera merasakan kakinya tidak mempunyai tenaga sedikit pun. Tubuhnya kembali merosot sehingga membuatnya bersandar pada dinding. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya menatap sosok itu, yakin bahwa laki-laki tersebut sudah mati. Mati seperti apa yang diharapkannya beberapa saat lalu.

Oh, apa yang sudah dilakukannya!? Ia berteriak dalam hati, meremas helaian rambutnya dengan jemari tangan. Bibirnya terbuka lebar namun tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap. Napasnya memburu dengan keringat dingin terus menerus menetes tidak terkendali. Issac bahkan tidak memberikan respon apapun sebelum mendengar suara pekik terkejut seorang wanita yang saat itu melintas melalui gang tersebut. Wanita pirang itu terlihat terkejut ketika berdiri di sampingnya, berkali-kali mengerling ke arah tempat di mana laki-laki bertubuh besar itu terbaring.

Samar-samar Issac mendengar wanita itu menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung saat berusaha berdiri dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di tempat itu. Kembali mengatakan dengan cepat bahwa ia tidak apa-apa sebelum berlari menjauhi wanita di sampingnya. Pergi dari tempat ini sebelum wanita itu menghubungi polisi adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Issac kembali berlari; membelah kerumunan pejalan kaki menuju satu-satunya tempat yang dikenalnya.

Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Ia baru saja membunuh seseorang. Ia adalah seorang **pembunuh**. Issac sangat yakin ia tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari semua itu dengan mudah.

#

"... _Episkey._"

Harry berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana tubuh Issac sedikit mengernyit ketika ia mencoba mengobati luka ringan di wajah pemuda tersebut. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Harry tidak lagi mendapati hidung yang patah, luka lecet dan goresan di wajah pucat itu. Perlakuan yang sama juga diberikannnya pada luka di lengan dan kaki Issac sebelum ia memberikan ramuan untuk meringankan rasa sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, Harry tahu paling tidak ada luka dalam yang diderita Issac. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada tulang yang patah.

"Kusarankan kau untuk tidur, Issac," Harry berkata lagi. Ia tidak mendapati Issac membantah atau mengatakan apapun. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menganggukkan kepala sebelum membenamkan tubuh pada tumpukan bantal di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum telinganya menangkap suara deru napas teratur dari sosok tersebut.

Harry sama sekali tidak berpikir Issac akan muncul di depan pintunya dengan tubuh penuh luka. Ia juga tidak mengharapkan Issac akan menceritakan bahwa pemuda itu baru saja membunuh seseorang. Muggle ataupun penyihir bukanlah hal yang penting sekarang. Hal yang penting adalah bagaimana jika Muggle-Muggle di luar sana bereaksi atas apa yang terjadi. Polisi Muggle pasti akan mencari keberadaan Issac apalagi setelah banyak yang melihat pemuda itu berlari dengan tubuh terluka dan pakaian penuh dengan bercak darah.

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya kembali menatap sosok Issac yang tengah tertidur. Beberapa kali mendapati bagaimana tubuh itu sedikit menggeliat sembari menggumamkan sesuatu. Issac terlihat tertidur lelap sampai tidak menyadari dirinya yang perlahan meninggalkan ruangan.

Harry tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang dilakukan Issac adalah hal yang salah. Jika memang Issac tidak berbohong, semuanya murni sebagai perlindungan diri. Issac hanya mencoba melindungi diri dari laki-laki asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang pemuda itu.

Tapi yang sedikit mengusiknya adalah bagaimana Issac membunuh laki-laki tersebut. Issac memang mengatakan tidak melakukan apapun. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa.

Apakah apa yang terjadi adalah karena sihir tidak terkendali dari Issac?

Itu adalah satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, sihir tidak terkendali bisa saja terjadi. Dirinya bahkan pernah melakukan hal itu beberapa kali ketika ia tidak memiliki kendali atas emosinya.

Dan jika memang apa yang terjadi adalah karena Issac tidak bisa mengontrol sihir yang ada, maka sepertinya ia harus mengajari pemuda itu mengontrol sihirnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Issac akan kehilangan kendali setiap saat.

Harry tidak tidur malam itu. Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamar bersama buku-buku sihir miliknya. Otomatis segera beranjak menuju dapur saat merasakan _ward_ yang ia pasang di kamar Issac memberitahu bahwa pemuda itu terbangun.

"Aku menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," Harry berkata setelah melihat sosok Issac yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Luka lebam di wajah pucat pemuda tersebut tidak terlihat lagi namun Harry menyadari bagaimana Issac sedikit mengernyit ketika mendudukkan diri. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah. Hanya sedikit nyeri."

Harry mengangguk, menyodorkan sepiring _sandwich _dan segelas air putih ke hadapan Issac. "Aku akan kembali memeriksa luka di tubuhmu," ujarnya tanpa menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Sepertinya aku juga perlu memberimu ramuan."

Sang mantan Gryffindor tersebut tidak mengindahkan bagaimana ekspresi Issac segera berubah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Ia tetap berkutat dengan sarapannya sebelum merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang bertiup di dapur. Harry tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram menyadari keberadaan sosok Kematian yang berdiri menjulang di sudut ruangan, mengamatinya dari balik tudung. Kematian tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan hanya melayangkan pandangan ke arah Issac.

Seperti menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain di ruangan itu, Harry melihat bagaimana Issac segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia meletakkan gelas di atas meja dan segera mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru dapur sebelum berhenti di sudut di mana Kematian berdiri. Kening pemuda berkulit pucat itu berkerut.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" Harry bertanya dan mendapati Issac hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan bukan sesuatu yang penting sebelum kembali berkutat dengan sisa potongan _sandwich_. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu namun urung ketika suara bel pintu menggema di tempat tinggalnya. Dengan cepat beranjak dari dapur dan mendekati pintu. Ia tidak bisa mencegah keterkejutan terukir di wajahnya mendapati keberadaan dua orang polisi Muggle berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya; membuatnya segera kembali ke dapur, menyeret Issac menuju kamar dan menutupi tubuh pemuda itu dengan Jubah Gaib.

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara apapun, oke?" Harry berkata. Tampak puas saat Issac menganggukkan kepala dengan sedikit ragu. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk memasang ekspresi wajar ketika membukakan pintu untuk dua polisi Muggle itu.

"_Bonjour! Monsieur Evans?_" Harry menganggukkan kepala singkat. "Kami menerima laporan jika seseorang yang mencurigakan memasuki rumahmu. Keberatan jika kami melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan?"

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa orang yang kalian cari berada di sini."

Kedua polisi Muggle di hadapannya tampak tidak setuju. "Tapi kami mendapat laporan dari beberapa orang bahwa orang yang kami cari sempat memasuki tempat tinggalmu," salah satu polisi Muggle itu berkata sambil menyodorkan sebuah komputer tipis yang memperlihatkan wajah Issac. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan orang ini?"

Harry kembali menggeleng. "_Non_. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Anda yakin?" Harry mengangguk. "Bisakah kami memeriksa tempat tinggalmu? Kami pastikan tidak akan lama, _Monsieur_. Hanya ingin memastikan karena orang yang kami cari dicurigai sudah melakukan tindak kriminal yang berat."

Harry tahu bahwa akan sangat mencurigakan dirinya berkeras untuk melarang kedua polisi Muggle itu memeriksa tempat tinggalnya. Dengan anggukan kepala, pada akhirnya ia mempersilahkan kedua Muggle itu untuk masuk. Kedua matanya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik kedua Muggle itu sebelum mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Issac di manapun. Harry segera menghela napas panjang setelah kedua Muggle itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Harry mendengar Issac bertanya. Jubah Gaib tersampir di lengan. Ia menyadari bagaimana sepasang iris abu-abu pucat itu memandangnya dengan awas dan sesekali tampak mengerling ke pintu di belakangnya. "Apa yang mereka inginkan?"

"Mereka mencarimu. Mereka sepertinya sudah mendapatkan laporan mengenai apa yang kaulakukan kemarin. Tidak heran mengingat tidak ada tempat di negara ini yang tidak dilengkapi kamera pengawas. Mereka dengan sangat mudah segera mendapatkan gambar wajahmu."

"Dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa berada di sini, bukan? Mereka mungkin akan menemukanku jika berada di sini."

Harry tidak segera memberikan komentar atas apa yang dikatakan Issac. Dalam diam berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Issac memang benar. Pemuda itu tidak mungkin terus berada di sini. Jika ia berkeras sekalipun, Issac hanya akan berakhir seperti seekor burung dalam sangkar. Tapi Harry tahu dirinya tidak mungkin membiarkan Issac sendirian di luar sana. Bagaimana jika Issac kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki pemuda itu? Bagaimana—

"Master..."

Harry dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala, memandang sosok Kematian yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan?" tanyanya. Ia yang sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan sosok itu memilih meninggalkan semua sarkasme yang biasa dilontarkannya ketika Kematian muncul dengan tiba-tiba. _"Well?"_

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kematian berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu bahwa ada makhluk keabadian berdiri di luar sana dan mengawasi apa yang kaulakukan sekarang."

Mendengar penjelasan Kematian, Harry merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Tongkat sihir Elder segera teracung ke depan sembari dirinya yang berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kematian dengan makhluk keabadian.

Vampir. Otaknya segera memproses; membuatnya segera bersembunyi di balik tirai dengan kedua matanya yang mengamati sekitar; berusaha mencari keberadaan makhluk itu.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, Harry tidak menemukan sosok misterius di antara deretan gedung-gedung tinggi yang mengelilingi gedung apartemennya. Dengan sigap segera menutup jendela yang mengarah ke beranda dan merapalkan mantra pengunci.

"Apa yang makhluk itu inginkan?" Harry mengerling ke arah Kematian. "Apa dia—"

"—Dia tidak datang untuk mencicipi darahmu, _my dear Master_," sela Kematian dengan nada khas yang terdengar mencemooh. "Aku tidak merasakan adanya hawa pembunuh. Hanya saja, sudah sejak semalam dia mengawasi tempat ini. Aku heran kau tidak merasakan keberadaannya."

"Dan kau baru mengatakan hal itu sekarang, huh?"

Kematian menyeringai dari balik tudung yang menutupi kepala. "Aku bukan pengasuhmu, Harry Potter. Keselamatan hidupmu bukanlah tanggung jawabku. Kau bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sendiri."

Harry memutar bosan kedua matanya setelah mengibaskan tangan tepat di depan wajah Kematian. Sembari menggerutu atas sikap Kematian, ia berjalan mencari keberadaan Issac dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah mendudukkan diri di sofa. Kedua mata Issac tampak fokus menatap layar televisi. Pemuda itu baru menoleh ke arahnya ketika merasakan keberadaannya. Dengan kening berkerut menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini," Harry berkata. Ia terlihat sedikit tidak yakin. "Bantu aku berkemas dan jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti setelah kita keluar dari negara ini."

#

Lukas Nöir meremas lengan tempat duduknya dengan keras. Kedua matanya mengamati percikan-percikan nyala api dari perapian di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang pikirkan laki-laki itu karena sejak satu jam terakhir Lukas Nöir sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat untuk bertanya.

"Orang suruhanmu mati." Terdengar suara dari arah sudut ruangan. Lukas Nöir hanya menaikkan sebelah alis namun tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan perhatian dari perapian. "Issac berhasil membunuhnya, kurasa."

"Benarkah?"

Lukas Nöir mendengar gumaman pelan dari belakang tubuhnya. Tidak perlu menoleh pun ia sudah tahu bahwa Luthien akan segera mendekatinya. Sudut matanya mengamati Luthien menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam gelas piala, memainkan sejenak di tangan sebelum menyesap cairan kemerahan itu.

"Dia penyihir yang hebat, Issac maksudku," Luthien kembali angkat bicara. "Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana anakmu melakukan sesuatu kepada Muggle itu. Membunuh dengan sekejap mata bahkan tanpa merapalkan Kutukan Pembunuh sekalipun."

Sudut bibir Lukas sedikit terangkat. "Tentu saja. Dia adalah anakku. Apa yang kauharapkan?"

"Ah, tentu saja, Nöir. Issac memang anakmu. Fisikmu bahkan menurun kepada anak itu. Tapi sepertinya kecintaannya kepada Darah Murni tidak seperti kau. Bagaimanapun juga, Isla menyembunyikan identitas Issac yang sebenarnya. Keluarga de la Morte memang hebat. Bisa menekan kekuatan sihir sampai seseorang bisa berpikir dirinya bukanlah penyihir dan hanya seorang Muggle. Tidak heran keluarga Nöir menginginkan Isla berada di keluarga ini."

Sepasang iris abu-abu Lukas berkilat aneh. "Aku menikahi Isla bukan hanya karena alasan itu."

Terdengar Luthien tertawa pelan sembari kembali menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam piala yang kosong. Lukas berusaha tidak mengabaikan tawa mengejek dari sang vampir. Ia lebih memilih mengamati potongan kayu bakar yang perlahan mulai dilalap api.

"Dari apa yang kaukatakan, aku bisa pastikan jika Issac berhasil meloloskan diri?" Pertanyaan retorikal itu dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Luthien. "Apa kau tahu di mana anak itu berada?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya dengan sekali mencium bau anak itu, aku bisa menemukan keberadaannya di manapun. Sayangnya, aku mendapatkan sedikit kejutan saat melihat ke mana anakmu pergi setelah membunuh orang suruhanmu. Apa kau ingin tahu kejutan yang kumaksudkan, hmm?"

Lukas memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Kau tahu jika aku bukanlah orang yang suka mendengar kau berbasa-basi, Luthien. Katakan saja sebelum aku membakar tubuhmu hingga tidak bersisa."

Sekali lagi terdengar tawa aneh Luthien menggema di ruangan itu. "Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Nöir. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah," ejek Luthien. "_Well_, apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan melihat sosok Harry Potter bersama anakmu?"

"Harry Potter?"

Luthien mengangguk antusias. "_The one and only, my dear."_

Kedua mata Lukas Nöir membulat sempurna. Dengan segera melayangkan tatapan pada sosok Luthien. Sang vampir terlihat mengerutkan kening namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jangan bercanda. Harry Potter sudah lama mati," kepala keluarga Nöir itu mendesis marah. "Lagi pula apa yang kaukatakan sangat tidak masuk akal. Keberadaan mengenai Harry Potter sudah tidak pernah terdengar lagi sejak Muggle-Muggle itu menyerang komunitas dunia sihir."

"Tapi tidak ada yang pernah memastikan jika Harry Potter sudah mati, bukan? Laki-laki itu hanya dikabarkan menghilang. Tidak lebih. Dan ingatlah, aku pernah hidup sebagai penyihir dan itu jauh lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Zaman Baru ini. Aku tidak akan dengan mudah melupakan sosok Harry Potter dan laki-laki yang kulihat bersama dengan anakmu adalah orang yang sama. Mereka bahkan punya bau yang sama, Nöir. Jangan pernah meragukan apa yang kukatakan."

Lukas sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa saat ini ia tengah mencengkeram lengan tempat duduknya. Kedua matanya kembali berkilat. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, sorot mata itu penuh dengan kebencian.

Bagaimana mungkin sosok yang sudah lama menghilang itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali? Bagaimana mungkin jika selama ini ia tidak mendengar satupun hal mengenai sang pahlawan dunia sihir? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa anak laki-lakinya berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu? Lukas masih tidak bisa percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Luthien. Ia perlu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri untuk memastikan hal tersebut.

Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Harry Potter yang diceritakan Luthien adalah laki-laki yang sama yang pernah mengalahkan Lord Voldemort.

Mengalahkah kakeknya...

**End of chapter VI**

* * *

Sementara saya mau mempersiapkan diri untuk UTS, reviewnya saya tunggu~! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir untuk membaca #peluk


	7. Chapter VII

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, Kawan~! Terima kasih juga atas fave dan alert atau hanya sekadar mampir untuk membaca ;). Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. As per usual, any Original Characters, theories about magic and anything not already known to Harry Potter-verse is mine.

* * *

"_One has to pay dearly for immortality, one has to die several times while one is still alive."_

— **Friedrich Nietzsche.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Saat ini, ia menyadari jika tengah berdiri di sebuah kamar tidur dengan cat tembok di ruangan tersebut sudah sangat memudar. Sepasang iris abu-abu pucatnya menyadari hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran kecil yang menempel di sudut tempat tidur. Sebuah lemari tua berwarna cokelat lumpur berdiri diam tidak jauh darinya. Di sisi lain ruangan itu ia bisa melihat sosok asing, seorang anak laki-laki, duduk diam dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bingkai jendela. Dari jendela tempat itu, ia bisa melihat jelas butiran-butiran salju turun dengan perlahan.

Issac tidak tahu apa yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur atau sesuatu yang memang benar-benar terjadi. Di satu sisi, ketika dirinya menatap seorang anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu, ia merasa pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama sebelumnya. Ia seolah-olah mengenali siapa anak laki-laki tersebut. Namun di sisi lain, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya terdengar aneh jika mengatakan mengenali anak laki-laki itu. Ia sangat yakin jika mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Lalu siapa anak laki-laki asing yang dilihatnya sekarang? Mengapa sosok itu terasa amat familiar di matanya? Mengapa ada bagian dalam dirinya yang seperti mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa ia memang mengenal anak laki-laki itu?

Issac ingin menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah sebuah ilusi atau sekadar mimpi. Namun ketika ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Anak laki-laki berambut gelap itu juga tidak terlihat menyadari keberadaannya di tempat ini.

Jadi, apakah apa yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah mimpi?

Issac meragukan hal itu. Sebuah mimpi tidak akan terlihat nyata seperti apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Bunga tidur tidak akan sejelas ini seperti dirinya memang benar-benar tengah berada di ruangan yang tidak dikenalinya.

Mungkinkah ini hanya ilusi semata?

Pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu menghentikan apa yang dipikirkannya ketika mendengar suara derit pelan dari pintu kayu di belakangnya. Dengan cepat memutar leher hanya untuk mendapati sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut yang sudah beruban berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada tamu untukmu, Mr. Riddle," wanita itu berkata dengan nada dingin. Ia yang tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah berbicara kepada anak laki-laki berambut gelap yang dilihatnya, perlahan kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada sosok asing itu—Riddle. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tengah menahan napas saat kedua matanya melihat Riddle mengalihkan perhatian dari arah jendela sebelum menatap wanita di belakangnya dengan sepasang iris gelap yang terlihat familiar baginya.

Issac yakin jika ia memang seperti mengenal Riddle. Alam bawah sadarnya mengenali nama anak laki-laki itu. Sangat. Ia seperti mengenali setiap detail wajah Riddle, setiap helaian rambut gelap yang membingkai wajah tampan itu. Ia mengenali tatapan Riddle dan bahkan gerak tubuh anak laki-laki tersebut seperti melihat dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar.

Tapi **siapa** sosok Riddle baginya?

Belum sempat Issac mengetahui hal itu semua, ia merasakan ruangan di sekelilingnya memanjang dengan cepat seperti tengah tersedot ke dalam satu titik di belakang sosok Riddle, berputar dan menghilang begitu saja. Semua itu berlangsung dalam satu kedipan mata. Detik berikutnya, Issac hanya mendapati kegelapan di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat kedua tangannya di tempat itu. Kegelapan di sekitarnya seperti memeluknya dengan erat dan tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi.

Sebelum dirinya sempat mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, ia merasakan tubuhnya tersentak pelan. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar; membuatnya bisa memandang ke arah langit-langit rendah berwarna putih pucat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mendadak menghela napas lega melihat sesuatu yang terlihat familiar baginya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengedarkan ke sekeliling ruangan, memperhatikan setiap detail dekorasi dari sebuah ruangan sederhana yang sudah ditempatinya selama satu minggu terakhir.

Dan sejak satu minggu itulah, semua mimpi aneh itu menghantuinya.

Pada awalnya, ia hanya memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal dan terdengar seperti mimpi biasa. Ia pernah menemukan dirinya berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang dengan puing-puing bekas bangunan yang masih dilalap sisa-sisa api. Di sekitarnya, ia bisa melihat banyak kilatan-kilatan aneh dengan berbagai warna. Namun ada kalanya, ia akan memimpikan sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat bermata merah menyala yang berdiri di depan sebuah pasukan berjubah hitam, mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah sebuah kastil yang mirip dengan kastil-kastil di buku dongeng anak-anak. Semuanya terlihat kabur dan mirip seperti potongan-potongan film dari sebuah kamera tua.

Tapi baru kali ini Issac memimpikan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat nyata. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan wanita beruban itu! Sungguh, Issac sangat tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mulai memimpikan semua hal itu. Sampai saat inipun, ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dimimpikannya kepada Evans. Ia lebih memilih menyimpan semua itu. Lagi pula, apa yang dialaminya belum tentu hal yang penting. Mungkin semua ini memang sebuah mimpi.

Issac menghela napas panjang, mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan enggan menyeret kakinya menuju sebuah pintu tidak jauh darinya dan menghilang di balik pintu itu. Detik berikutnya, hanya terdengar suara air yang mengalir menggema dari balik pintu.

#

Harry baru saja berjalan menuju pintu rumah ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Melirik dari balik bahu, ia melihat Issac berhenti di bagian anak tangga paling bawah sembari menaikkan sebelah alis. Kedua iris abu-abu pucat pemuda itu sempat terpaku sejenak ke arah buket bunga lili di tangannya.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Mantan Gryffindor itu menganggukkan kepala, memakai mantel bepergiannya tanpa berniat mengatakan ke mana ia akan pergi. "Yeah. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan siang."

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya. Uh, aku sedikit bosan berada di tempat ini sepanjang waktu."

Harry otomatis segera menghentikan kegiatannya mengikat tali sepatu. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan mengamati sosok pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya sedikit membulat namun dengan segera memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya. Ia membuka mulut dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun pada akhirnya mengurungkan niat. Ia menggelengkan kepala. _Well_, siapa yang tidak akan bosan dengan terkurung di dalam rumah selama satu minggu tanpa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan? Ia seharusnya tahu akan hal itu karena dirinya pun berpikir yang sama.

"Tentu," kata Harry pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi jangan mengatakan apapun karena kita akan pergi dengan ber-_Apparate_, kau tahu?"

Harry melihat Issac memutar bosan kedua mata. Ia sangat tahu pemuda itu tidak suka bepergian dengan _portkey_ ataupun ber-_Apparate_. Perjalanan terakhir mereka dari Perancis ke tempat ini pun dilakukan dengan cara Muggle karena Issac yang selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi horor saat ia mengatakan bahwa menggunakan _portkey_ akan jauh lebih cepat dan efisien daripada harus menunggu membeli tiket pesawat atau menggunakan kendaraan Muggle lainnya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu dengan segera memberikan buket bunganya kepada Issac sebelum meraih lengan pemuda itu. Ia hanya bisa mengulum senyum mengamati bagaimana Issac dengan cepat menutup kedua mata dan mengeratkan cengkeraman pada lengannya yang bebas; segera menghilang dari ruangan itu di antara bunyi yang menyerupai ledakan keras dan muncul beberapa detik kemudian di antara kerimbunan pohon-pohon berdaun jarum. Ia mencoba tidak mengabaikan ekspresi bingung yang diperlihatkan Issac padanya.

"Di mana—"

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepala, meminta Issac untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya berjalan mengikutinya. Issac tidak terlihat ingin membantah. Pemuda itu berjalan dalam diam beberapa langkah di belakangnya sembari mengamati deretan pohon-pohon tinggi dan rapat di tempat itu. Di sekitar mereka, kicauan burung mampu menutupi suasana sunyi hutan tersebut.

Ia tidak begitu ingat kapan dirinya berkunjung ke tempat ini. Dari ingatan terakhir yang dimilikinya, tempat ini masih sama seperti yang ia ingat. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh dengan tinggi dan rapat sampai membuat sinar matahari tidak bisa menembus masuk. Rumput-rumput liar yang setinggi lutut ataupun sisa-sisa daun yang meranggas menutupi lantai hutan. Harry perlu berhenti beberapa kali untuk sekadar mengingat ke mana langkah kakinya harus tertuju jika tidak ingin pergi ke sisi lain hutan tersebut.

Dan setelah hampir lima belas menit berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua matanya teredar ke sekeliling sebelum tersenyum pahit menatap bongkahan-bongkahan batu berukuran besar yang ditumpuk begitu saja. Tanaman merambat yang tumbuh menyamarkan dengan baik keberadaan tempat itu.

"Tempat apa ini?" Issac bertanya. Di sampingnya, pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu mengerutkan kening dan mengamati apa yang ada di sekitar, berjalan mendekati puing-puing batu itu dan berjongkok di depan sebuah batu persegi. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat bagaimana tubuh pemuda itu tersentak pelan. "H—Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. Hogwarts," bisiknya sembari berjalan mendekati Issac, meletakkan buket bunga lili di atas batu pualam putih berbentuk persegi. "Sebuah kastil besar yang kini hanya tinggal puing-puing. Ironis ketika aku kembali memikirkan Hogwarts yang masih bisa berdiri kokoh setelah perang besar antar para penyihir, kini hanya berupa puing-puing ketika para Muggle menyerang tempat ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Harry tidak memberikan komentar. Ia hanya menghela napas dan menatap ukiran tulisan yang Muggle-Muggle itu tulis di sebuah batu pualam untuk mengingatkan para penyihir jika mereka telah bernasib sama seperti Hogwarts ketika Muggle mengetahui keberadaan dunia sihir. Walau ia selalu mengatakan tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi, jauh dalam dirinya, ia menyesali mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Ia masih berpikir apakah semuanya akan berbeda jika penyihir-penyihir itu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

Mungkin jika hal itu bisa terjadi, ia pasti masih memiliki sesuatu yang tertinggal di dunia ini.

Ah, tapi apa yang terjadi tidak mungkin bisa dirubah, bukan? Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia tidak bisa merubah apapun lagi. Sudah bukan tugasnya sebagai seorang pahlawan seperti predikat yang pernah disandangnya.

Ia kembali menghela napas, menggerakkan tangan kanan untuk menyisiri helaian rambut hitam berantakannya dan menatap kelopak bunga lili yang bergerak pelan seirama desir angin yang bertiup. Ingatan-ingatan yang terjadi ketika perang besar segera saja menyeruak kembali seperti peristiwa itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mengiyakan permintaan Issac untuk mengajak pemuda itu ke tempat ini.

"... Apa kau membenci manusia—Muggle—atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada kaum kalian? Maksudku, aku hanya pernah membaca apa yang mereka lakukan kepada para penyihir. Kaupun juga sama denganku, bukan? Hanya mendengar dan membaca dari buku tanpa tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Pertanyaan dari pemuda di sampingnya membuat Harry mengalihkan perhatian dari ingatan di masa lalu. Ia menatap Issac dengan kening berkerut. Oh, Issac tidak mempunyai ide apapun bahwa dirinya **sangat** tahu bagaimana para Muggle 'menaklukkan' dunia sihir; mendeklarasikan Zaman Baru tanpa keberadaan makhluk-makhluk sihir di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Harry pada akhirnya. "Di satu sisi, aku pernah tidak menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka membuatku kehilangan keluarga dan kerabat. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Muggle-Muggle itu hanya bertindak sesuai pemikiran bahwa para penyihir—baik penyihir hitam atau bukan—itu bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka. Penyihir bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan Muggle, tapi bukankah Muggle juga mempunyai teknologi yang tidak dimiliki penyihir? Aku pernah berpikir jika mungkin akan lebih baik jika Muggle dan penyihir bisa hidup berdampingan.

"Tapi setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai berpikir bahwa apa yang kuharapkan sangat naif. Lugu dan sesuatu yang lebih mirip dongeng. Muggle dan penyihir adalah dua hal yang berbeda selama sihir masih mengalir di dalam diri kami. Mungkin selamanya, hal itu tidak akan bisa terjadi. Justru lebih baik jika selamanya dunia penyihir dan Muggle tetap terpisah."

Issac mengerutkan kening atas apa yang dikatakannya. "Tapi bukankah hal itu sudah terlambat, huh? Dari yang kutahu, dunia kalian sudah hancur. Penyihir pun tidak sebanyak yang ada."

Mau tidak mau, Harry menyetujui kata-kata Issac. Memang benar semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dalam diam, ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap berkas-berkas sinar matahari yang menyusup malu di antara daun-daun pepohonan. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini hanya dalam sekejap mata seperti ia yang menyadari kalau dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya penyihir di dunia ini. Mungkinkah ada harapan baginya untuk...

Harry kembali menggeleng sembari mendecakkan lidah. Jemari tangannya memainkan permukaan Batu Kebangkitan yang terselip di jari manis tangannya. Jika Issac tidak sedang berada di sampingnya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menggunakan Batu Kebangkitan itu untuk memanggil bayangan dari orang-orang yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Mungkin saat ini juga ia pasti kembali larut dalam penyesalan seperti apa yang terakhir kali dilakukannya jika berada di tempat ini.

#

Issac adalah yang pertama menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi. Kicauan burung-burung dan makhluk hutan mendadak berhenti. Suasana sunyi dan hening segera menyelimuti tempat itu. Harry Evans yang ada di sampingnya dengan segera menegakkan tubuh. Issac mencoba untuk tidak mengernyit ketika laki-laki itu meraih tongkat sihir dari balik mantel bepergian, menggenggam benda itu dengan erat. Issac tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Ia lebih memilih hanya menegakkan tubuh dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling hutan.

Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh rapat di tempat itu serta minimnya sinar matahari yang masuk membuat sekitarnya nampak lebih gelap. Issac menyipitkan mata untuk sekadar mencoba melihat di antara bayang-bayang pepohonan. Namun setelah beberapa saat melakukan hal yang sama, ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Apa tidak lebih baik jika kita kembali?" Issac berkata dengan suara berbisik. Ia mendapati Evans menganggukkan kepala sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Issac baru saja ingin menyambut uluran tangan itu namun membiarkannya begitu saja ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang sama dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ia mengernyit merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Segera saja, ia menyadari jika saat ini Evans tengah berdiri di depannya; menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh laki-laki itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang didengarnya barusan semakin terdengar lebih keras seolah-olah siapapun yang menghampiri mereka tidak berniat menyembunyikan kedatangan. Dalam diam, Issac menatap ke arah dari mana suara itu berasal. Ia tidak bisa tidak mengerutkan kening ketika kedua matanya melihat sosok laki-laki perlahan muncul di antara bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Mengabaikan tubuh Evans yang mendadak tersentak pelan, Issac mengamati laki-laki berpakaian kasual itu berjalan menghampiri mereka sebelum berhenti beberapa meter di depan Evans. Ia menatap bingung ketika sosok tersebut membungkukkan tubuh dan memposisikan diri seperti tengah mengajak seorang gadis untuk berdansa.

"Senang akhirnya bertemu lagi denganmu, Mr. Potter," ujar laki-laki asing itu dengan mata merahnya seperti menyala di antara suasana hutan yang gelap. "Kau mendadak pergi begitu saja. Aku cukup sulit menemukan keberadaanmu lagi setelah kau pergi meninggalkan Perancis."

Pada awalnya, Issac tidak tahu kepada siapa salam itu diberikan. Tapi ketika ia mengamati bagaimana Evans yang terlihat tegang sembari mendesis ke arah laki-laki itu, Issac tahu jika salam tersebut ditujukan kepada Evans.

Potter?

Entah mengapa Issac sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu. Akan tetapi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk mengingat, ia tidak bisa menemukan di mana dirinya pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Ia hanya tahu jika 'Potter' terasa familiar di telinganya seperti ketika ia mendengar nama 'Riddle' di dalam mimpinya.

Sementara Issac terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu tidak menyadari jika saat ini Evans tengah menanyakan siapa laki-laki asing tersebut. Baik dirinya dan Evans sama-sama melayangkan tatapan bingung ketika mendengar tawa pelan dari sosok bermata merah itu.

"_Really, Mr. Potter,_" sosok tersebut berkata, menempelkan ujung telunjuk pada dagu. Mata merah laki-laki itu berkilat aneh. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau melupakanku dengan mudah. Apa 'Luthien Nott' mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu? Kurasa kau masih mengingatnya, bukan? Bagaimanapun juga, kau pernah mengajarku di tempat ini, Profesor Potter."

Evans—tidak. Potter (atau siapapun nama laki-laki itu yang sebenarnya) sepertinya mengerti apa yang dikatakan laki-laki asing itu. Issac melihat bagaimana pupil laki-laki di sampingnya melebar seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Ia kembali mengerutkan kening mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luthien Nott. Laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa Potter pernah menjadi seorang profesor? Di tempat ini? Bukankah itu artinya Potter pernah menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts?

Issac tahu hal itu terdengar tidak masuk akal. Dari buku-buku yang pernah ia baca dari perpustakaan milik Evans, Hogwarts sudah hancur jauh sebelum ini. Mungkin lebih dari satu abad yang lalu. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak terlihat berusia lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, _damn it! _Dan sekarang Luthien Nott mengatakan jika Potter seperti...

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu memijat keningnya dengan jemari tangan. Mendadak, pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dan memfokuskan pada apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia mencoba tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun saat kedua iris merah Luthien Nott terpaku ke padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan anak laki-laki di belakangmu, Mr. Potter," Luthien Nott berkata. "Keberatan jika kau meninggalkan kami berdua? Bagaimanapun juga, ada urusan keluarga yang harus kami bicarakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanpa bisa dicegah, Issac melontarkan pertanyaan. "Keluarga? Siapa—"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, _mon Issac_. Aku hanya diperintahkan ayahmu untuk mencari keberadaan dirimu. Hanya saja, aku sedikit terkejut jika kau bersama Mr. Potter. _Well,_ tentu saja ayahmu juga sama terkejutnya ketika tahu kalau kau bersama dengan orang yang kami kira sudah mati. Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak, bukan begitu, Mr. Potter?"

"Hmm... terkadang Takdir memang sangat menyebalkan, Mr. Nott. Aku sependapat dengan kata-katamu," Evans berkata tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan nada sarkastik pada suaranya. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berbicara dengan Issac. Aku tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaan terutama kepada seorang vampir seperti dirimu, Mr. Nott. Apa kau ingat bahwa tindakanmu yang mengamati apartemenku adalah alasan pertama aku meninggalkan tempat itu dan berakhir di sini, huh?"

"Ah, maafkan kelancanganku, Mr. Potter. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Issac adalah anak yang kucari. Suatu nilai tambah aku bertemu denganmu di tempat yang sama."

Evans mengerutkan kening, tampak berpikir keras. "Dan hal itu jugalah yang semakin membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkan kau dan Issac, kurasa."

Issac seharusnya tahu ada isyarat tersembunyi di balik kata-kata pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu jika ia tidak ingin dengan tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik keras sehingga membuat tubuhnya terbenam pada dada Potter. Diamatinya laki-laki itu segera mengarahkan tongkat sihir kepada sosok Luthien Nott dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Dan ketika sinar merah mengenai sebuah batang pohon di belakang Luthien Nott, suara ledakan segera mengiringi. Issac mengumpat pelan merasakan sensasi _Apparate_ mulai menjalar ke seluruh sendi tubuhnya; membuat pemandangan hutan berdaun runcing mengabur dengan cepat. Issac segera menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah kembali ke rumah yang ditempatinya bersama laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang itu selama seminggu terakhir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Issac mengangguk singkat. Baru saja berniat menjauhkan diri ketika merasakan lengan Evans masih melingkar pada bahunya. Issac menaikkan sebelah alis namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Seperti menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini, Evans dengan segera melepaskan tubuhnya sebelum mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Uh, sorry,"_ laki-laki itu berkata, memasukkan tongkat sihir di balik saku dan berjalan menuju dapur; bersikap seolah-olah apa yang terjadi barusan sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi.

Pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu mendecakkan lidah dan mengikuti sosok Evans. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu tengah mempersiapkan segelas cokelat panas di balik meja konter. "Siapa Luthien Nott?" tanyanya tanpa memedulikan bagaimana laki-laki itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau seperti mengenalnya."

"Aku memang mengenalnya." Issac tidak memberikan respon apapun; mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan. "Setidaknya aku memang pernah mengenalnya. Aku pernah menjadi pengajarnya ketika Mr. Nott belajar di Hogwarts."

"Apa kau tahu jika apa yang kaukatakan terdengar tidak masuk akal? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika Hogwarts dihancurkan oleh M—Muggle. Dan hal itu sudah terjadi lebih dari satu abad yang lalu, bukan? Bukankah itu artinya kau sudah berumur lebih dari seratus tahun? Tapi lihat dirimu sekarang! Di mataku kau hanya laki-laki berusia dua puluhan tahun!"

"_Uh, well,_ aku tahu hal itu, Issac. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

Issac mendelik kesal. "Apa kau tahu hal itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban?" tanyanya kembali. Sangat tidak puas atas apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. "Ada banyak sekali hal yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti dan ketika aku ingin mencari jawabannya, tidak satu pun jawaban yang memuaskanku. Mulai dari laki-laki bernama Luthien Nott yang mengatakan jika ayahku mencariku, kemudian mengenai pembicaraan antara kau dan orang itu. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa orang itu memanggilmu dengan nama 'Potter'? Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku dan kau sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tahu, sama sekali tidak membantuku!"

Issac membiarkan suara teriakannya menggema di ruangan itu. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan tekanan yang tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya. Napasnya memburu namun ia mencoba mengabaikan itu semua. Setelah beberapa menit berusaha mengatur napasnya, Issac kembali menatap Evans. Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan canggung di tempatnya, menatapnya dengan kedua mata melebar.

"Siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?"

Evans mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum angkat bicara. "Erm, Harry. Harry Potter. Evans adalah nama gadis ibuku."

"Kapan dan di mana kau lahir?"

"Apa ini pertanyaan untuk mengisi angket?" Laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alis namun menghela napas panjang saat ia tidak memberikan respon apapun. "_Well_, aku tidak tahu di mana tempat kelahiranku, tapi aku lahir 31 Juli 1981."

Kedua mata Issac melebar sempurna dan dengan cepat melakukan kalkulasi di kepalanya. "Itu 233 tahun yang lalu, kau tahu? Kau—"

"_I'm a bloody old man_, Issac. Aku tahu."

Issac yang masih tidak bisa mempercayai pengakuan laki-laki berkacamata itu terpaku di tempat. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dua ratus tiga puluh tiga bukanlah umur yang singkat. Laki-laki itu—Harry Potter—lahir lebih dari dua abad yang lalu dan masih hidup sampai sekarang! Belum lagi, bagaimana mungkin Potter tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki berusia dua abad? Apa karena sihir?

Dalam diam, Issac melihat Potter meraih kembali tongkat sihir dan mengarahkan ujung tongkat itu kepada diri sendiri; menggumamkan mantra dalam bisikan. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia dibuat terkejut ketika perlahan, dari puncak kepala laki-laki itu muncul lingkaran keperakan tipis yang bergerak turun sampai menyentuh ujung kaki.

Namun ketika Issac mengamati kembali sosok Potter, ia tidak melihat laki-laki berusia dua puluhan tahun dengan tubuh tinggi dan rahang yang tegas. Di sana, hanya beberapa meter darinya, seorang pemuda yang mungkin sebaya dengannya berdiri dengan sedikit canggung. Gerak tubuh pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang bertubuh kurus itu nampak sangat tidak nyaman ketika kedua matanya tidak berhenti mengamati sebuah bekas luka menyerupai sambaran kilat yang terpatri di kening.

"**A—Apa **kau yang sebenarnya?" Issac berbisik pelan, tidak tahu apakah ia ingin mendengar penjelasan dari sosok itu.

#

Luthien pernah hidup sebagai seorang penyihir biasa. Selama dua puluh tahun, hidupnya sama seperti para penyihir kebanyakan. Tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang bisa menarik perhatiannya dalam waktu yang lama. Ia akan segera bosan dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik sebelum membuang hal itu hanya dengan sekejap mata.

Ia dilahirkan menjadi seorang pewaris keluarga Nott. Ayahnya, Theodore Nott, sudah memberikan dokrin seperti itu bahkan sejak ia masih kecil. Apapun yang dilakukannya akan selalu dikomentari oleh laki-laki itu; membuatnya terkadang perlu berpikir lama untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Selama menjalani masa sekolahnya di Hogwarts, ia bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa teman yang dimilikinya. Dan tentu saja, teman-temannya itu adalah para Slytherin-Slytherin licik dan culas. Walau Hogwarts tidak lagi seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya ketika status darah masih kental, tidak membuatnya mau berteman dengan Darah-Campuran atau Darah-Lumpur. Ia memang tidak mengatakan apapun terutama di depan para pengajar. Namun di belakang penyihir-penyihir dewasa itu, ia masih menganggap bahwa Darah-Murni jauh lebih superior.

Namun semua pandangan itu berubah ketika suatu hari bencana itu datang. Bencana yang membuatnya menanggalkan statusnya sebagai penerus keluarga Nott karena status penghisap darah yang disandangnya. Pada awalnya, ia memang mengganggap bahwa vampir dan werewolf adalah makhluk buas. Tidak bisa disandingkan dengan para penyihir. Akan tetapi, Theodore Nott membuatnya mulai menganggap bahwa penyihir adalah makhluk lemah sama seperti Muggle. Mereka semua hanyalah manusia-manusia egois yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri.

Walau sudah lama berlalu, ia masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang mengusirnya dari rumah setelah tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang vampir. Ia ingat bagaimana laki-laki itu bahkan berniat membakarnya sampai tidak bersisa. Saat itu ia hanyalah seorang remaja yang tidak tahu apapun dan kata-kata Theodore Nott yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk rendah membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Ia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Ia hanya ingat ketika sadar, tubuh Theodore Nott sudah tidak bernyawa di pelukannya. Sepasang taringnya yang tajam masih terhujam pada leher laki-laki itu. Aroma darah kental tercium tajam oleh hidungnya.

Ia tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi. Tidak. Laki-laki itu memang pantas untuk mati.

Luthien menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada batang pohon. Suara gesekan antara alas sepatunya dan permukaan tanah bekas Hutan Terlarang itu mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya saat mengingat bagaimana Harry Potter dengan begitu mudahnya melarikan diri dari cengkeramannya.

Laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang itu masih sama seperli laki-laki yang diingatnya dulu. Harry Potter hanya sedikit orang yang mampu menarik perhatiannya bahkan ketika ia masih menjadi seorang murid di Hogwarts. Harry Potter selalu terlihat berbeda dibandingkan orang-orang dewasa yang dikenalnya. Ia bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari sosok tersebut ketika laki-laki itu berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Setiap kali berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan sosok itu, Luthien selalu merasa ada magnet yang kasat mata yang membuatnya selalu ingin mengamati sosok tersebut. Tentu saja, ia menahan dirinya dengan bertindak di luar kontrol.

Dan sekarang, ketika melihat kembali laki-laki itu dalam sosok yang sama setelah sekian lama, hal itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia bahkan merasa tarikan magnet itu jauh semakin kuat menariknya.

Harry Potter memang sebuah enigma baginya. Sosok itu bahkan terlihat tidak berubah.

Mengapa Harry Potter masih terlihat sama walau setelah sekian lama? Mengapa laki-laki itu tidak menua sedikit pun?

Oh, Luthien sangat tidak sabar ingin mengetahui semua itu.

**End of chapter VII**

* * *

**POLLING: **Jadi, Luthien/Harry, Issac(Riddle)/Harry, atau threesome Luthien/Issac/Harry **#ngakak #nosebleed** tapi yang pastinya ini sub!Harry ya? Saya mah rela Harry dijadikan uke oleh mereka berdua **#yeaa**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Author's rant:** senang sekali rasanya tahu bahwa fanfiksi ini masuk lima besar polling IFA 2012 untuk kategori Best Romance SLASH dan Best Fantasy (kalau tidak salah). Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah repot-repot menominasikan fanfiksi ini **#peluk **:D. Well, kinda short, but please enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. As per usual, any Original Characters, any theories about magic and anything not already known to Harry Potter-verse is mine.

* * *

"_The man has reached immortality who is disturbed by nothing material."_

— **Swami Vivekananda.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Tubuh pemilik iris abu-abu pucat itu tersentak pelan. Kedua kelopak matanya mendadak terbuka dengan pupil yang melebar. Selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar deru napas memburu dari sosok itu sebelum mengusapkan wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. Ia hanya terduduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan memikirkan mimpi—atau ilusi—yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika mengingat gambaran-gambaran yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Issac memimpikan dirinya berdiri di sebuah kuburan yang tampak tidak terawat. Kuburan itu gelap dengan siluet hitam dari sebuah gereja yang terlihat berdiri di balik bayang-bayang pohon _yew_. Sebuah bukit berdiri menjulang di sebelah kirinya. Issac juga bisa melihat siluet dari barisan rumah-rumah tua di kaki bukit.

Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya berdiri diam sebelum pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah perlahan. Issac segera mendapati dirinya berdiri di samping sebuah batu nisan yang terbuat dari marmer. Di hadapannya, ia bisa melihat sebuah kuali besar yang penuh berisi air dengan sosok laki-laki—bertubuh gemuk dan pendek—berdiri di depan kuali tersebut. Dan tidak jauh dari kuali itu, sepasang iris abu-abu pucatnya melihat sosok Harry Potter yang terikat pada sebuah batu nisan. Sebuah luka memanjang yang mengeluarkan darah segar terukir di lengan kanan pemuda itu, menetes begitu saja dan mengotori lantai kuburan.

Issac hanya bisa mengernyit bingung ketika laki-laki bertubuh gemuk itu berlutut di atas tanah di samping kuali dan memegangi lengan kanan yang terpotong; tersentak dan terisak pelan. Di hadapannya, kuali tadi kini terlihat bersinar, mengirimkan kilau seperti berlian ke segala penjuru sehingga membuatnya menghalangi cahaya tersebut dengan kedua tangan.

Ketika ia tahu bahwa cahaya menyilaukan itu sudah menghilang, Issac hanya bisa tersentak pelan saat kedua matanya mendapati siluet seorang laki-laki, di antara asap putih yang muncul dari kuali tersebut, berlahan berdiri.

Laki-laki itu berkulit pucat—lebih pucat dari tengkorak—dengan hidung datar mirip seekor ular.

Dan ketika sepasang iris merah itu tertuju kepadanya, saat itu juga Issac terbangun dengan sensasi aneh pada perut dan dadanya.

Ia masih merasakan sensasi sesak pada dada dan perutnya yang bergolak tidak nyaman sampai menjelang tengah hari. Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh sarapannya pagi itu dan membuat Harry Potter menanyakan keadaannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sebelum memilih untuk menyendiri di dalam ruang baca laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan tersebut.

Bukan kali pertama Issac ingin menceritakan apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya kepada Potter. Namun berulang kali ia ingin membuka suara, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak tahu dari mana harus memulai atau apakah nantinya laki-laki itu akan mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya. Apakah ia tidak terdengar gila? Apakah dirinya terdengar tidak rasional?

Tapi bukankah setelah tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir, kata 'rasional' itu menjadi relatif?

Issac masih ingat pembicaraannya dengan Potter seminggu lalu mengenai bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa mati dan hidup abadi. Issac ingat bagaimana ia menertawakan apa yang dikatakan Potter mengenai hal itu. Tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang bisa hidup abadi. Semua pasti memiliki sebuah akhir.

Tapi Issac terpaksa dibuat tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu ketika Potter—dengan santainya—menusuk dada sendiri dengan sebilah pisau. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasakan tubuhnya gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang tidak berhenti mengalir ketika darah segar menyembur keluar dari luka di dada Potter, menggenangi tubuh laki-laki itu yang terbaring di atas lantai dapur.

Panik? Tentu. Ia yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya bisa berlutut di samping sosok Potter dengan kedua telapak tangannya menekan bekas tusukan pisau di dada Potter. Kedua pupilnya melebar melihat cairan berwarna merah kental itu terus menerus merembes di antara sela-sela jemari tangannya. Berkali-kali ia berteriak memanggil sosok Potter yang kala itu mengeluarkan batuk berisi darah kental. Issac ingat bagaimana dirinya terisak ketika tidak lagi merasakan gerakan apapun dari Potter.

Potter mati dan ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan laki-laki itu.

Issac tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang sudah terlewat. Ia ingat jika dirinya hanya duduk diam di samping jasad Potter, memandang tubuh itu dengan pandangan yang mengabur karena air mata. Ia juga tidak memedulikan jika tubuhnya ditutupi oleh darah Potter. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun sebelum melihat tubuh Potter tersentak dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan ia hanya diam seperti orang bodoh ketika mendengar Potter mengerang pelan.

Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum Potter berhenti mengerang. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna mengamati bagaimana punggung Potter melengkung sebelum kembali tersentak. Kedua mata laki-laki itu mendadak terbuka dan sempat bergerak liar. Senyum lelah segera terukir di wajah Potter begitu menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku sekarang?" tanya Potter padanya ketika itu. Namun bukannya menjawab, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Potter; membuat punggung laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang itu membentur lantai dapur. Ia segera memasuki kamarnya tanpa memedulikan panggilan Potter.

Perlu waktu tiga hari baginya untuk meredakan amarah yang dirasakannya pada laki-laki itu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mendiamkan laki-laki itu. Ia hanya merasa apa yang dilakukan Potter terlalu berlebihan. Bermain-main dengan nyawa sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang sering dilihatnya. Ia bahkan masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan gambaran tubuh tidak bernyawa Potter yang digenangi lautan darah seperti itu; membuatnya ingin segera mengeluarkan isi perut.

Issac mendesah pelan, menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan kejadian itu dari kepalanya. Kedua iris kelabu pucatnya kembali terfokus pada buku tua di pangkuannya sementara tangan kirinya meraih tongkat sihir peninggalan ibunya.

Sudah sejak beberapa hari terakhir Issac berpikir untuk menggunakan tongkat sihir itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan tarikan aneh setiap kali ia melihat buku-buku mantra dan sihir yang berjejer rapi di ruang baca milik Potter. Ada dorongan yang tidak terlihat serta bisikan-bisikan dalam kepalanya yang menginginkannya untuk mempelajari buku-buku itu. Dan dari hari ke hari, dorongan tersebut semakin kuat sehingga membuatnya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan mengurung diri di ruang baca. Issac bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia bahkan mulai mempelajari Sejarah Sihir.

Potter tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu. Laki-laki tersebut hanya mengatakan ia bisa meminta bantuan jika ada hal yang tidak dimengertinya. Tentu saja Issac tidak menanyakan apapun kepada Potter. Ia disebut sebagai anak jenius bukan tanpa alasan. Dengan cepat, ia bisa mengerti apa yang dijelaskan buku-buku tersebut.

Dari buku yang dibacanya, Issac mulai mengerti bahwa Harry Potter bukanlah penyihir biasa. Laki-laki itu dikenal sebagai seorang pahlawan karena pernah menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari seorang penyihir gelap di masa tersebut. Ia juga mulai sedikit mengenal Potter karena pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu tidak pernah menceritakan hal pribadi kepadanya.

"_Wingardium Laviosa,"_ Issac berbisik pelan setelah mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada sebuah vas bunga di atas meja. Kedua pupilnya melebar melihat vas bunga itu melayang di udara tanpa bantuan apapun; membuat senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Namun senyum itu dengan cepat memudar ketika Issac merasakan sensasi aneh pada ujung jemari tangannya. Sensasi mirip sengatan listrik statis itu membuat tongkat sihirnya bergetar hebat. Sihir yang sebelumnya menahan vas bunga melayang di udara kini memudar dengan cepat; membuat benda itu terjatuh dan membentur lantai ruang baca. Suara keras yang menggema di tempat itu membuat Potter memasuki ruang baca dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Potter—dengan penampilan seorang pemuda berusia delapan belas tahunnya—bertanya. Kerutan muncul di kening laki-laki tersebut ketika melihat serpihan vas bunga yang berserakan di atas lantai. "Issac?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu." Issac dengan cepat memalingkan wajah ke arah lain ketika sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu menatapnya. "Tapi kurasa tidak akan berhasil."

"Oh? Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan?"

Dari sudut matanya, Issac melihat Potter berjalan memasuki ruangan menuju ke arah serpihan vas bunga. Dengan sekali ayunan lengan, serpihan-serpihan itu bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menjadi sebuah vas bunga. Hanya dengan sekejap mata, vas yang tadinya hanya berupa serpihan kini sudah kembali ke bentuknya semula.

"Kau ingin melakukan sihir."

Issac hanya mengernyit mendengar pernyataan dari Potter ketika laki-laki itu melihatnya menggenggam sebuah tongkat sihir dan buku mantra di pangkuannya. Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu pasif seperti menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi tidak berhasil, kurasa," Issac berbisik pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sihirku."

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Potter. Laki-laki itu kemudian meminta untuk melihat tongkat sihirnya. Issac tidak memberikan komentar apapun dan menyerahkan tongkat di tangannya kepada Potter. Kedua iris kelabu pucatnya mengamati Potter yang berjalan ke seberang ruangan, mengambil sebuah kotak dari rak paling atas dan menyerahkan kepadanya. Issac tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut mendapati sebuah tongkat sihir tersimpan di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Pakai itu," kata Potter. "Tongkat dari pohon _holly_ dengan inti bulu burung _phoenix_. Tongkat sihir itu adalah milikku."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Issac menyentuh tongkat sihir itu dengan ujung jemari tangannya sembari meneliti setiap ukiran pada batang tongkat sihir tersebut. Dan ketika tangan kirinya menggenggam tongkat sihir itu, Issac merasakan sensasi aneh yang hangat mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya; menimbulkan percikan kecil berwarna merah menyala menyembur dari ujung tongkat sihir tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

Selama beberapa saat, Issac hanya mengamati benda di tangannya. Tongkat sihir itu memberikan sensasi berbeda dibandingkan dengan tongkat sihir milik ibunya—yang terasa dingin. Tongkat sihir Potter mengirimkan sensasi hangat. Hanya saja, Issac merasa ada yang salah dengan tongkat sihir itu. Ia merasa jika tongkat sihir itu tidak terasa pas di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Issac berujar pada akhirnya, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang mampu menimbulkan getar aneh pada tulang belakangnya ketika menggenggam tongkat sihir itu lebih lama.

#

Lukas Nöir berjalan menuruni tangga berbatu dengan hati-hati. Kedua matanya segera teredar ke sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan dari sebuah lampu yang diletakkan di beberapa bagian dinding namun cukup untuk menerangi ruangan tersebut. Suara dari alas sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai batu mengema di tempat itu; membuat penghuninya bergerak gelisah di dalam beberapa sel yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia hanya melayangkan tatapan sinis saat sebuah tangan terjulur untuk menggapainya. Dengan cepat ujung sepatunya menendang tangan itu.

Suara ringis dan desis marah pun dilontarkan pemilik tangan tersebut kepadanya.

Tentu saja Lukas tidak pernah peduli dengan penghuni-penghuni sel di dalam penjara itu. Ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengurusi mereka. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya dibandingkan dengan para Muggle penghuni penjara ini.

"... Bagaimana kabarmu, Isla?" Lukas memandang sosok wanita berambut panjang itu dari luar sel kayu. Isla hanya mengerling sekilas sebelum membuang muka ke arah lain. Dilihatnya wanita itu memilih untuk membelakanginya, menatap dinding batu tanpa memedulikan keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Lukas tidak pernah menyesal ketika dirinya menikahi Isla de la Morte. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita itu sangat penting untuk rencananya. Ia bahkan rela untuk berpura-pura memiliki ketertarikan kepada Isla hanya agar wanita itu mau menikahi dirinya dan mengandung darah dagingnya. Ia hanya menyesal saat Isla memilih untuk meninggalkan dirinya bersama Issac. Padahal, jika wanita itu tidak pergi begitu saja, Lukas bisa memberika apapun yang diinginkan Isla sehingga tidak perlu menjalani hidup menyedihkan di antara para Muggle seperti enam belas tahun terakhir.

"Kau tahu jika mau bekerja sama, kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini, Isla," Lukas kembali berkata. "Apa kau tidak bosan berada di tempat menyedihkan ini? Akan lebih baik jika kau berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan menerima tawaranku. Kau masih bisa menjadi pendamping dari seorang Nöir dan bukannya menjadi tawanan seperti ini."

Lukas tahu bahwa ketika Isla meludah di hadapannya, ia sudah membuang waktunya. Dengan gerakan cepat dari ayunan tongkat sihirnya, Lukas membuka paksa pintu sel dan berjalan cepat ke arah wanita itu, mengulurkan tangan pucatnya dan menarik rambut panjang Isla. Kedua mata Isla melebar sembari menahan diri untuk tidak meringis.

Melihat hal itu, sudut bibir Lukas terangkat membentuk seringai. Ditariknya mendekat tubuh Isla sehingga wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Iris abu-abu pucatnya berkilat marah.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, Isla," Lukas berkata tepat di depan wajah isterinya. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar atas sikap keras kepalamu ini. Jika aku tidak bisa membujukmu dengan tawaranku, aku tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan, kau tahu? Di mataku kau tidak lebih hanya wanita lemah. Jika saja kau tidak ada gunanya, sudah sejak lama aku sudah melenyapkanmu."

Terdengar Isla mendesis. Lukas mencoba menahan diri saat Isla meludah di wajahnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Isla," katanya sembari membelai sisi wajah Isla dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika wanita itu dengan cepat berusaha menjauh dari sentuhannya. "Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak berusa melawan. Kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Issac, bukan?"

Jika ada yang mampu membuat pertahanan seorang Isla de la Morte perlahan runtuh, hal itu adalah Issac. Lukas sangat tahu hal itu. Ia tahu sekeras kepala apapun wanita di hadapannya, Isla tidak akan berkutik jika hal itu menyangkut Issac.

"Jangan mencoba melakukan apapun kepada Issac, Lukas." Nada suara Isla terdengar dingin dan tajam. "Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu lebih buruk jika kau berani menyentuhnya."

Salah satu alis Lukas terangkat. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Issac adalah anakku. Aku berhak melakukan sesuatu padanya. Kaulah yang tidak punya hak atas dirinya, _my dear Isla._ Bahkan sebelum Issac lahir di dunia ini, hanya akulah yang mempunyai hak atas dirinya. Kau hanyalah sebuah alat—sebuah pion. Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak membunuhmu setelah melahirkannya."

"Kau belum membunuhku karena aku masih berguna untukmu, Lukas."

Lukas kembali tersenyum. "Ah, tentu. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatmu berguna. Setelah itu, aku akan membiarkanmu untuk mati. Mungkin Issac bersedia melakukan itu untukmu."

Sang kepala keluarga Nöir itu tidak membiarkan Isla memberikan komentar apapun. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman tangannya pada helaian rambut hitam Isla. Kedua iris abu-abunya melihat tubuh Isla merosot sehingga terduduk di lantai yang kotor. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Lukas berjalan keluar sel tersebut. Ia hanya memandang datar sosok Luthien Nott yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di luar sel.

"Di mana Issac?"

"Potter berhasil membawa Issac pergi sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luthien, sepasang iris abu-abu pucat itu kembali berkilat marah. Lukas tidak memedulikan jika saat ini sihir di dalam tubuhnya bergolak marah dan membuat pintu sel-sel di sekitarnya mengeluarkan suara mengerikan. Diraihkan bagian depan pakaian yang dikenakan Luthien dengan geram sebelum membenturkan tubuh sang vampir ke arah dinding terdekat. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat terintimidasi ketika Luthien memamerkan sepasang taring yang tajam dan menggeram ke arahnya.

Lukas menempelkan ujung tongkat sihirnya pada leher sang vampir. "Aku tidak menerima kegagalan apapun, Nott," desisnya marah. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk menemukan keberadaan Issac dan sekarang, aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Bawa Issac padaku sebelum aku membakarmu sampai menjadi abu."

"Kau berani mengancamku, Nöir?"

Suara tawa Lukas menggema di tempat itu. "Tentu saja aku berani, Luthien. Dan kau seharusnya tahu jika aku bisa melakukan apapun. Bukan hal yang sulit jika kau adalah seorang penyihir."

Begitu mendapat anggukan singkat dari Luthien, Lukas melepaskan laki-laki di hadapannya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga batu yang licin; keluar dari ruang bawah tanah yang dibangun tepat di bawah rumahnya. Tangan pucatnya segera menyisiri helaian rambut cokelat madunya begitu ia sampai di sebuah ruangan di sayap barat rumahnya. Segera menghempaskan tubuh pada kursi berlengan tunggal sementara peri rumah mengisi sebuah piala dengan anggur merah.

Sang kepala keluarga Nöir segera menegak minuman itu sampai habis dan mengisi pialanya kembali sebelum memejamkan mata.

Sepanjang hidupnya, para Muggle-Muggle bodoh itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keluarga Nöir adalah keluarga penyihir. Di mata umum, ia hanyalah seorang laki-laki dari keturunan bangsawan Perancis yang memiliki bisnis di beberapa tempat di seluruh dunia. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa ibunya, Druella Lestrange, adalah anak dari Pangeran Kegelapan dan Bellatrix Lestrange sebelum wanita itu menikahi seorang penyihir dari Perancis. Lukas sangat tahu bagaimana silsilah keluarganya. Ia tahu sejak kecil ada tugas besar yang dibebankan pada pundaknya. Druella, ibunya, sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahkan sejak ia berusia dua belas tahun.

Dan ia akan berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa agar amanat ibunya sebelum meninggal berjalan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya.

Ia perlu memikirkan sebuah rencana cadangan jika apa yang direncanakannya selama ini tidak berjalan dengan baik terlebih setelah mengetahui bahwa Harry Potter masih hidup. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sang pahlawan dunia sihir itu melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan pada Pangeran Kegelapan di masa lalu.

#

"... Mengapa kau memilih untuk memakai _glamour_ setiap kali pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Harry mendongakkan kepala dari es krim yang terhidang di atas meja dan menatap Issac dengan kerutan sama di keningnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu menatapnya tanpa henti selama beberapa saat dan tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan semangkuk es krim yang akan dengan cepat meleleh di tengah udara yang panas.

"Err," Harry bergumam pelan sembari memainkan pinggiran cangkir es krim di hadapannya. "Hanya untuk kenyamanan, kurasa. Maksudku, pasti akan ada orang yang bertanya mengapa seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun—tanpa keberadaan orang dewasa—tinggal sendirian, bukan? Mereka pasti akan menanyakan banyak hal hanya karena melihat umurku. Lagi pula, mengenakan _glamour_ dan membuatmu tampak berusia seperti tiga puluhan tahun tidak akan menarik perhatian orang-orang jika kau berniat menjual rumahmu dan pindah ke suatu tempat. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan orang dewasa tanpa menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar, kau tahu?"

"Lalu, apa kau bahagia dengan kehidupan seperti itu? Hidup tanpa bisa mati? Apa... apa kau memiliki keluarga?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Kedua matanya teredar ke sekitar—di mana ia melihat beberapa anak tengah bermain ayunan tidak jauh darinya—sekadar untuk tidak bertemu dengan kedua iris abu-abu pucat itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja Issac menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa pemuda di hadapannya terdengar tertarik akan kehidupannya setelah sebelumnya Issac sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli.

"Harus kukatakan jika hidup abadi itu tidak menyenangkan," kata Harry pada akhirnya. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukai hidup seperti itu setelah melihat satu per satu keluarga dan teman-temanmu meninggal sementara kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun—hanya diam dan melihat mereka pergi.

"Aku dulu memiliki keluarga. Seorang isteri dan tiga anak. Aku juga memiliki cucu, kau tahu? Hanya saja, apa yang terjadi antara Muggle dan penyihir, membuat semuanya berantakan. Keluargaku meninggal ketika perang antara Muggle dan penyihir. _Well_, aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini, Issac, tapi pembicaraan seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang kusuka. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu?"

Harry melihat Issac mengangguk dan kembali berkutat dengan pesanan es krim di atas meja. Selama beberapa saat, ia mengamati pemuda itu dalam diam namun segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain begitu Issac menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Duduk dan bersantai di depan sebuah toko es krim bukanlah pilihan pertama yang ingin dilakukannya ketika Issac mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan di tengah hari cerah seperti sekarang. Namun saat teringat bahwa ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya bersantai setelah kembali dari Mesir, Harry mengiyakan ajakan pemuda itu.

"Lord Voldemort. Dia penyihir yang kaukalahkan saat perang besar bukan? Aku membacanya dari buku-buku di ruang baca." Suara Issac mampu mengalihkan Harry kembali ke sosok di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika saat ini tubuhnya sedikit menegang atas topik yang dibicarakan Issac. "Aku membaca jika dia pernah mati tapi kemudian bangkit kembali sebelum kaukalahkan. Bagaimana hal itu terjadi?"

"Mengapa kau ingin mengetahui hal itu?"

Terlihat Issac mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Di buku yang kubaca, tidak dijelaskan mengenai mengapa Voldemort bisa hidup kembali. Kupikir Voldemort sama sepertimu yang hidup kembali setelah mengalami 'kematian'."

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Kami berbeda," ujarnya dengan nada dingin. "Voldemort adalah penyihir yang takut akan kematian sehingga melakukan segala cara untuk bisa hidup abadi. Dia membelah jiwanya dan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk—seorang monster. Seorang profesor yang pernah kukenal mengatakan bahwa kau tidak seharusnya takut pada kematian. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang akan dihadapi oleh setiap makhluk di dunia ini. Petualangan terbesar justru akan kaujalani setelah melewati kematian."

Mantan Gryffindor itu hanya tersenyum menyadari pandangan tidak mengerti yang diberikan Issac. Diraihnya sendok di atas meja dan mulai menikmati kembali es krim yang sudah setengah meleleh. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Issac mengamati apa yang dilakukannya sebelum mendengar pemuda itu berdeham pelan.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir jika Voldemort akan kembali ke dunia ini? Maksudku, dia pernah hidup kembali. Apa ada kemungkinan hal itu terjadi?"

Harry ingin mengatakan bahwa hal itu bisa terjadi terlebih ketika jiwa Voldemort saat ini berada tepat di hadapannya. Hanya saja, ia tahu hal tersebut tidaklah tepat. Ia tahu Issac adalah anak yang kemampuan berpikirnya jauh di atas rata-rata. Terlihat jelas dari kemampuan Issac mengendalikan sihir dan membuat ramuan dua minggu terakhir. Walau masih tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Issac di balik pertanyaan-pertanyaan, Harry tidak ingin Issac memikirkan sesuatu mengenai mantan Pengeran Kegelapan tersebut.

"Tidak. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi," ujarnya pelan sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tidak memedulikan lagi es krimnya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali, Issac. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Tapi bukannya mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya, Issac hanya diam di tempat. Pandangan pemuda itu terfokus padanya.

"Issac? Apa—"

"Apa kau percaya jika hal itu mungkin saja terjadi? Mengenai Voldemort yang bisa terlahir kembali ke dunia ini, maksudku?"

Harry mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mengikuti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berlangsung.

"Apa yang kaumaksudkan?"

Issac menggelengkan kepala. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu meremas kedua tangan dengan gelisah.

"Aku melihat—tidak, aku memimpikan Voldemort sejak beberapa minggu terakhir. Setiap malam, aku selalu memimpikan mengenai Voldemort dan Tom Riddle," ujar Issac dengan suara nyaris berbisik. "Mimpi itu seperti nyata di mataku. Dia—Voldemort—mengatakan sesuatu mengenai 'terlahir kembali' kepadaku. Dan kemarin malam, Voldemort mengatakan bahwa aku dan dia adalah sama. Bahwa aku adalah dirinya di masa lalu."

**End of chapter VIII**

* * *

Polling masih dibuka sampai chapter IX nanti. Jadi, silahkan pilih pair mana yang akan dipakai di sini ;)


	9. Chapter IX

**Author's Rant:** Polling akhirnya ditutup! Yay! Dan... well, perbedaan sangat tipis antara IssacHarry dan LuthienIssacHarry. Tapi, pair yang lebih unggul adalah **IssacHarry** dengan 42,85% **#nebarbunga** Jadi untuk seterusnya pair di sini adalah IssacHarry, ya? Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga ada sedikit hint LuthienHarry :D Sorry for the late update, but please enjoy, Pals!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. As per usual, any Original Characters, any theories about magic and anything not already known to Harry Potter-verse is mine.

* * *

"_The first requisite for immortality is death."_

— _**Stanislaw Lec**_

* * *

**Chapter IX**

"... Apa ada kemungkinan jika seseorang bisa mengingat masa lalu sebelum mereka dilahirkan kembali?"

Sudut matanya mengerling sosok Kematian yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sebelum memusatkan perhatian pada botol wiski di atas meja. Pandangannya terpaku sejenak pada cairan kuning kecokelatan itu. Dalam diam menikmati minuman tersebut seorang diri. Ia memejamkan matanya kala sensasi panas mulai membakar tenggorokannya.

"Para mortal tidak seharusnya mengingat masa lalu mereka," Kematian berkata. "Tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang bisa mengingat kehidupan sebelum mereka dilahirkan. Kebanyakan hanya seperti gambaran kabur namun ada juga yang bisa mengingat setiap detail kehidupan mereka di masa lalu."

"Tapi jika sebelumnya mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun, apa ada kemungkinan jika suatu saat ingatan itu akan muncul?"

Ia tidak langsung mendengar Kematian menjawab pertanyaannya. Sosok bertudung itu hanya diam. Harry sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika mendapati sosok itu menghilang di tengah udara sebelum muncul kembali tepat di belakangnya. Ia dengan segera memutar tubuhnya. Hanya menaikkan sebelah alis ketika Kematian mencondongkan diri; membuatnya bisa mencium bau kematian dari sosok di hadapannya.

"Harus kukatakan jika aku tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, Master." Kematian mengulurkan jemari hitam—yang terlihat hanya seperti tulang—ke arah dagunya. "Aku hanyalah Kematian. Aku bukan Takdir atau Alam Semesta yang mengetahui segala sesuatu di dunia ini. Aku diciptakan hanya untuk mengakhiri hidup makhluk-makhluk mortal. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Kening mantan Gryffindor itu berkerut sebelum berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kematian. "Tapi bukankah kau hidup jauh sebelum manusia ada di dunia ini? Tidakkah kau—"

"Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak bisa memberitahu segalanya kepadamu, Harry Potter," Kematian memotong. "Kau mungkin adalah tuanku jika mengingat statusmu sebagai pemilik dari ketiga relikui. Tapi ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak seharusnya kau tahu. Rahasia yang tidak seharusnya diberitahukan kepada siapapun."

Tanpa sadar, ia menggeram pelan dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kematian. Tidak bisakah sosok itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membingungkan? Bukankah ini saat yang tidak tepat menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Ia perlu mengetahui sesuatu sehingga bisa mempersiapkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Harry menghela napas sembari memijat pelan keningnya. Ia kembali menegak wiski langsung dari botol sebelum melirik ke arah sebuah pintu tertutup tidak jauh darinya.

Issac...

Anak laki-laki itu adalah sebuah _prodigy_ dan _enigma _di saat yang bersamaan. Selama mengajarkan sihir kepada Issac, ia menyadari jika anak laki-laki itu mempunyai bakat. Tidak hanya dalam hal mantra tapi juga ramuan. Apa yang ia ajarkan, Issac mampu mengikuti dengan sangat baik. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengajarkan segala sesuatu lebih dari satu kali agar Issac bisa menguasai apa yang diajarkannya. Ia sangat yakin jika sebentar lagi Issac akan menyamai kemampuannya dan—

Sepasang pupil miliknya kini melebar menyadari apa yang sudah dipikirkannya. Tentu. Ia sangat sadar bahwa suatu saat nanti Issac bisa menjadi seorang penyihir hebat. Bagaimanapun juga, di masa lalu Issac adalah Tom Riddle, bukan? Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai ambisi besar dan kemampuan sihir yang hebat. Tidak salah jika Tom Riddle, atau Lord Voldemort, dikatakan sebagai penyihir yang hebat setelah Dumbledore.

Dan tidak tertutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat Issac bisa mengalahkannya.

Tapi apakah hal itu mungkin terjadi?

Harry menatap tongkat Elder tidak jauh darinya. Tongkat sihir itu diciptakan untuk selalu menang dalam setiap duel. Tongkat Elder tidak pernah mengecewakan pemiliknya. Ia tahu jika tongkat sihir itu mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam. Setiap penyihir yang berusaha memiliki tongkat itu harus mengalahkan pemilik sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh hanya untuk menguasai tongkat tersebut.

Laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Ia tidak yakin dirinya bisa menerima kekecewaan karena kegagalan yang didapatnya selama ini. Ia tidak yakin bisa menghadapi jika sekali lagi dirinya terbangun dengan ketiga Relikui Kematian berada di sampingnya.

"Aku perlu mencari udara segar," Harry akhirnya berkata tanpa melihat sosok Kematian. Diayunkannya tongkat sihir ke seluruh tubuhnya untuk kembali memasang _glamour_ sebelum ber-_Apparate_; menghilang bersamaan dengan suara menyerupai ledakan dan muncul kembali di sebuah gang sempit di antara dua gedung tinggi. Dengan cepat membaur di antara keramaian Muggle di sekelilingnya.

Laki-laki beriris hijau cemerlang itu berjalan menuju sebuah bar di sisi kanan jalan. Menganggukkan kepala kepada seorang penjaga berkumis yang ditemuinya di depan pintu bar sebelum melambaikan pergelangan tangannya—di mana sebuah tanda pengenal berbentuk gelang tipis melingkar—di depan alat pemindai. Penjaga berkumis itu dengan segera membuka pintu ketika alat pemindai mengeluarkan bunyi 'bip' pelan dengan cahaya kehijauan berkedip di kedua sisi alat tersebut.

Harry tidak membuang waktunya. Ia segera berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan mendudukkan diri di sebuah meja kosong di sudut ruangan. Seorang pelayan laki-laki menghampirinya beberapa saat kemudian; mencatat apa yang diinginkannya malam ini. Pelayan itu kembali lima menit kemudian dengan membawa nampan berisi satu botol _scout_ dan sebuah gelas kaca.

Dan ia baru saja meneguk gelas keduanya ketika pandangannya menemukan sosok yang tidak asing tengah berdiri di sisi lain bar dengan tubuh bersandar pada dinding; membuatnya tanpa sadar mencengkeram gelas kaca di tangannya dan menggeram pelan.

Harry sungguh tidak tahu spa yang diinginkan Luthien Nott dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya seperti sekarang. Di saat ia sedang ingin bersantai dan menikmati malam, mantan Slytherin itu muncul begitu saja di antara kerumunan Muggle di sekitarnya.

Mantan Gryffindor itu berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan sang vampir dan kembali menuangkan _scout_ ke dalam gelas miliknya. Namun beberapa saat berlalu, ia tidak bisa mencegah pandangannya untuk tidak melihat laki-laki beriris merah itu. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalannya di balik gelas melihat Luthien Nott yang mengangkat gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah seperti ingin mengajaknya bersulang. Seringai tersungging di bibir Luthien Nott sebelum laki-laki itu meletakkan gelas kosong di salah satu meja dan berjalan keluar bar.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya repot-repot meninggalkan botol _scout_-nya dan mengikuti Luthien Nott ke arah belakang bar. Laki-laki itu terlihat memang sengaja menggiringnya ke gang sempit dan gelap sehingga membuatnya menyiagakan tongkat sihir di tangannya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak mengeluarkan tongkat sihirmu di tempat seperti ini jika tidak ingin kamera pengawas merekammu, Mr. Potter. Kau tidak ingin mereka menangkap dan memenjarakanmu dengan tuduhan sebagai penyihir, bukan?"

Pemilik tiga Relikui Kematian itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kedua matanya menangkap keberadaan beberapa kamera pengawas yang dipasang di beberapa tiang di gang sempit tersebut. Helaan napas meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Luthien Nott memang benar.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Harry bertanya sembari melihat Luthien Nott memutar tubuh. Namun bukannya menjawab, laki-laki beriris merah itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Harry bahkan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengelak ketika Luthien Nott bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya; berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu berhasil mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang jika berhadapan dengan seorang vampir terlebih tanpa persenjataan, Mr. Potter," Luthien berbisik tepat di telinganya sembari menekankan tubuh pada punggungnya. Harry tergidik pelan saat Luthien Nott bermain-main dengan lehernya. "Apa kau tahu jika kau eksistensimu menggodaku sampai ke titik di mana aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri? Aromamu memabukkan, Mr. Potter. Menggodaku untuk tenggelam dalam sesuatu yang lebih nikmat daripada beberapa teguk darah segar. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasa darahmu di lidahmu."

Walau jantungnya kini berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, terlebih ketika Luthien Nott bernapas di lehernya, Harry menolak untuk bertindak tanpa rencana. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih terkunci di belakang tubuhnya, ia membisikkan mantra non-verbal dan berhasil mendorong tubuh sang vampir ke belakang; membentur dinding batu dengan keras. Ekspresi wajahnya datar melihat tubuh Luthien Nott merosot dan terduduk di permukaan semen dingin. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar tawa dari sosok tersebut.

"Kau sangat menarik seperti biasa, Mr. Potter," Luthien Nott berkata di antara tawa. Tubuh itu bergetar pelan tanpa terkendali. "Tapi sayangnya, walau aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu, aku tidak punya waktu. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan daripada mengalihkan perhatianmu. _Well_, sampai jumpa lagi, kurasa?"

Harry tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terpaku menatap sosok Luthien yang menghilang di antara bayang-bayang gedung. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa maksud laki-laki itu dengan mengatakan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa? Apa yang membuatnya rela meninggalkan apapun jika sesuatu terjadi? Apa yang terpenting baginya—

Sepasang pupilnya melebar menyadari maksud Luthien Nott. Tentu saja. Ia tidak bodoh. Issac adalah hal yang membuatnya segera kembali ke rumahnya jika sesuatu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, Luthien Nott pernah mengatakan ingin membawa Issac pergi, bukan?

Kutukan dan umpatan meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Mengabaikan sekitarnya, Harry segera ber-_Apparate_ menuju rumahnya. Kembali terkejut setelah menyadari lapisan pelindung di sekitar rumahnya hilang tidak berbekas. Langkah kakinya terkesan terburu-buru ketika berlari menuju kamar Issac.

Dan ia kembali mengumpat ketika tidak menemukan sosok pemuda beriris kelabu pucat itu di dalam kamar. Jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan tirainya yang robek dan tempat tidur yang berantakan sudah cukup baginya untuk menyadari bahwa Luthien Nott sudah membawa Issac. Ia bahkan melihat tongkat _holly_ miliknya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja nakas seperti Issac tidak sempat melawan sebelum Luthien Nott membawa pemuda itu dari tempat ini.

#

Lukas Nöir mengetukkan jari tangannya pada permukaan meja berpelitur. Pandangan dari sepasang iris abu-abunya tertuju pada sosok Isla yang duduk di seberang meja. Wanita berambut panjang itu dengan sengaja segera membuang pandangan ke arah lain setiap kali ia mengerling ke sosok tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk tetap diam walau saat ini, dirinya begitu ingin melakukan sesuatu pada wanita tersebut.

"Kau akan melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, Isla," katanya. Nada suaranya terdengar datar. Dilihatnya Isla sedikit mengernyit kala mendengar kata-katanya. "Kau akan melakukannya suka atau tidak."

Isla mendesis. Kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkeram lengan kursi dengan erat. "Kau tidak bisa mengancamku, Lukas," desis wanita di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu di luar apa yang kuyakini. Walaupun rasa benciku terhadap Muggle-Muggle itu sama besarnya dengan rasa bencimu terlebih atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengorbankan Issac—darah dagingku sendiri. Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk memuluskan rencana busukmu, Nöir."

Sepasang iris abu-abu itu mengeras. Lukas bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya dengan cepat menyeberang meja dan menarik helaian rambut hitam Isla untuk membuat wanita itu melihat ke arahnya.

Isla tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin mencari orang lain, terlebih seorang penyihir. Isla adalah satu-satunya keturunan _necromancer_ yang masih tersisa di dunia ini. Wanita itu adalah keturunan langsung dari garis keluarga de la Morte; satu-satunya keluarga yang terkenal dengan kekuatan mereka untuk membangkitkan orang mati. Ia memerlukan Isla dan tidak ada siapapun yang mampu menggantikan posisi wanita itu.

"Jangan mencoba menguji kesabaranku, _my dear_," Lukas kembali mendesis. "Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung karena aku sudah berbaik hati mengeluarkanmu dari sel penjara yang suram dan menjijikan itu. Aku bahkan memberimu sebuah ruangan yang nyaman. Harusnya kau ingat bahwa pakaian bagus yang saat ini melekat di tubuhku adalah karena kebaikanku. Apa kau mau kembali ke penjara, huh? Mendekam di tempat yang dingin dan tidak menyenangkan seperti itu?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu jika aku justru lebih memilih berada di saja, _dear_."

Nada sarkastik dari Isla sudah mampu membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Dilepasnya helaian rambut Isla dengan sentakan keras sebelum memanggil dua orang penjaga yang sebelumnya berdiri di luar ruang kerjanya. Isla tidak terlihat ingin melawan saat ia menyuruh dua laki-laki bertubuh besar itu membawa Isla kembali ke sel tahanan. Tatapannya datar melihat Isla, yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu, melirik dari balik bahu. Senyum aneh terukir di wajah wanita tersebut.

"Berhentilah bersikap begitu sombong dan berkuasa dengan menggunakan semua orang di sekitarmu sebagai bidak yang bisa kaukorbankan sesuka hatimu, Lukas Nöir." Suara dingin Isla menggema di ruangan tersebut. "Kau mungkin menganggap dirimu sebagai seorang raja dan kami adalah bidakmu. Tapi ingatlah, semua raja pada akhirnya akan jatuh dan tahta mereka akan hancur tepat di kaki mereka sendiri. Dan ketika itu, aku akan tertawa melihatmu tidak mempunyai apapun lagi. Membusuk di neraka terdalam sementara aku akan menikmati setiap ekspresi yang kauperlihatkan ketika semua yang kaubangun akan hancur berkeping-keping."

Lukas tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menggeram mendengar apa yang dikatakan Isla. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengejeknya dengan kata-kata filosofis seperti itu?

Ia adalah raja yang akan hancur karena apa yang akan dilakukannya? Sungguh, Lukas ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Isla tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirinya. Ia mungkin memang seorang raja dan orang-orang di sekitarnya hanyalah bidak yang akan dikorbankan untuk rencana yang dibuatnya. Tapi seorang Lukas Nöir bukanlah raja yang akan hancur bersama tahtanya. Ia adalah raja yang kuat. Bidak-bidak yang berada di bawah kuasanya adalah bidak-bidak terpilih. Benteng pertahanannya tidak akan bisa ditembus dengan mudah. Ia tidak akan mudah dihancurkan oleh apapun di dunia ini. Bahkan oleh seorang _necromancer_ semacam Isla.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau membungkam mulut wanita itu?"

Lukas menyunggingkan senyum mengejek setelah menyadari keberaan Luthien Nott yang menyandarkan tubuh di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Tidak sekarang. Aku masih membutuhkannya," kata Lukas sembari berjalan mendekati Luthien sebelum berhenti tepat di hadapan vampir tersebut. "Di mana Issac?"

"Di tempat di mana kau menyuruhku membawanya. Dia masih tidak sadarkan diri sejak aku membawanya ke sini."

"Aku akan melihatnya." Lukas mengerling sebuah koridor di sebelah kanannya. "Dan setelah itu, aku akan mempersiapkan ritual yang sudah kutunggu selama enam belas tahun."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Luthien, sang kepala keluarga Nöir itu berjalan melewati sang vampir. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di koridor sepi tersebut. Lukas Nöir tidak perlu repot-repot untuk sekadar mengetuk pintu di hadapannya sebelum diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Dengan ayunan dari tongkat sihir miliknya, ia mengenyahkan mantra pelindung di sekitar tempat itu. Sosok pemuda yang mempunyai ciri fisik hampir sama dengannya adalah hal pertama yang ditemuinya ketika memasuki kamar tersebut.

Issac tengah tertidur lelap dan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya di tempat itu. Dada pemuda tersebut naik dan turun dengan teratur seirama tarikan napas. Selama beberapa saat, Lukas hanya bergeming di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada sosok Issac.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu—anak yang lahir dari rahim Isla. Ia tidak merasakan perasaan bersalah atau semacamnya setelah ingat bahwa selama enam belas tahun ia tidak berada di samping pemuda itu sebagai sosok seorang ayah yang sepantasnya. Tidak. Ia sungguh berharap Issac menyalahkan Isla karena tumbuh tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah.

Sama seperti Isla dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Lukas hanya menganggap Issac sebagai bidak. Issac mungkin memang adalah darah dagingnya, pewaris yang diinginkan keluarga Nöir, tapi tidak langsung membuatnya mengakui Issac sebagai anaknya. Seorang Lukas Nöir tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia hanya menginginkan Issac sebagai batu loncatan dalam rencana besarnya.

Suara ketukan pelan dari pintu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok Issac. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan memasuki ruangan sembari membungkukkan tubuh.

"Persiapannya sudah selesai, Master," wanita itu berkata tanpa melihatnya. Lukas dengan cepat menyuruh wanita itu menjemput Isla. Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Lukas kembali memandang Issac sebelum menggangkat tubuh kurus itu menuju sebuah ruangan di sayap barat rumahnya.

Ruangan itu lebih mirip seperti sebuah aula dibandingkan sebuah kamar. Atap aula tersebut berbentuk kubah yang tinggi dan gelap. Belasan obor yang menyala di dinding ruangan itu menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Terdapat sebuah gambar menyerupai pentagram besar terlukis di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tulisan _rune _menghiasi setiap bagian pentagram tersebut dalam tulisan berwarna merah. Lukas dengan segera meletakkan tubuh Issac di tengah-tengah pentagra; tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Isla yang memanggil pemuda itu begitu memasuki ruangan.

"Masih tidak ingin melakukan apa yang kuinginkan?" Sang kepala keluarga Nöir itu mendesis marah ketika Isla kembali meludah di wajahnya. Sorot mata dari sepasang iris abu-abu itu dengan cepat berubah dingin. "Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pelajur di mataku, Isla. Salah jika kau mengira aku akan memberimu belas kasihan lebih dari ini. _Imperio._"

Sudut bibir Lukas terangkat membentuk seringai ketika bertemu melihat tatapan kosong dari mata Isla. Perlahan, ia memberikan jalan bagi wanita itu untuk melakukan tugasnya. Ia tidak bisa menghapus senyum puas di wajahnya mendengar suku kata pertama dari mantra yang dirapalkan Isla. Seketika itu juga, ia bisa merasakan suhu di ruangan itu turun beberapa derajat dan obor-obor di ruangan itu sedikit meredup.

Rapalan mantra itu terus berlanjut. Setiap suku kata yang diucapkan Isla membuat udara di ruangan itu semakin dingin. Lukas mulai menggumamkan mantra penghangat di sekitarnya namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Rapalan mantra terus diucapkan ketika pada akhirnya Isla berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil sebuah belati dan cawan perak. Lukas hanya menatap dalam diam saat wanita berambut panjang itu menorehkan mata belati yang tajam pada pergelangan tangan dan mengumpulkan darah segar itu di dalam cawan sebelum berjalan mendekati sosok Issac yang bergeming di tengah-tengah pentagram.

Lukas tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Setelah Isla meminumkan cairan kental berwarna merah tersebut kepada Issac, wanita itu akan kembali merapalkan mantra; membuat pentagram besar di ruangan tersebut mengeluarkan pendar kemerahan. Tubuh Issac akan bergetar selama beberapa saat.

Dan ketika suku terakhir dari mantra yang dirapalkan Isla diucapkan, ritual akan selesai.

Satu langkah dari rencananya akan selesai dan kemudian, ia akan mempersiapkan rencana yang lain.

Suara sentakan pelan dari tengah-tengah pentagram membuat Lukas melupakan sejenak rencananya. Sepasang iris abu-abu pucatnya menyiratkan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan ketika melihat tubuh Issac menggeliat sambil sesekali bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara mirip desis ular sebelum Isla menghentikan rapalan mantra. Lukas tidak mengacuhkan tubuh Isla yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas lantai karena kelelahan. Perhatiannya saat ini lebih terpusat pada tubuh Issac yang tidak bergerak. Cairan berwarna merah gelap terlihat mengotori wajah dan pakaian yang dikenakan Issac.

Sang kepala keluarga Nöir itu mengira ritual yang dilakukannya gagal jika saja tidak melihat tubuh Issac yang tiba-tiba tersentak dengan punggung melengkung dan kedua kelopak mata terbuka lebar. Lukas dengan cepat berlutut di samping sosok itu; menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah Issac.

Dan saat sepasang iris yang sama—namun terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya—bertemu dengan iris abu-abunya, seringai terlukis dengan perlahan di wajahnya pucatnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, _My Lord_."

#

"... Siapa?"

Ia mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari ada yang aneh dengan nada suaranya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan sedikit berbeda. Ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada laki-laki asing di hadapannya sebelum merasakan tenggorokannya terasa perih. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menepis tangan laki-laki asing tersebut ketika ingin membantunya berdiri.

Kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah setelah pandangannya teredar ke sekeliling. Ia tidak mengenali tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia tidak mengenali laki-laki berambut cokelat madu di sampingnya. Tapi ia merasa mengenali sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tidak sadarkan diri tepat di kakinya.

Mengapa wanita itu terasa familiar? Mengapa mereka seperti pernah bertemu dan saling mengenal?

Ia kembali menggeleng. Kepalanya terasa sakit seperti dihantam oleh palu besar ketika mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Berkali-kali ia juga melihat kilasan-kilasan aneh setiap kali memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tahu kilasan gambar-gambar kabur yang dilihatnya. Namun di sisi lain, ada perasaan familiar yang mengatakan seolah-olah ia mengenali gambaran tersebut.

Ia seperti mengenali seorang anak laki-laki berkulit cokelat pucat yang berlari mendekati seorang wanita bertubuh kurus dan memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada wanita itu...

Ia mengenali deretan rumah-rumah dengan atap persegi yang terbuat dari tanah di tengah padang pasir.

Ia mengenali semua itu namun sekaligus terasa asing pada dirinya.

"_My Lord—"_

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Aku bukan tuanmu!" bentaknya dengan kesal sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada laki-laki asing tersebut. Ia mengutuk pelan ketika kedua kakinya tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia hampir saja menimpa tubuh wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri di kakinya jika saja laki-laki itu tidak menahan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. "Lepaskan. Aku bisa berdiri tanpa bantuan darimu."

"Kau masih lemah untuk berdiri sendiri, _My Lord_. Ijinkan—"

Ia menggeram pelan dan kembali menepis sosok itu sebelum meremas jubah putih yang menutupi tubuhnya ketika rasa sakit mendera dadanya; membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya harus merangkak sekalipun untuk bergerak. Ada suara di dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menerima kebaikan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan berani membantahku, _you fool_," desisnya pelan sembari mengabaikan rasa sakit pada dadanya. Lagi-lagi gambaran asing kembali dilihatnya ketika memejamkan mata. Ia mengerang frustasi; tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Katakan padaku siapa dirimu."

Ia tidak langsung mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Sudut matanya melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya dalam diam.

"Aku... Lukas Nöir," laki-laki itu berkata dengan hati-hati. "Aku adalah cucu laki-lakimu."

Cucu? Hah! Apa orang itu sedang bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mempunyai seorang cucu? Ia adalah—tunggu!

Desis keras meluncur dari bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremas helaian rambutnya ketika rasa sakit kembali menghujam kepalanya. Kedua pupilnya melebar dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini?

Siapa dirinya? Ia tidak ingat siapa dirinya—siapa namanya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun!

"Siapa... aku?" ia bertanya; masih memegangi kepalanya. Tatapannya datar menatap sosok wanita yang terbaring di hadapannya. "Katakan siapa aku."

"Kau tidak ingat? Bagaimana—"

"Katakan saja siapa aku!" raungnya marah. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya hanya membuat keadaan menjadi semakin buruk. "Katakan saja... siapa aku. Kumohon..."

Ia tidak peduli jika saat ini dirinya tengah meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan karena suara petir. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika bisa memroses apa yang dikatakan Lukas Nöir.

"Kau adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Tom... Marvolo Riddle? Ia tidak tahu mengapa nama itu terasa asing di telinganya. Ia tidak mengenali atau pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tidak. Ia dikenal dengan nama asing. Orang itu pasti salah. Ia bukanlah Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Izar? Issar? Tidak. Bukan itu.

Issac?

Ya. Nama itu terasa familiar. Ia ingin mengatakan kepada Lukas Nöir jika namanya bukanlah Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ia adalah Issac. Hanya Issac.

Tapi ketika ia memastikan hal itu, kedua matanya terasa begitu berat. Ia tidak bisa menahan kantuk menyerangnya. Tahu bahwa tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat, ia membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam. Ia membiarkan kesadarannya menipis sampai kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya; tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

Dan ketika kedua matanya kembali terbuka, ia tidak menemukan dirinya berada di ruangan berkubah yang dingin dan gelap. Ia terbangun di sebuah kamar tidur mewah dengan tempat tidur yang empuk. Jika saja sinar matahari tidak menerpa wajahnya, ia mungkin akan memilih kembali terlelap. Tubuhnya bahkan melayangkan protes saat ia mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuh.

Tapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit dan nyeri pada dadanya. Ia juga bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya tanpa merasakan kedua kakinya bergetar. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah sedikit mereka. Ia mendesah pelan ketika mendengar suara perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

Dengan enggan, ia menyeret kakinya menuju sebuah cermin di dekat pintu yang tertutup seolah-olah cermin itu menariknya untuk mendekat. Kedua matanya melebar ketika berdiri di depan cermin besar dan melihat sosoknya. Ia sangat yakin jika dirinya tidak mengenali sosok pemuda berkulit cokelat pucat itu. Ia tidak mengenal sepasang iris abu-abu gelap yang balas menatapnya. Ia juga tidak mengenali satupun hal di diri pemuda tersebut.

Sosok yang ada di kepalanya adalah seorang pemuda berambut gelap, berwajah tampan dengan sepasang iris gelap dan kulit pucatnya. Sosok di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah dirinya.

Lalu siapa? Mengapa ia berada di dalam sosok seperti ini?

Ia mendesis marah dan menyambar benda padat di dekatnya sebelum melemparkan sebuah pajangan ular ke arah cermin besar itu; membuat benda tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak memedulikan pecahan-pecahan kaca mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Ia hanya ingin mengenyahkan bayangan sosok asing itu dari kepalanya.

Selama beberapa saat, ia memilih hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. Ia mengabaikan begitu saja perih pada permukaan kulitnya yang terluka karena pecahan kaca. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seseorang di sampingnya berkata. Tapi ia tidak mau membuang waktu untuk menaruh perhatian pada sosok tersebut. Dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh dan mengabaikan seruan di belakangnya. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya di tempat asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tapi ke mana ia harus pergi? Segala sesuatu di sekitarnya terasa asing. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Ia tidak mempunyai tujuan yang pasti.

Ia tersesat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

**End of Chapter IX**

* * *

Review?


	10. Chapter X

**Author's note: **dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya update juga. Sekali lagi tolong jangan mengharapkan saya meng-update semua fanfiksi WIP serutin dulu karena saya masih disibukkan dengan skripsi. Terima kasih atas semua review (terutama dari **afrizalluthfi1**, **zayn** **key**, **AnindyaCahya**, **skiliya**, **skyephantom**, **cla99**, **Selene** **Sukey**, **ksatriabawangmerah**, dan **Existence248**).

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. As per usual, any Original Characters, any theories about magic and anything not already known to Harry Potter-verse is mine.

* * *

"_There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying."_

— _**Sarah Dessen, Just Listen.**_

* * *

**Chapter X**

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Harry terbangun di tengah malam dengan tubuh tersentak dan napas yang memburu. Kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya sempat bergerak liar dan teredar ke sekeliling ruang tamu yang gelap. Tongkat sihir Elder digenggamnya dengan erat—teracung pada keadaan ruangan yang kosong dan tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Tahu bahwa tidak ada siapapun atau sesuatu yang aneh di sekelilingnya, dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tongkat sihir Elder dan menghela napas; mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang menderu.

Sang pemilik Relikui Kematian itu tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. Apapun itu, ia bisa merasakan dampak tersendiri bagi tubuhnya. Ia merasakan semua jari tangannya sempat bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat. Dadanya bergemuruh serta terasa sedikit sesak. Ia pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya. Sensasi yang sama yang dirasakannya ketika berada di Mesir. Di saat pertama kali Kematian mengatakan bahwa jiwa Voldemort berada di dunia ini.

Harry menggerakkan kedua tangannya, mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat sebelum menghidupkan lampu tidak jauh darinya. Sebuah suara gemerisik samar yang didengarnya berhasil membuat tubuhnya menegang dan bersiaga. Ia berjalan bertelanjang kaki menuju asal suara dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara. Suara yang terdengar semakin keras berhasil membawa Harry menuju pintu depan tempat tinggalnya. Kedua pupil laki-laki itu melebar mendapati ada sosok asing yang berlutut di dekat pintu. Tongkat sihir yang sejak tadi teracung ke arah sosok asing itu perlahan diturunkannya setelah menyadari siapa sosok tersebut. Harry bergegas mendekati sosok itu, berlutut di sampingnya dan tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangan menyentuh bahu di depannya.

Harry mengamati bagaimana bahu Issac menegang dan dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala. Kedua iris abu-abu pucat itu menatapnya di antara kegelapan di sekitarnya. Issac seperti tengah terkejut dan dengan cepat merangkak mundur; menempelkan tubuh pada pintu sambil memeluk tubuh dengan kedua tangan.

"Issac...?" Harry memanggil dengan suara berbisik. Perlahan mendekati pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu dan sekali lagi mencoba mengulurkan tangannya. Kedua mata Issac terpaku kepadanya. Harry tidak bergeming di tempat dan hanya mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu mengamatinya selama beberapa saat. Napas Issac yang memburu perlahan berubah menjadi teratur. Tapi setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Issac tidak terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sekali lagi Issac tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Bibir pemuda itu terkatup rapat, mencengkeram bagian depan pakaian yang dikenakan sembari mendesis. Issac kemudian meremas helaian rambut dengan keras hingga Harry sangat yakin pemuda di hadapannya seperti berniat mencabuti helaian rambut tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, Harry meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Issac. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu dan membiarkan Issac menenggelamkan wajah di lekuk lehernya.

Issac tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu hanya meringis dan mengeluarkan desis marah di antara lekuk lehernya. Ia tidak melayangkan protes ketika beban tubuh Issac tertumpu padanya atau bagaimana jemari tangan pemuda itu meremas keras kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia hanya merengkuh tubuh itu dalam diam sembari mencoba berbagi kehangatan di tengah udara yang dingin; membiarkan waktu berlalu sampai menyadari jika Issac tengah tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Napas pemuda itu terdengar teratur dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Harry sempat menyadari jika tengkuknya basah.

Dengan lambaian tongkat sihir, Harry membawa tubuh Issac ke kamarnya; meletakkan tubuh itu di atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak yakin membiarkan Issac tidur jika bukan di kamarnya. Kamar yang ditempati pemuda itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali. Harry sungguh melupakan jika dirinya harus membereskan tempat itu.

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya kini menatap sosok Issac yang tertidur. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu bisa sampai di sini atau apa yang terjadi setelah Luthien Nott membawa sosok itu dari rumahnya. Tapi Harry yakin dirinya akan mendapatkan jawaban itu ketika Issac sudah sadarkan diri. Untuk saat ini, ia membiarkan pemuda tersebut beristirahat.

Mungkin ia harus melakukan hal yang sama? Tentu. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Saat ini saja ia bisa mendengar tubuhnya mengerang protes.

Hanya saja, Harry seperti tidak akan mendapat istirahatnya hari ini. Ketika membalikkan tubuh, ia menemukan sosok Kematian berdiri diam di sudut ruangan; bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang kamar tidurnya. Kepala sosok bertudung itu menoleh ke arahnya. Harry merutuk pelan sembari memijat kening dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menggumamkan mantra Peredam hanya agar Issac tidak terbangun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Harry bertanya. Nada suaranya tidak terdengar senang atas kehadiran Kematian di hadapannya. "Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

Kematian tidak langsung menjawab. Perhatian sosok itu teralih darinya ke arah tubuh Issac yang tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Kematian mengamati Issac cukup lama sebelum berkata, "Aku membawa kabar buruk."

"Huh?"

"Kabar buruk, _Master_," Kematian berkata lagi dan berhasil membuat Harry memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Dan kabar buruk itu menyangkut sosok yang sekarang tidur di atas tempat tidurmu."

Salah satu kening Harry terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau merasakan sihir milik anak itu—Issac—berubah?" Kematian berbalik bertanya. Enggan dan terlalu lelah untuk bermain teka-teki dengan sosok itu membuat Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Sihir Issac berubah. Tidak stabil dan bergerak liar seperti sihir milik Pangeran Kegelapan. Sesuatu telah terjadi dan membuat banyak perubahan pada sihir di sekitar anak itu. Seseorang... seseorang telah mencoba membangkitkan jiwa Voldemort di dalam diri Issac."

Kedua pupil Harry membulat sempurna. Ia mengalihkan perhatian kepada Issac dan Kematian secara bergantian. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kematian? Seseorang berusaha membangkitkan kembali Voldemort.

"Bagaimana—?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya apa yang mereka lakukan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana." Kematian melayang mendekati tubuh Issac, menempelkan jari seperti tulang tanpa daging di dahi pemuda itu. Harry terdiam melihat punggung Issac melengkung dengan napas yang tercekat. Tapi tidak sekalipun Issac seperti akan bangun. "Seperti dugaanku, ada sesuatu yang salah."

"Sesuatu yang salah. Hanya itu yang bisa kaujelaskan kepadaku?"

Kepala Kematian kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Jiwa anak ini adalah jiwa yang sama yang dimiliki Voldemort atau Tom Riddle. Namun di masa ini, Issac bukanlah Voldemort—bukan pula Tom Riddle. Mereka punya jiwa yang sama, tapi mereka hidup sebagai orang yang berbeda. Issac adalah Issac dan Voldemort adalah Voldemort. Pribadi mereka berbeda, namun memiliki jiwa yang sama. Ada kalanya, jiwa seseorang dapat mempengaruhi sihir di sekitar mereka dan dapat menjadi asal dari watak seseorang. Apa kau mengerti, _Master_?"

Harry mengerutkan kening. "Jadi kau mau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Issac bisa saja menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan jika ada yang berhasil membangkitkan jiwa Voldemort?"

"Ya," Kematian menjawab. "Sepertinya itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi aku hanya bisa menduga jika ritual yang mereka lakukan mengalami kesalahan. Jika jiwa Voldemort memang sudah dibangkitkan, maka aku hanya akan merasakan perubahan besar dari sihir Issac. Namun saat ini, aku ragu akan hal itu. Aku memang merasakan sihir Voldemort di tubuh anak ini, tapi di saat yang sama, aku masih bisa merasakan sihir Issac. Sihir mereka saat ini sungguh bertolak belakang dan seperti berusaha menghancurkan satu sama lain."

Harry menyadari jika saat ini ia tengah menahan napasnya. Kedua matanya memperlihatkan ekspresi keterkejutan.

"Jangan katakan padaku—"

"Sayangnya aku harus mengatakan hal itu padamu, _Master_," Kematian memotong terlebih dulu. "Voldemort dan Issac berada di dalam tubuh yang sama. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi tidak ada penyihir hidup dengan dua sihir berbeda dalam waktu yang lama. Cepat atau lambat, salah satu sihir mereka akan mengkonsumsi sihir satu sama lain. Ingatan jiwa Voldemort tengah berusaha mengambil alih tubuh Issac sementara anak itu juga tengah berusaha mempertahankan diri. Issac dan Lord Voldemort. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang lebih kuat dan pada akhirnya bisa menguasai tubuh ini."

"Mengapa aku seperti mendengar jika kau menyukai keadaan ini?"

Sosok Kematian seperti tengah menyeringai lebar di balik tudung yang menutupi kepala. "Ini menarik, kau lihat, Master?" kata Kematian kepadanya. "Menarik sekali melihat makhluk mortal yang seharusnya mati berusaha untuk bangkit dari alam bawah. Lagi dan lagi tidak mau menerima bahwa eksistensinya di dunia ini sudah tidak lagi ada. Tapi hanya dengan satu serangan dariku, makhluk mortal itu tidak ada artinya. Keras kepala dan egois. Itu adalah sifat dasar para makhluk mortal seperti kalian."

"Tidak semua orang seperti itu," Harry mendesis marah. Pandangan matanya mengeras.

Kematian mengeluarkan suara seperti tertawa. "Benarkah? Aku sudah hidup lebih lama darimu, Master. Sudah banyak hal yang kulihat dari makhluk mortal sepanjang hidupku. Dan apa kau tahu? Mereka tidak ada bedanya. Apa kau mau bertaruh siapa yang akan mengendalikan tubuh ini?"

Ujung jemari tangan tanpa daging milik Kematian teracung ke arah tubuh Issac namun pandangan sosok tersebut masih tertuju kepadanya.

"Jika Issac berhasil menekan jiwa Voldemort untuk tidak bangkit lagi ke dunia ini, aku akan memberitahu sesuatu mengenai bagaimana cara melepaskan diri dari keabadian. Tapi jika justru sebaliknya..."

Kematian seperti dengan sengaja menggantung kalimat itu dan membuat Harry menggeram. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu berkilat marah. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Selama ini Kematian mengatakan kepadanya tidak ada cara untuk melepaskan diri dari keabadiannya. Lalu sekarang? Mengapa dengan mudahnya sosok itu mengatakan ada cara yang mampu membuatnya mati? Harry sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sosok itu.

"Bagaimana jika Issac gagal dan membiarkan Voldemort bangkit?" Harry mendesis di sela-sela bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Kedua tanganya menggenggam erat tongkat Elder dan tanpa takut membuat benda itu patah menjadi dua.

"Jika hal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, aku ingin kau membunuh Issac. Jadi, Master, pilihan mana yang akan kauambil?"

#

Issac kembali menemukan dirinya berdiri di ruangan yang sama setelah membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak ingat mengapa bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Satu-satunya ingatan yang tersisa adalah saat di mana ia tengah berada di kamarnya dan membaca beberapa buku sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Setiap kali berusaha mengingat sesuatu kepalanya terasa seperti dihujam oleh jarum-jarum panjang dan berujung runcing; membuatnya tidak lagi mencoba mengingat.

Kerutan muncul di keningnya karena menyadari bahwa ruangan di sekitarnya terlihat berbeda. Ia tidak menemukan anak laki-laki bernama Tom di ruangan ini. Selain itu, mengapa tiba-tiba saja udara di sekitarnya terasa dingin? Ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi atau ilusi, bukan? Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merasakan kedinginan yang mampu membekukan tulangnya?

Pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu mendesis pelan, menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan. Udara dingin di ruangan ini terasa aneh. Ia memang kedinginan hingga membuat giginya menggeletuk. Tapi... mengapa kamar berukuran kecil ini tidak terlihat seperti membeku?

Suara derit dari pintu yang terbuka memaksa Issac mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia tidak terkejut ketika menemukan sosok Tom Riddle yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi pasif terpasang di wajah. Tom Riddle saat ini terlihat seperti seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun. Berwajah tampan dengan tulang pipi tinggi. Rambut gelap itu membingkai wajah pucat Tom dengan baik. Issac sedikit terkejut menemukan ke mana arah sepasang mata gelap itu tertuju. Setelah beberapa saat Issac menyadari jika pandangan Tom Riddle tertuju ke arahnya seperti tengah menyadari keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Sepasang iris gelap itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum Tom Riddle memutuskan berjalan ke dalam ruangan, menarik sebuah kursi, dan mendudukkan diri dengan kaki disilangkan. Lagi-lagi Issac menemukan sepasang mata pemuda tersebut tertuju padanya; menaikkan sebelah alis melihat sudut bibir Tom terangkat.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Atau kau hanya ingin diam seperti orang bodoh?"

Issac tersentak dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresi terkejut sebelum menyadari dengan cepat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau bisa melihatku."

Pernyataan itu ditanggapi Riddle dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arahnya. Issac seperti tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya setelah mendapati Riddle berdiri tepat di depannya. Tubuh mereka yang sama tinggi membuatnya bertatapan secara langsung dengan sepasang mata gelap Riddle.

"Bagaimana kau—?"

"Ini bukan hanya sekadar mimpi, Issac." Riddle menyapukan ujung jemari pada wajahnya sehingga membuat Issac mengernyit dan menarik kepala menjauhi pemuda itu. "Ini juga bukan ilusi yang sering kau lihat di mimpimu. Tempat ini nyata seperti kenyataan jika aku berdiri di sini dan melihat sosokku di masa depan."

Issac menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya terkepal. "Tidak. Ini pasti sama seperti sebelumnya—hanya mimpi. Katakan padaku siapa kau?"

Pemuda beriris abu-abu pucat itu tidak menyangka akan mendengar Riddle tertawa.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Percayalah," kata pemuda di hadapannya. "Ruangan ini sama nyatanya dengan kau dan aku. Dan siapa aku? Sungguh? Jauh dalam dirimu kau sudah tahu siapa aku, Issac. Bagaimanapun juga, kita adalah—"

"Aku bukan kau. Aku bukan pembunuh atau penjahat."

Riddle menggoyangkan jari telunjuk ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan senyum mencemooh terukir di wajah itu.

"Omong kosong," ujar Riddle. Ia melihat Riddle melambaikan tangan di udara yang kosong. Hanya dengan sekejap mata, dari udara kosong itu perlahan tercipta sebuah sosok tinggi memakai jubah berwarna hitam. Semakin lama tidak hanya berupa bayang-bayang namun menjadi sosok padat. Issac merasakan darah meninggalkan wajahnya ketika sepasang mata abu-abunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah menyala dari sosok berwajah pucat tanpa rambut dan hidung.

"Kau adalah kami, Issac." Suara Riddle seperti terdengar dari jauh; menggema di telinganya seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Ia tidak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya terpaku ke sepasang iris merah milik Voldemort. "Kau adalah masa depan kami, dan kami adalah masa lalumu. Ini adalah Takdir, Issac. Kau tidak akan bisa merubahnya seperti darah yang mengalir di nadimu."

Sekali lagi Issac menemukan jemari Riddle menyapu wajahnya dan berhasil mengirimkan sensasi seperti sengatan listrik statis. Kedua matanya hanya bisa melebar melihat Riddle dan Voldemort berdiri mengapit di depan dan belakang dengan sepasang tangan mencengkeram lehernya. Issac tidak bisa mengatakan apapun atau melakukan sesuatu. Tubuhnya seperti menolak perintah dari otaknya dan hanya bisa melihat Riddle menekankan tangan pada dadanya sementara telapak tangan dingin Voldemort menutup kedua matanya. Udara di sekitarnya seperti disedot dengan paksa.

Dan hal yang bisa dilakukan Issac sekarang hanyalah berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika rasa sakit menghujam tubuhnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

#

Sudah dua hari berlalu tapi Harry tidak menemukan tanda-tanda jika Issac akan sadarkan diri. Sejak berbicara dengan Kematian pun, ia tidak menemukan sosok itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba di rumahnya. Selama dua hari ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengawasi pemuda beriris abu-abu itu. Ia segera merasakan dadanya mencelos ketika Issac tidak juga memperlihatkan tanda-tanda untuk sadar.

Kematian mengatakan jika dirinya hanya bisa menunggu sampai Issac sadarkan diri. Tapi jika saat itu tiba, Kematian memintanya untuk bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan Voldemort akan bangkit dan menguasi tubuh Issac.

Dan jika hal itu terjadi, Harry tidak punya pilihan selain membunuh Issac. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Voldemort kembali bangkit ke dunia ini dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu. Tidak. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Lelah dengan hidupnya...

Lelah dengan semua ini...

Harry tengah mendudukkan diri di atas sofa dengan kedua pandangan yang menatap nanar ke arah televisi yang menyala dengan suara volume yang kecil. Kedua tangannya menggenggam gelas keramik berisi cokelat yang dengan cepat menjadi dingin karena diabaikannya. Di luar sana, matahari dengan perlahan—tapi pasti—mulai meninggi dan membuat Muggle-Muggle mulai melakukan aktivitasnya hari ini.

Sang pemilik ketiga Relikui Kematian tersebut baru saja berniat mematikan televisi miliknya sebelum telinganya menangkap samar-samar kata-kata seorang penyiar berita pagi di layar. Dengan cepat menyambar _remote_ televisi di atas meja dan mengeraskan suara benda elektronik itu beberapa kali. Dan ketika penyiar wanita itu berhenti membacakan narasi, Harry mengutuk pelan melihat video yang saat ini tengah disiarkan secara langsung.

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu tidak berkedip menatap pemandangan sebuah bekas kota kecil yang saat ini hanya menyisakan puing-puing bangunan atau kayu-kayu yang bahkan masih mengeluarkan asap setelah terbakar. Harry mengenali kota kecil itu. Beberapa kali dirinya pernah singgah sejak Jaman Baru dimulai. Tapi sebelum itu, dulu sekali, ia sering ke tempat tersebut ketika kunjungan Hogsmeade tiba; membeli cokelat di _Honeydukes_ atau benda-benda lelucon di Zonko.

Hogsmeade yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi sebuah kota kecil yang dihuni Muggle dengan gedung-gedung dan rumah berjejer rapi kini hancur dan rata dengan tanah. Sisa-sisa asap gelap masih membumbung dari bekas kota tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, seberkas cahaya kehijauan yang menggantung di udara tipis tepat di atas kota berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Dan sama seperti kota kecil tersebut, Harry mengenali sebuah tengkorak dan ular yang mengeluarkan pendar kehijauan mirip Kutukan Pembunuh.

Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk melihat Tanda Kegelapan sekali lagi menggantung di udara.

Harry tidak sadar jika saat ini ia mengepalkan tangan hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia berkali-kali mengutuk pelan setelah penyiar berita mengatakan jika kemungkinan pelaku pembakaran kota itu adalah penyihir; sama seperti dirinya dan—

Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimat itu dan bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya. Suara di dalam kepalanya tidak henti-hentinya membisikinya untuk memeriksa keadaan Issac. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu sudah sadar dan melarikan diri? Bagaimana jika Voldemort berhasil menguasai tubuh Issac dan melakukan penyerangan ke kota Muggle itu?

Mantan Gryffindor itu menghela napas lega ketika pikiran liarnya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Issac masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Harry membiarkan kedua kakinya membawanya mendekati sosok itu namun ia berhenti hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurnya ketika tidak menemukan kedua mata Issac terpejam dan malah sebaliknya.

Issac yang seperti menyadari keberadaannya dengan perlahan memutar leher hingga ia menemukan pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris abu-abu pemuda tersebut. Issac tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan tanpa ekspresi. Harry dengan segera meraih tongkat sihir Elder miliknya yang tersimpan di pinggangnya.

"Issac?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Apa aku terlihat seperti Issac di matamu, Potter?"

Awalnya Harry tidak begitu mengerti di balik pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Tapi otaknya dengan cepat memproses apalagi ketika alam bawah sadarnya mengenali nada suara itu. Harry merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Air es seperti baru saja disiramkan kepadanya. Sampai kapanpun, ia mengenali nada suara itu. Nada suara yang dingin itu hanya dimiliki satu orang.

"Riddle."

Sudut bibir yang terangkat itu kini membentuk seringai kecil. "Senang melihatmu lagi, Potter."

**End of Chapter X**

* * *

Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan di chapter kemarin. Well, adakah yang mau memberikan review? Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
